The Story of Four Overlord
by The World Arcana
Summary: Naruto, Asia, Kurumi, Shura... Keempat calon High Overlord, harus membuktikan diri sebagai yang terkuat dan harus bertahan dari keanehan dunia mereka dan dunia DxD untuk mencapai impian mereka yaitu menjadi High Overlord terkuat seperti Laharl, Adell, Mao, dan Valvatorez. Apa mereka bisa? Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Disgaea fanfic. Pair: Naru x Sara x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara, Sasuke x Asia, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin(Zenon)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja.

Chapter 1: Back To Netherworld

 _ **-Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , _ **Netherworld**_ -

Naruto, cucu dari _**Overlord**_ Laharl dan Etna serta seorang mantan _**Demon Hunter**_ bernama Adell dan juga _**Overlord**_ Zenon aka Rozalin dan anak dari Kushina serta Minato saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong kastil milik kakeknya, Laharl. Dia memiliki warna rambut merah crimson dan juga mata berwarna mata biru. Saat sampai di dalam, dia pun disambut oleh kakek dan nenek dari ibunya… Laharl dan juga Etna. Kakek dan neneknya dari ayahnya, Adell dan Rozalin serta kedua orang tuanya dan juga istri dari kakeknya yang lain yang bernama Flonne.

"Maaf aku terlambat Laharl-jiji…" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Naruto! Berbicaralah yang sopan pada kakekmu! Dia merupakan seorang _**Overlord**_ kau tahu!" Teriak Etna dan Kushina saat mendengar cucu dan anaknya berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Etna, Kushina…" Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak apa-apa Naruto memanggilku seperti itu… Lagipula dia itu cucuku."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku lebih suka saat Naruto memanggilku jiji hahahaha." Ucap Laharl yang mulai tertawa nista.

"Ehem, Laharl-kun… Bisa kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita barusan." Ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Flonne, istri pertama dari Laharl.

"Baiklah, Flonne-chan." Balas Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto… Aku mendengar kabar bahwa sepupumu… Cucu dari nenekmu, Flonne telah ditemukan."

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto pun tersentak. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan cucu kakeknya yang satu lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin… Karena dulu, ada pengkhianat di kastilnya dan dia mengambil anak dari Laharl dan Flonne dan membawanya jauh dari _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s**_ _**Castle**_ dan mereka tidak bisa menemukannya setelah sekian lama. Kemudian dia menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata "Kau serius jiji?"

"Aku serius, Naruto." Jawab Laharl.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia berada di dimensi lain, di kota bernama _**Tokyo**_ …" Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawanya segera kesini dan tolong bawa dia dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, Naruto."

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan melakukannya jiji…" Balas Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan sayapnya, kemudian dia melihat Flonne dan berkata "Tenang saja Flonne-baachan. Aku akan membawanya kesini dan membuatmu bisa bertemu dengan cucumu."

"Terima kasih Naruto, terima kasih…" Ucap Flonne yang sudah menangis karena terharu akan kesediaan Naruto untuk membawa cucunya kembali ke Netherworld.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto…" Ucap Minato dan Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dengar dari tou-sama bahwa dia sedang diincar dan orang yang mengincarnya adalah _**Fallen Angel**_ sama seperti nenekmu, Flonne karena dia mempunyai kekuatan yang hanya ekslusif berada disana yang bernama [ **Sacred Gear** ]"

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengincar cucu dari Flonne-baachan kalau dia juga merupakan _**Fallen Angel**_ seperti Flonne-baachan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena _**Fallen Angel**_ disana dan dunia kita berbeda Naruto." Jawab Adell, kakeknya dari ayahnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu di dimensi lain juga memiliki _**Fallen Angel**_ seperti kita."

"Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat, Naruto?" Tanya Laharl, dan Naruto pun menggangguk. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka portal untuk cucunya karena melihat ekspresi dari anak perempuannya, kemudian dia berkata "Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada putramu, putriku?"

"Ya, tou-sama." Jawab Kushina, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau akan pergi sendirian? Apa kau tidak membawa vassalmu seperti Sara-chan dan Sasuke?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sara-chan dan si teme itu pasti sedang berlatih supaya mereka menjadi kuat dan bisa menjadi _**Overlord**_ yang hebat seperti Laharl-jiji, Etna-baachan, dan juga Rozalin-baachan… Jadi aku akan pergi sendiri. Lagipula mereka itu hanya _**Fallen Angel**_ yang tidak sekuat Flonne-baachan dan juga Sicily-bachan. Jadi mereka bukanlah tantangan untuk calon _**Overlord**_ sepertiku."

Whaaaaccckkk

"Ittaaaiii!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berhenti memukul kepalaku, kaa-sama."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Kau tahu kalau ayahmu pernah bilang bahwa meremehkan lawan adalah kunci menuju kematianmu sendiri." Teriak Kushina yang kesal karena melihat anaknya juga sepertinya memiliki sifat arogan sama seperti ibu dan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu itu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Laharl dan berkata "Laharl-jiji dan juga Etna-baachan juga arogan, tapi mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Kushina pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada ayah dan ibunya dan membuat mereka berdua merinding disko, kemudian Laharl pun berkata "Jangan samakan aku dan kau cucuku… Aku itu kuat, kau butuh seribu tahun lebih untuk mengalahkanku hahahahaha."

'Kakek dan cucunya sama saja…' Batin semua orang disana, kecuali Laharl dan Naruto.

Laharl pun membuka portal yang menghubungkannya ke tempat cucu dari Flonne berada dan Laharl pun berkata "Bawa dia dengan selamat, Naruto."

"Hn." Balas Naruto, sebelum dia memasuki portal itu dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , **Japan** -

Saat ini di sebuah taman, seorang pemuda berambut coklat spike bernama Issei Hyoudou sedang duduk bersama dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memakai baju khas ala suster gereja bernama Asia Argento yang terlihat sedang berkencan. Apa mereka sedang berkencan? Tidak, hanya saja Issei mengajak gadis itu pergi karena dia merupakan temannya dan sebagai permintaan maafnya karena dia gagal menyelamatkannya dari exorcist gila bernama Freed. Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, muncullah gadis berambut hitam yang bertubuh seksi dengan sayap berwarna hitam pekat dengan pemuda yang dia tahu telah melukai Asia kemarin, Freed.

Issei yang melihat itu pun menggertakkan giginya dan berkata "Raynare! Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku Issei-kun…" Ucap Raynare, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah kejadian itu kau meninggalkanku dan sedang bersama wanita lain saat ini?"

"Diamlah!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu! Memangnya siapa yang menusukku dengan tombaknya karena alasan aku mempunyai [ **Sacred Gear** ] yang akan membahayakan eksistensinya?"

"Itu aku…" Jawab Raynare dengan santai tanpa ekspresi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau punya masalah dengan itu Issei-kun?"

"Gggggrrrrrrrrrrr…." Ucap Issei yang menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena mendengar ucapan Raynare. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok di depannya itu, tidak ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali atas apa yang dilakukan olehnya sampai-sampai membuatnya terbunuh. Kemudian dia melihat iris mata Raynare dengan tajam dan berkata "Mau apa kau kesini, Raynare?"

"Aku ingin menjemputnya karena ritual pengambilan [ **Sacred Gear** ] miliknya akan segera dimulai…" Jawab Raynare, kemudian dia melihat sosok pria didekatnya dan berkata "Benar bukan, Freed?"

"Itu benar Raynare." Jawab Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan setelah dia mati, aku akan berhasil bermain-main dengan tubuhnya khukhukhu."

Asia yang mendengar itu pun berlindung disebelah Issei dan berkata "Kumohon lindungi aku, Issei-san… Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dua orang berhati busuk ini memanfaatkan [Sacred Gear] milikku untuk kejahatan."

Issei pun menggangguk akan hal itu, kemudian dia melihat Freed dan berkata "Apa maksudmu mati? Apa kau mencoba membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan [ **Sacred Gear** ] miliknya?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, _**Devil**_ -kun…" Ucap Freed yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau seseorang yang diambil [ **Sacred Gear** ] miliknya, maka dirinya akan…. MATI!"

Issei yang mendengar itu pun shock, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Apa itu benar Asia-san?"

"I-Itu benar Issei-san." Jawab Asia dengan gugup.

Issei pun menghela nafas dan kemudian dia melihat Raynare dan Freed, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu… AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMBAWA DIA!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan senang hati untuk membunuhmu _**Devil**_ -kun…" Ucap Freed yang sudah melesat ke arah Issei… Tapi dia dibuat terpental oleh seseorang berambut merah spiky dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau ingin membawa dia…" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hadapi aku terlebih dahulu."

'Siapa orang ini? Auranya sangat kuat, hampir sama seperti Azazel-sama…' Batin Raynare yang merinding karena kedatangan orang itu, kemudian dia memberanikan diri dan berkata "Siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau disini?"

"Namaku Naruto Krievsetvyan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah seorang _**Demon**_ dan aku kesini karena untuk membawa sepupuku ke _**Netherworld**_."

"Memangnya siapa sepupumu, _**Demon**_ -san?" Tanya Freed dengan nada menghina.

'Sombong sekali orang ini? Dia pikir, dia itu bicara dengan siapa? Dan dari auranya sepertinya dia manusia…' Batin Naruto yang memberikan tatapan tajam pada Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Asia "Sepupu yang kumaksud adalah gadis berambut pirang di belakang badan pemuda berambut coklat itu."

Mata Asia pun terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Pemuda pirang itu adalah sepupuku? Kalau dia sepupuku… Berarti aku juga seorang _**Demon**_?'

"Jangan bercanda kau!" Teriak Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Asia itu manusia… Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sepupu seorang _**Demon**_ sepertimu!"

"Yang aku katakan tadi adalah benar, pemuda-san…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Gadis bernama Asia itu adalah hybrid dari _**Demon**_ , _**Fallen Angel**_ , dan manusia."

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa…" Ucap Raynare yang merasa diabaikan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia membuat [ **Light Spear** ] di tangannya dan dia melemparnya ke arah Naruto "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil mangsaku pemuda-san!"

Grreeeebbbb

"Whoooaaaa! Tenanglah nona… Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik." Ucap Naruto yang berhasil menangkap [ **Light Spear** ] milik Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

'Dia bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah tanpa merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun…' Batin Issei, Raynare, dan Freed yang terkejut karena aksi nekat Naruto itu. Kemudian Raynare pun melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata "Siapa sebenarnya kau? KENAPA KAU BISA MENANGKAP [ **LIGHT SPEAR** ] MILIKKU DENGAN MUDAH!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku itu _**Demon**_ …" Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dari tatapan Naruto dan melanjutkan "Oh, aku tahu… Kau pasti berpikir karena di dalam dimensi ini memiliki makhluk yang hampir serupa dengan Demon, maka kau pikir kau sudah tahu kelemahanku… Sayangnya kau salah besar nona."

Praaaaannngggg

[ **Light Spear** ] milik Raynare pun hancur di tangan Naruto, dan membuat semua orang terkejut. Kemudian dia melihat Raynare dan berkata dengan nada dingin "Tapi sayangnya… Senjata itu belumlah cukup untuk mengalahkan calon _**Overlord**_ terkuat di _**Netherworld**_ , _**Fallen**_ _**Angel**_ bodoh."

' _ **Overlord**_ … Apa itu seperti _**Maou**_ yang dikatakan oleh buchou? Dan apa itu _**Netherworld**_? Bukannya seharusnya _**Underworld**_ ya? Arrrrrggggghhhh, lama-lama otakku bisa meledak karena memikirkan hal seperti ini." Teriak Issei yang frustasi pada sosok yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa dia adalah sepupu dari Asia karena Naruto berbicara hal-hal yang tidak pernah didengarnya dari _**King**_ -nya

"Issei-san…"

"Jadi kau ingin melawanku…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berkata " _ **Leivateinn**_! Berikan aku kekuatanmu!"

Srrrrrriiinnngggg

Muncullah pedang secara misterius di tangan kanan yang diangkat oleh Naruto dan pedang itu memiliki aura yang sangat besar. Freed yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Pedang itu… Aku harus memilikinya."

Naruto pun melihat Freed langsung melesat ke arahnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tertarik pada pedangku ternyata… Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar ingin bertarung. _**Wind Weapon**_! _**Wind Charge**_!"

"Kau melawak ya! Serangan macam apa itu!" Teriak Freed yang mulai menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta.

Traaaaaannnnkkk

Traaaaaannnnkkk

Traaaaaannnnkkkk

"Kau lumayan juga bocah…" Ucap Freed yang masih mengayunkan pedangnya tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau juga sama orang tua…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berhasil menyerang Freed… Meskipun cuma bajunya saja yang terkena, tapi itu belum selesai, saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat pedangnya ke udara dan berkata " _ **Wind**_!"

"Ugh…" Ucap Freed yang terlempar karena dorongan serangan elemen angin Naruto, kemudian dia bangkit dan membatin 'Serangan tambahan kah? Apa jurus yang tadi dia pakai adalah pemicunya?'

'Sugoi…' Batin Asia dan Issei yang melihat serangan Naruto.

Naruto pun melihat Asia dan kemudian dia berkata"Maaf, tapi ini harus kuakhiri… Karena ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Asia-san, _**Giga Wind**_!"

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Freed yang tubuhnya sudah masuk dalam sebuah pusaran angin dan melayang-layang di udara.

"Sudah nikmati saja orang tua…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jatulah ke tanah!"

Booooooooommmmm

Muncul asap lumayan banyak karena benturan Freed dengan tanah. Dan saat asap itu menghilang… Mereka kecuali Naruto dibuat terkejut saat tubuh Freed sudah masuk ke tanah dan hanya meninggalkan kepalanya saja. Naruto pun melihat Freed dalam posisi duduk dan mentertawakannya.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan menatap mata seolah menyindir Freed "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu sobat? Kau seperti orang yang sedang dikubur saja…."

"Diam kau! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Freed dengan kesal karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang mengejek dan menghinanya habis-habisan.

"Sudah dalam posisi begini saja kau sudah sok kuat dihadapanku…" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin, kemudian dia mencekik leher Freed dan menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya berhasil keluar dari dalam tanah dan dia masih dalam kondisi yang dicekik oleh Naruto dan membuatnya berkata "Kau itu bodoh… Kau terlalu berani melawanku, _**Pure**_ - _ **Blood Demon**_ dan cucu dari ketiga _**Overlord**_ yang berkuasa di _**Netherworld**_. Kau pikir kau itu siapa!"

Freed pun merasakan rasa takut akan tatapan Naruto, kemudian Naruto melempar tubuh lemah milik Freed ke arah Raynare dan berkata "Pergilah sebelum aku membunuh kalian disini… Jika Laharl-jiji atau Sasuke-teme yang melawan kalian, mungkin kalian tidak akan bertahan lama. Berbeda denganku yang sering memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi orang yang ingin berubah dan membuat kakekku memanggilku _**Kind Demon**_ …"

Raynare pun tanpa basa-basi langsung segera pergi dari sana sambil membawa Freed. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Asia tapi Issei menahannya dan berkata "Mau apa kau?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku saat ini ingin membawa dia pulang ke rumahnya… Neneknya telah lama menunggunya selama beberapa tahun." Jawab Naruto.

"Hanya nenek… Lalu mana ibu dan ayahku? Apa mereka tidak merindukanku juga?" Tanya Asia.

"Aku akan jelaskan saat kita sudah sampai disana…" Jawab Naruto yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

'Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia terlihat sedih saat Asia-chan / aku menanyakan tentang orang tuanya / orang tuaku…' Batin Issei dan Asia, kemudian mereka melanjutkan 'Tadi dia tidak berekspesi seperti itu… Malah terkesan hiperaktif."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Naruto." Ucap Asia.

Issei yang melihatnya pun terkejut dan berkata "Kenapa, Asia? Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin mencari teman sebanyak mungkin disini?"

"Aku tahu itu…" Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi keluargaku ingin bertemu denganku… Aku tidak bisa diam saja disini."

"Kau percaya begitu saja pada dia? Apa kau yakin dia bukan pendusta?" Tanya Issei dengan nada curiga.

"Hmft, aku memang seorang _**Demon**_ …" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku bukanlah seorang pendusta."

"Aku percaya padamu kok Naruto." Ucap Asia yang tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Nah gitu dong… Panggil saja aku Naruto tanpa suffiks-san." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membuat portal yang sama seperti yang dibuat Laharl dan berkata "Ayo kita masuk, Asia…"

"Ayo…"

Issei yang melihat Naruto dan Asia memasuki portal itu dan kemudian dia melihat portal itu tertutup sedikit demi sedikit hanya bisa menatap portal itu dengan cemas. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah jebakan? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah strategi musuh untuk mengambil [ **Sacred Gear** ] miliknya? Tapi dia menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk itu dan dia mulai percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Asia. Karena dia tahu, kalau Asia percaya padanya berarti sosok bernama Naruto itu juga bisa dipercaya. Setelah portal itu menghilang sepenuhnya, muncullah dua lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan Rias dan Akeno yang sering disebut-sebut _**Kuoh Great Onee**_ - _ **Sama**_ oleh para siswa dan siswi di _**Kuoh Academy**_ **.**

"Buchou…" Ucap Issei yang panik karena takut ketahuan bahwa dia tadi berjalan-jalan dengan Asia yang notabene-nya adalah musuh karena Asia tergabung dalam fraksi _**Fallen**_ _**Angel**_.

"Sedang apa kau disini Issei?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja dengan Asia-chan tadi." Jawab Issei dengan nada santai.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia meelanjutkan "Jauhi dia! Dia itu adalah musuh bagi fraksi kita Issei karena dia termasuk dalam anggota fraksi _**Fallen Angel**_. Apa kau paham?"

"Aku paham, buchou." Jawab Issei.

"Issei…" Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Rias tadi merasakan kekuatan besar berasal dari sini… Kenapa sekarang menghilang? Kau sudah lama disini kan? Pasti kau tahu kronologis kejadiannya."

"Begini… Tadi aku dan Asia-chan berbicara dan makan es krim bersama." Balas Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kemudian Raynare dan juga Freed datang dengan alasan bahwa mereka akan menjemputnya untuk mengambil [ **Sacred Gear** ] milik Asia-chan. Aku ingin melawannya… Tapi ada sesosok pemuda yang muncul seumuran dengan kita dan dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah sepupu Asia. Dia bilang namanya Naruto Kriezsetvyan, dan dia adalah seorang _**Demon**_."

" _ **Demon**_ …"

"Aku belum pernah tentang _**Demon**_? Yang kutahu hanyalah _**Youkai**_."

Issei pun menghiraukan perkataan Rias dan Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ya, dia bilang dirinya adalah _**Demon**_. Kemudian Raynare membuat [ **Light Spear** ] dan dia lemparkan ke Naruto-san, tapi ternyata dia malah menangkap tombak itu dengan mudah dan dia mengatakan bahwa kalau dia tidak memiliki kelemahan seperti kita, para _**Devil**_ meskipun di dunianya _**Devil**_ dan _**Demon**_ hampir memiliki banyak kesamaan… Kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertarung dengan Freed, tapi Freed kalah dari dia dan Raynare dan dia terpaksa pergi tanpa Asia-chan… Lalu mereka pergi menggunakan portal yang dibuat Naruto-san."

"Apa _**Demon**_ dan _**Devil**_ itu sejenis? Kenapa dia bisa bilang bahwa _**Demon**_ dan _**Devil**_ mempunyai banyak kesamaan" Tanya Rias pada queennya, Akeno.

"Sepertinya begitu buchou hanya saja dalam bangsa Demon aku mendengar kata-kata yang aneh yang tidak pernah aku dengar darimu, buchou." Ucap Issei.

"Kata-kata aneh seperti apa?" Tanya Rias

"Seperti kata _**Overlord**_ dan _**Netherworld**_ … Aku belum pernah mendengar kata-kata itu." Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya kata Overlord dan _**Netherworld**_ mempunyai makna yang sama seperti kata _**Maou**_ dan juga _**Underworld**_."

'Info yang menarik… Aku jadi tertarik padamu Kriezsetvyan-kun, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi.' Batin Rias dan kemudian dia pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya bersama dengan Akeno dan meninggalkan Issei sendirian di taman.

Issei yang ditinggal sendiri pun menangis ala anime dan berkata "Whyyy! Nasibku selalu sial! Tadi ditemani Asia, dia malah pergi dengan Naruto-san… Dan saat bertemu dengan buchou dan Akeno-senpai, aku malah ditinggal sendiri. Dan lebih parahnya lagi… KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT LINGKARAN SIHIR SENDIRI, OH GOD SAVE ME! Ow, Ow, Ow… Kepalaku sakit"

 _ **-Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , _ **Netherworld**_ -

Naruto dan Asia berhasil keluar dari portal yang menghubungkan _**Tokyo**_ dengan _**Netherworld**_ … Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Asia merasakan pelukan hangat dari seseorang. Naruto yang melihat siapa pelaku pemeluk Asia ini hanya tersenyum karena sang pemeluk Asia adalah sang nenek sendiri, _**Flonne**_ sang _**Fallen Angel**_.

"Cucuku! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu… Aku merindukanmu, sungguh merindukanmu!" Teriak Flonne yang sudah menangis haru karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan cucunya setelah beberapa tahun cucunya menghilang dan putri dan menantunya bunuh diri karena frustasi saat mereka yang dibantu Laharl, Flonne, Etna, Adell, Rozalin, Minato, Kushina, dan lain-lain tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

'Cucuku… Apa dia nenekku? Apa benar dia nenekku?' Batin Asia yang bimbang dengan perasaannya saat ini. Kemudian dia melihat Flonne yang masih memeluknya dengan erat dan dia pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Tapi perasaan di dalam tubuh dan hatiku ini tidak bisa dibohongi… Dia adalah nenekku.'

Naruto pun ingin meminta Asia untuk membalas pelukan neneknya, tapi tidak jadi saat Asia membalas pelukan neneknya dan berkata "Ya, ini aku baa-chan… Aku telah kembali."

Flonne dan Asia pun melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian Flonne melihat Naruto dan berkata "Jadi siapa nama cucuku ini, Naruto?"

"Di sana, dia diberi nama Asia Argento oleh panti asuhan yang mengasuhnya.' Jawab Naruto.

'Penculik yang menculik cucuku bukan hanya membuat anak dan menantuku mati karena perbuatannya, tapi juga membuat cucuku dirawat di panti asuhan. Berani sekali mereka melakukan itu pada cucu seorang _**Overlord**_ sepertiku' Batin Laharl yang emosi saat mendengar cerita tentang Asia yang dirawat di panti asuhan. Menurutnya itu sebuah penghinaan untuk cucu dari seorang _**Overlord**_ sepertinya.

'Sepertinya Laharl-kun / Laharl / tou-sama / jiji sangat marah saat mendengar kabar ini.' Batin Etna, Flonne, Adell, Rozalin, Minato, Kushina dan Naruto.

Laharl yang merasa diperhatikan pun meredam emosinya, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Cucuku, saat ini… Kau bukan lagi Asia Argento, tapi Asia Kriezsetvyan. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti jii-chan" Balas Asia yang menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat

Etna yang melihat itu pun berkata "Hmmm, setidaknya cucu dari Flonne lebih respect pada kakeknya daripada cucuku sendiri."

"Diamlah baa-chan!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak terima akan sindiran dari neneknya dan membuat semuanya termasuk Asia tertawa melihat pertengkaran nenek dan cucunya ini.

"Oh ya, Naruto… Aku dan Flonne-chan sedang meminta para Prinny untuk membereskan bekas tempat tidur Aria dan Light sebagai tempat tidur Asia…" Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa kan ajak dia jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tentu saja jiji…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Ayo Asia…"

Naruto pun keluar dari _**Meeting**_ ' _ **s Room**_ di _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , dan diikuti oleh Asia. Dia mengajak Asia ke taman dan juga perpustakaan. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat yang terdiri dari _**Item Shop**_ , _**Armor Shop**_ , dan _**Weapon Shop**_ untuk kebutuhan para prajurit atau Laharl, Etna, Rozalin dan Kushina vassal. Pintu portal menuju ke _**Item World**_ , _**Dark Assembly**_ , dan sebuah _**Clinic**_. Mereka berdua pun memasuki _**Dark Assembly**_ dan Asia pun melihat banyak sekali prajurit dalam berbagai _**Class**_ baik itu ras manusia atau _**Demon**_.

Asia pun melihat sekitar tempat itu dan berkata pada Naruto "Dimana ini, Naruto?"

"Ini tempat para prajurit untuk memilih seseorang untuk dijadikan murid mereka atau mereka berganti _**Class**_ , tempat untuk mengambil seorang vassal atau hal-hal yang lain." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu vassal?" Tanya Asia.

"Vassal itu bisa dibilang budak atau pembantu kita, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya teman seperjuangan." Jawab Naruto.

"Terdengar familiar…" Ucap Asia.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di dunia tempat kau menemukanku ada ras atau fraksi bernama _**Devil**_ dan mereka mempunyai budak atau pembantu yang disebut dengan peerage." Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melihat sekelompok orang dengan _**Class**_ yang sama dan dia pun berkata "Kau tahu _**Class**_ apa itu, Naruto?"

"Itu _**Class**_ [ **Magic Knight** ]…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Class**_ milikku pada awalnya itu adalah [ **Magic Knight** ], tapi itu berubah menjadi [ **Elemental Knight** ]."

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Asia.

" _ **Class**_ [ **Magic Knight** ] itu hanya bisa memiliki satu elemen saja setiap _**Class**_ dan itu random… Bisa jadi dia mendapatkan elemen api, angin, atau es." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku berbeda… Aku bisa menguasai ketiganya dan membuat classku berubah menjadi [ **Elemental Knight** ]."

"Kau hebat sekali, Naruto…" Ucap Asia yang kagum pada sepupunya itu.

"Hahahaha, kau bisa saja Asia. Tapi terima kasih atas pujianmu." Balas Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambil vassal pertamamu disini dan kau akan menjadi masternya. Saat itu terjadi, maka saat mereka menguasai beberapa jurus atau sihir, kau bisa mendapatkan jurus atau sihir yang dikuasai muridmu itu secara instan."

"Sepertinya hebat…" Balas Asia, kemudian dia melihat kumpulan orang-orang itu dan berkata "Tapi _**Class**_ apa yang cocok untuk kurekrut sebagai vassal-ku?"

"Kelas _**Mage**_ seperti [ **Galaxy Mage** ] atau [ **Prism Skull** ] juga bisa karena mereka mempunyai sihir elemen yang kuat dan juga mereka mempunyai beberapa sihir untuk melemahkan musuh…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kelas _**Healer**_ seperti [ **Cardinal** ] juga bagus… Mereka mempunyai sihir penyembuhan tingkat tinggi seperti _**Giga Heal**_ atau _**Omega Heal**_ , dan juga sihir support yang lain…"

'Sepertinya ketiga _**Class**_ yang dibilang Naruto itu tergolong kuat, jadi aku bingung untuk memilihnya. Untuk _**Mage**_ , mereka punya sihir untuk melemahkan musuh dan sihir elemen yang kuat. Kalau _**Healer**_ , aku mempunyai [ **Twilight Healing** ]… Tapi itu hanya bisa dipakai di satu orang saja dan sihir supportnya juga terlihat menarik. Sepertinya aku akan memilih class [ **Cardinal** ] saja.' Batin Asia, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan memilih [ **Cardinal** ]."

Salah seorang [ **Cardinal** ] pun datang dan Asia diberikan beberapa pilihan. Asia kemudian melihat Naruto dan berkata "Aku harus melakukan apa saat ini Naruto?"

"Kau hanya tinggal memberikan nama padanya saja, karena kau adalah tuannya saat ini." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah itu, kalian buatlah kesepakatan antara kalian untuk menerima dia sebagai vassalmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku namakan dia, Kimi Orvelian."

Sekarang sang [ **Cardinal** ] bernama Kimi itu langsung menggenggam tangan Asia dan berkata "Aku Kimi Orvelian, bersumpah… Akan selalu setia untuk menemani, melindungi, dan menjaga tuanku… Asia Kriezstvyan sampai akhir hayatku dengan seluruh tubuh dan hayatku dengan menjadi vassal darinya."

Tubuh Asia dan Kimi pun bersinar dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan berkata "Selamat, kau telah mendapatkan vassal pertamamu Asia."

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Balas Asia.

"Kalian sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Naruto yang sudah ingin pergi dari _**Dark Assembly**_ , tapi harus berhenti karena dia melihat sosok berambut merah yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Naaaarrrrrruuuuuu!" Teriak gadis itu yang langsung menambah kecepatan larinya.

'Oh shit! Kenapa dia harus muncul secepat ini.' Batin Naruto yang terjatuh karena langsung diterjang oleh sang gadis berambut merah itu dan hanya membuat Asia dan Kimi menatapnya bingung.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Akhirnya fic triple crossover Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan juga Disgaea selesai juga… Ini fic terinspirasi setelah saya memainkan game Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories selama 39 jam. Fic ini ane buat sebagai break dari perilisan Season 2 Ultimate Team yang berjudul Ultimate Team: The Hero's Return. Ane scene terakhir pas Asia memilih orang untuk menjadi vassalnya padahal ingin memasukkan saat Adell memilih stat untuk orang yang akan direkrut di game itu seperti Good For Nothing, Average, atau Genius tapi ane takut kalau itu akan membuat fic ini jadi seperti gamenya dalam mode tulisan. Jadi enggak kubuat. So enjoy read, dan jangan lupa kasih reviewnya minna-san.

Character List(For Now):

Kriezsetvyan:  
Class: [ **Elemental Knight** ]  
Weapon: _**Leivateinn**_  
Status: _**Pure**_ - _ **Blood Demon**_ , _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s**_ trainee  
Skill:  
1\. Wind/Fire/Ice  
2\. Mega Wind/Fire/Ice  
3\. Giga Wind/Fire/Ice  
4\. Wind Weapon/Fire Weapon/Ice Weapon  
5\. Wind Charge/Fire Charge/Ice Charge  
6\. Anti-Wind/Anti-Fire/Anti-Ice  
7\. Blade Rush  
8\. Hurricane Slash  
9\. Moon Slash  
10\. Winged Slayer  
11\. Dark X Slash  
12\. Dimension Slash

B. Asia Kriezsetvyan(Note: Sihir magic Asia akan bertambah semakin bertambahnya chapter):  
Class: [ **Master Mage** ]  
Status: Hybrid _**Fallen Angel**_ , _**Demon**_ , dan manusia serta _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Trainee**_  
Skill:  
1\. Wind/Fire/Ice/Star/Heal  
2\. Mega Wind/Fire/Ice/Star/Heal  
3\. Giga Wind/Giga Fire/Giga Ice/Giga Heal/Giga Heal  
Wind/Omega Fire/Omega Ice/Omega Star/Omega Heal  
5\. Tera Wind/Tera Fire/Tera Ice/Tera Star  
6\. Armor Break  
7\. Resist Break  
8\. Slow  
9\. Enfeeble  
10\. Blind  
11\. Mind Break  
12\. Shield  
13\. Espoir  
14\. Braveheart  
15\. Target Lock  
16\. Speed Boost

Orvelian:  
Class: [ **Cardinal** ]  
Weapon: _**Yoichi**_ ' _ **s Bow**_  
Status: Asia's vassal  
Weapon:  
1\. Heal  
2\. Mega Heal  
3\. Giga Heal  
4\. Omega Heal  
5\. Espoir  
6\. Shield  
7\. Braveheart  
8\. Target Lock  
9\. Speed Boost  
10\. Poison Blast  
11\. Raiden Missile  
12\. Delta Split  
13\. Zielregen  
14\. Doppelgager

D. Sasuke Uchiha:  
Class: Touryou  
Weapon: _**Sword of Kusanagi**_  
Status: Naruto's vassal, _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s**_ trainee  
Skill:  
1\. Blade Rush  
2\. Hurricane Slash  
3\. Moon Slash  
4\. Winged Slayer  
5\. Dark X Slash  
6\. Dimensional Slash  
7\. Utsutsemi  
8\. Konoha Gakure

E. Sara:  
Class: [ **Elemental Mage** ]  
Weapon: _**Staff of Creation  
**_ Status: Naruto's vassal, _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s**_ trainee  
Skill:  
1\. Wind/Fire/Ice  
2\. Mega Wind/Mega Fire/Mega Ice  
3\. Giga Wind/Giga Fire/Giga Ice  
4\. Omega Wind/Omega Fire/Omega Ice  
5\. Tera Wind/Tera Fire/Tera Ice  
6\. Armor Break  
7\. Resist Break

Istilah:

 _ **Demon**_ : _**Demon**_ disini mempunyai kesamaan dengan bangsa _**Devil**_ di anime DxD

 _ **Overlord**_ : _**Demon**_ terkuat yang diakui di seluruh _**Netherworld**_ dan menjadi pemimpin, judge, atau para senator disana. Belum diketahui seorang _**Overlord**_ lebih kuat dari seorang _**Maou**_ di LN DxD atau tidak

 _ **Netherworld**_ : Tempat tinggal Naruto, Asia, Sasuke, dan Sara serta para _**Demon**_ disana. Sama saja seperti _**Underworld**_ di LN DxD.

Vassal: Sama seperti peerage di LN DxD… Bedanya tidak ada system _**Evil Pieces**_ untuk menjadikan seseorang sebagai vassal dari seorang _**Demon**_ , tapi mereka hanya membutuhkan perjanjian antara sang _**Demon**_ dan calon vassalnya dan juga seorang yang terikat perjanjian tidak akan berubah menjadi _**Demon**_ … Tidak seperti orang yang direinkarnasikan menjadi _**Devil**_ dengan menggunakan _**Evil Pieces**_ yang akan merubah ras awalnya menjadi _**Devil**_ … Sistem perjanjian antara master dan vassal-nya hanya membuat sang vassal akan hidup abadi yang hanya bisa mati jika dibunuh.

 _ **Fallen Angel**_ : Makhluk yang suka membuat masalah di LN DxD pada volume awal-awal karena salah satu _**General**_ -nya berkhianat dan berniat melanjutkan perang. Di dunia Disgaea, Flonne menjadi _**Fallen Angel**_ setelah Lahal mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menghidupkan Flonne yang mati dalam pertarungan terakhir Laharl, Etna, Flonne, dan kawan-kawan melawan main antagonist di Disgaea 1 dan membuat Flonne yang awalnya merupakan _**Angel**_ menjadi _**Fallen Angel**_.

 _ **Demon Lord**_ : Seorang _**Demon**_ yang kekuatannya sedikit dibawah seorang _**Overlord**_. Kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan sebagian _**Netherworld**_ kalau mereka benar-benar serius. Note: Disini para _**Bijuu**_ akan saya buat sebagai _**Demon Lord**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Sasuke x Asia, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin(Zenon)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja.

Chapter 2: To Become A Overlord

 _ **-Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , _ **Netherworld**_ -

Naruto bangkit setelah dia diterjang oleh pelukan maut dari sang gadis berambut merah yang bernama Sara, vassal pertamanya sebelum sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha serta kekasihnya. Kemudian Naruto pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sara dan Sara pun menatapnya dengan tatapan gugup.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak mengagetkanku begitu, Sara-chan." Ucap Naruto yang menyilangkan tangannya di kedua dadanya.

"Ma-Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak sengaja…" Ucap Sara dengan nada gugup, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya kangen padamu saja."

"Kau kangen padaku… Padahal kita baru berpisah selama dua jam, loh." Ucap Naruto yang menyeringai pada Sara dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

Naruto pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sara dan berniat menciumnya, tapi Sara melihat Asia dan melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata dengan aura kegelapan yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya "Siapa dia, Naruto-kun? Siapa gadis pirang yang bersama denganmu itu? Apa dia selingkuhanmu"

Asia yang mendengar itu pun membantah "Aku bukan selingkuhannya. Jangan salah paham nona."

"Dia benar, Sara-chan. Dia bukan selingkuhanku." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah cucu dari Flonne-baachan dan juga keponakanku, namanya Asia Kriezsetvyan. Lalu disebelahnya adalah Kimi Orvelian, vassal pertama dari dia."

"Dia cucu dari Flonne-sama!" Teriak Sara karena shock, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya dia diculik dan menghilang saat dia masih bayi?"

"Iya. Itu memang benar." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Laharl-jiji mendapatkan sebuah berita tentang keberadaan Asia, dan aku ditugaskan untuk membawanya kesini karena kabarnya disana dia sedang diincar oleh orang-orang jahat. Dan beruntungnya aku berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum mereka mendapatkan Asia."

"Oh begitu…" Balas Sara, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Kalau begitu selamat datang kembali di _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , Asia-sama."

"Tidak usah memanggilku dengan suffix sama. Asia saja sudah cukup." Balas Asia, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto, kau masih ingat dengan janjimu tadi sebelum kita kesini kan?"

"Janji apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau akan memberi tahu tentang ayah dan ibuku kan." Jawab Asia.

"Sigh, baiklah… Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau tahu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu, Aria-bachan dan Light-ossan." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memegang tangan Asia dan berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

- _ **The Graveyard**_ , _**Netherworld**_ -

Naruto pun menteleportasikan Asia ke tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kuburan dengan nisan, baik yang kecil ataupun besar. Kemudian Naruto menuntun Asia dan mereka berdua sampai di sebuah kuburan dengan nisan yang besar yang terbentuk dari Kristal. Asia pun terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertulis di dua nisan itu yang bertuliskan nama Aria dan Light, kedua orang tua kandungnya.

'Me-Mereka telah meninggal…' Batin Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari kedua bola matanya 'Saat aku kembali kesini, aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan kasih sayang bukan hanya dari Flonne-baachan tapi juga kedua orang tuaku… Tapi kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini, KAMI-SAMA!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Asia…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak memberitahukanmu tentang ini sebelum kita kesini karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Tapi omong kosong apa yang aku bicarakan ini. Mau disana atau disini aku memberitahukannya… Tetap saja kau akan tetap sedih, benar kan?"

"Ke-Kenapa mereka berdua bisa meninggal, Naruto?" Tanya Asia dengan nada lirih dan kedua bola matanya masih terus meneteskan air matanya

"Saat kau diculik, mereka berdua depresi Asia…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka dan semua yang berada diistana… Mulai dari Laharl-jiji, Etna-baachan, Flonne-baachan, Adell-jiji, dan Rozalin-baachan, serta kaa-chan dan tou-chanku mencarimu dimana-mana, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan pada suatu hari, mereka berpikiran kalau kau itu sudah tiada dan mereka berniat mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri."

"Berarti mereka…"

"Ya…" Potong Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil mengepalkan tangannya "Mereka bunuh diri karena sangat kehilangan dirimu Asia. Kalau saja, kami berhasil menemukanmu lebih cepat lagi… Mungkin kalian bisa bersama lagi, maafkan aku Asia…"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Ucap Asia yang sudah menghapuskan tangisannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian semua sudah melakukan semampu kalian, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai keluarga kan?"

"Kau benar…" Jawab Naruto yang tersenyum. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah kau menemukan keluarga dan tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya, Asia?"

Dia pun mengingat kejadian saat dia diangkat menjadi _**Holy Maiden**_ , sampai dia diusir dari gereja. Kemudian dia melihat kakek dan neneknya dan berkata "Aku ingin menjadi kuat supaya aku bisa melindungi keluarga yang aku punya dan aku akan melewati Laharl-jiji menjadi _**Overlord**_ terkuat di _**Netherworld**_."

"Sepertinya aku akan memiliki rival." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Asia.

"Aku juga bertujuan untuk menjadi seorang _**Overlord**_ seperti Laharl-jiji dan juga aku akan menjadi pelindung bagi semua keluargaku." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Tapi sayangnya aku lebih jauh satu langkah darimu Asia."

"Itu kan karena aku tidak pernah berlatih untuk menjadi kuat sepertimu." Ucap Asia yang merona karena malu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hal yang kubisa hanya menyembuhkan saja dengan Sacred Gearku, [ **Twilight Healing** ] milikku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan membawamu ke seseorang yang bisa mengajarkanmu untuk bisa bertarung sepertiku. Kita berdua akan menjadi _**Overlord**_ yang hebat. Bukan hanya kau dan bukan hanya aku, tapi kita berdua…"

"Benarkah Naruto?" Tanya Asia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu kan sepupuku. Jadi sebagai saudara, aku akan membantumu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sebelum itu kita harus kembali dulu ke _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ … Vassalmu itu dan pacarku yang cerewet dan pencemburu itu pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Hn."

" _ **Dimension Shift**_!"

- _ **Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle, Netherworld**_ -

Naruto pun menggunakan teknik andalannya untuk berteleportasi. Sebenarnya teknik ini bisa digunakan untuk bertelportasi ke tempat lain selain ke _**Netherworld**_ termasuk dimensi lain, tapi tidak bisa sembarangan dan butuh koordinat yang tepat supaya tidak tersasar di dimensi lain. Saat sampai disana, Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang merupakan vassal keduanya sudah berada di tempat ditinggalkannya Sara dan Kimi tadi.

"Sepertinya kita salah tempat Asia." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, masa sih? Kalau kita salah tempat, kenapa ada Kimi-chan dan Sara-chan?" Tanya Asia.

"Kau tidak salah tempat dobe…" Ucap Sasuke yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ini mastermu, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe."

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu itu jika kau tidak memanggilku itu teme, Kriezsetvyan-sama." Balas Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Ugh, terserah padamu sajalah." Balas Naruto yang menghela nafas pasrah pada vassalnya yang suka membuatnya dongkol itu.

"Kau pasti cucu dari Flonne-sama yang dibicarakan Sara tadi…" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Salam kenal. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku merupakan manusia dan merupakan salah satu vassal dari Naruto."

"Salam kenal Sasuke-san." Balas Asia.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi lagi…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat sekali…"

"Iya, aku ada jadwal latihan dengan Obito dan Shisui." Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku kesini hanya karena Sara memberikan telepati padaku."

Naruto pun menggangguk dan Sasuke pun menghilang. Asia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Ayo, Naruto! Katanya kau bilang kau akan membawaku ke tempat seseorang yang bisa mengajarkanku cara untuk bertarung."

"Besok saja, Asia." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pasti lelah kan? Jadi kau gunakan kesempatan ini untuk istirahat."

"Yah…" Ucap Asia dengan nada kecewa, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji kau akan menepati janjimu untuk membawaku menemui guru yang kau maksud itu. Ayo kita pergi Kimi-chan."

"Baik Asia-sama…" Balas Kimi.

"Ayolah Kimi-chan. Panggil aku tanpa suffix sama." Perintah Asia.

"Baiklah Asia…" Balas Kimi, kemudian dia mengikuti Asia ke dalam kastil.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku juga pulang dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hn."

Cup

Naruto pun mencium Sara dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah padam, kemudian Sara dan Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Sara pun pergi ke arah rumahnya, ke portal yang menghubungkan _**Netherworld**_ dan _**Human World**_. Setelah Sara pergi, Naruto pun pergi ke suatu tempat yang merupakan rumah dari senseinya, yaitu Kurama sang _**Demon Lord**_.

"Yo sensei!" Sapa Naruto.

"Ah, itu kau Naruto." Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo duduk, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Naruto pun duduk di sofa di rumah milik gurunya itu, kemudian dia berkata "Seminggu lalu, kau bilang ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang kau ingin katakan padaku. Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu sensei?"

"Sebenarnya ini tentang putriku, Akina." Jawab Kurama.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan putrimu itu?" Tanya Naruto yang meminum air minum milik gurunya itu dengan tidak sopan dan membuatnya mendelik kepadanya.

'Dasar murid tidak sopan…' Batin Kurama, kemudian dia berkata "Kau merasa kan anakku itu bertingkah aneh setiap kau datang kesini? Setiap kau berbicara padanya, dia akan membalas dengan gugup. Dan juga setiap kau tersenyum kepadanya, wajahnya selalu memerah. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Naruto."

Byuuuuurrrrr

"APAAAA!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak sadar sudah menyemburkan air yang diminumnya ke muka Kurama dan membuat mukanya basah kuyup.

"Grrrrrr…." Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia berteriak "DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! KAU SUDAH MEMINUM MINUMANKU SEENAKNYA DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYEMBURKAN AIR ITU KE MUKAKU! AKU TAHU KAU CUCU SEORANG HIGH OVERLORD… TAPI SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA SENSEIMU INI, BAKA!"

"Maaf sensei, aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya terkejut saja tadi." Balas Naruto yang sudah menutup telinganya supaya telinganya tidak pecah karena teriakan Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan karena teringat sesuatu "Jangan bilang… Kalau kau ingin memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih Akina-chan? Kalau iya, aku tidak mau… Aku tahu Akina-chan itu cantik, cantik banget malah. Tapi kalo Sara-chan tahu, aku bisa mati olehnya."

"Hah, kau ini lelaki. Calon _**Overlord**_ lagi…" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek "Tapi sama perempuan saja takut."

"Hei jangan salah, sensei. Laharl-jiji, tou-chan, dan Adell-jiji yang merupakan ketiga orang terkuat di _**Netherworld**_ saja bisa dibuat takut setengah mati oleh seorang wanita, apalagi aku?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kau sendiri yang merupakan _**Demon Lord**_ juga takut pada Airi-bachan saat dia masih hidup kan?"

"Jangan bahas tentang dia lagi." Ucap Kurama dengan nada lirih.

"Maaf, Kurama-sensei." Balas Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena pertanyaan tabu-nya barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Balas Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menjadikan dia vassalmu, Naruto."

Perkataan itu pun sukses membuat sang _**Overlord Prince**_ itu terbelalak, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau yakin bahwa kau, Kurama sang _**Demon Lord**_ terkuat dari 9 _**Demon Lord**_ yang lain ingin meminta pertolongan padaku untuk menjadikan putrinya sendiri menjadi vassal milikku?"

"Aku tahu itu." Ucap Kurama yang meminum airnya yang sudah disiapkan kembali oleh Maid-nya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi setelah Airi-chan… Hanya Akina, putriku yang aku punya dalam hidupku ini. Dia mencintaimu dan ingin selalu dekat padamu, Naruto. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menjadikan dia menjadi vassalmu dan membahagiakan dia, Naruto."

"Kau tahu kan aku belum ada rasa pada putrimu itu?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mencintai Sara dan aku belum ada perasaan pada putrimu itu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"

"Mana tahu…" Ucap Kurama dan membuat Naruto mendelik kepadanyaa, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hati siapapun bisa berubah, Naruto. Mungkin sekarang kau bilang tidak mencintai putriku, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti kau mencintai putriku?"

"Sigh, terserah kau sajalah sensei." Jawab Naruto yang sudah capek berdebat dengan senseinya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke tempat Akina berada?"

Naruto dan Kurama pun pergi ke suatu pekarangan yang dipenuhi dengan boneka kayu yang telah dipersiapkan untuk latihan. Dan mata Naruto pun tertuju pada sosok rubah berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian mata Naruto pun membulat saat melihat rubah itu atau yang dikenal Akina itu bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

'Apa Akina / Akina-chan bisa menggunakan _**Kitsune**_ - _ **Bi**_?' Batin Kurama dan Naruto saat melihat Akina akan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya yang dikenal dengan _**Kitsune**_ - _ **Bi**_ , teknik andalan kedua orang tuanya.

" _ **Kitsune**_ - _ **Bi**_!" Teriak Akina, kemudian dia menembakkan bola api berwarna biru dari mulutnya, tapi masih berukuran sedang dan membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Akina!" Panggil Kurama dari belakang tubuh Akina.

"Tou-sama…" Ucap Akina, kemudian merubah tubuhnya menjadi sesosok gadis seumuran Naruto dan mempunyai fisik tubuh yang ramping, rambut yang berwarna merah auburn dan juga berwarna mata violet yang dia warisi dari ibunya, Airi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sedang apa tou-sama kesini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh melihat latihan putriku sendiri?" Tanya Kurama.

"Bukan begitu tou-sama, aku hanya terkejut saja. Aku pikir kau sedang berada di rumah." Jawab Akina, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan dia pun berkata "Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Eh, halo Akina-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai, tapi itu malah membuat rona merah di pipi Akina semakin melebar.

"Hahahahahaha…." Ucap Kurama yang tertawa nista, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Gampang sekali membuatmu menjadi seperti ini putriku. Tinggal bawa Naruto kesini dan voila, putriku yang strict dan galak bisa menjadi ini."

Akina pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada ayahnya itu dan berkata "Kenapa kau bisa datang berdua untuk menemuiku, tou-sama, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku membawa dia kepadamu karena mulai saat ini, aku serahkan kau kepadanya." Jawab Kurama sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu menyerahkan?" Tanya Akina.

"Aku memberikan kau kepada Naruto sebagai vassalnya." Jawab Kurama.

Akina pun terbengong karena ucapan ayahnya itu, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "A-Aku tidak percaya ini, tou-sama… K-Kau menjualku pada Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak menjualmu. Aku tidak mungkin menjual putriku sendiri." Bantah Kurama dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Akina yang sudah menangis dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku memberikanmu pada Naruto supaya dia bisa menjagamu." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang _**Demon Lord**_ , dan aku bisa menjagamu. Tapi aku tahu perasaanmu kepada Naruto putriku. Oleh karena itulah aku meminta dia untuk menjadikanmu sebagai vassalnya."

'Sejak kapan tou-sama tahu aku mencintai Naruto-kun? Bukannya aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun dan aku bahkan tidak pernah menuliskan tentang itu di buku harianku.' Batin Akina, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang ini tou-sama?"

"Sifatmu mudah ditebak Akina, sifatmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintai Naruto." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku itu memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan anakku sendiri."

Akina pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tapi Naruto-kun tidak mencintaiku dan lagipula dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, jadi tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku."

Naruto pun mendengar itu dan tersentak, kemudian dia membatin 'Sebegitu cintakah kau kepadaku Akina-chan?'

"Perasaan seseorang itu tidak ada yang tahu, Akina." Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan ibumu itu dulu musuh, kau tahu? Aku dan dia selalu bertengkar dan kemudian bertarung tentang hal yang tidak penting, seperti kucing dan anjing. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku dan ibumu saling mencintai. Kemudian kami menikah dan kami berdua pun memilikimu, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa ibumu sendiri. Jadi apapun tidaklah mustahil."

'Tou-sama…'

Naruto pun datang dan kemudian dia menepuk kedua bahu milik Akina dan berkata "Akina-chan, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun…" Jawab Akina.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah vassalku." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dan aku akan mulai untuk mencintaimu sebisaku."

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Akina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu… Aku bersedia menjadi vassalmu, Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou Akina-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dan membuat wajah Akina memerah, kemudian dia menjabat tangan Akina dengan lembut.

Akina pun menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata "Aku, Akina putri dari _**Demon Lord**_ Kurama bersumpah… Akan selalu setia untuk menemani, melindungi, dan menjaga tuanku… Naruto Kriezstvyan sampai akhir hayatku dengan seluruh tubuh dan hayatku dengan menjadi vassal darinya."

Tubuh Akina dan Naruto pun bersinar… Tanda dia sudah menjadi vassal dari Naruto. Kemudian dia mendekati Naruto dan Akina, lalu dia berkata "Berarti mulai sekarang, putriku sudah resmi menjadi vassalmu Naruto. Jaga dia baik-baik, atau aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia dan Laharl-sama dan Etna-sama tidak akan bisa melindungimu dari amarahku…"

Naruto dan Akina pun sweatdrop, kemudian Naruto berkata "Seharusnya kan vassal yang menjaga tuannya… Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungi Akina-chan, tenang saja."

"Jaga janjimu kalau begitu." Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia berjalan ke rumahnya.

Naruto pun melihat Akina dan berkata "Kau tidak kembali juga?"

"Aku menginap di kamarmu boleh ya…" Pinta Akina dengan manja.

"Ehhhh!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita ini berbeda gender, kalau aku khilaf dan menerkammu bagaimana?"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin menerkamku, Naruto-kun? Kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan kok." Jawab Akina, dan membuat Naruto merona karena malu. Akina pun yang melihat itu pun menyeringai dan berkata "Kau jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun. Aku kan bisa berubah menjadi rubah dan tidur di lantai didalam kamarmu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memegang tangan Akina dan berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

- _ **Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ -

Naruto pun sampai di rumahnya dan melihat situasi sudah sepi. Bahkan di _**Throne Room**_ , kakek dan neneknya serta kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Naruto pun membawa Akina ke dalam kamarnya secara diam-diam, karena kalau tertangkap basah oleh neneknya atau ibunya. Dia bisa dibakar dengan hujan meteor yang dibuat oleh para _**Prinnies**_ atau teknik ibunya yang membuat cambuk dari teknik rantainya yang bisa menghancurkan gunung dan dia gunakan untuk menyerangnya atau Akina dengan alasan anaknya sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Naruto pun sampai dengan selamat di kamarnya dan kemudian dia tidur dan Akina tidur di lantai dengan memakai wujud rubahnya. Hari pun berganti, dan Etna yang merupakan nenek Naruto pun ingin membangukan cucunya itu karena semuanya sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan. Tapi dia shock saat melihat kedalam kamar cucunya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat sosok Akina yang tidur disamping Naruto, dan dia tidur tanpa memakai pakaian dan membuat Etna naik pitam dan memutuskan untuk meneriaki mereka berdua.

"NARUTOOO!" Teriak Etna dan teriakan itu membuat kaca di kamar Naruto pecah karena saking bisingnya teriakannya itu dan membuat Naruto terkaget dan terbangun.

"Apa-apaan sih, baa-chan? Kenapa kau membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap neneknya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Lihatlah disampingmu anak muda." Ucap Etna yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di kedua dadanya sambil menatap tajam cucunya itu.

Naruto pun melihat kesampingnya dan melihat tubuh telanjang Akina yang membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu, kemudian dia berteriak "UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Akina pun terbangun karena teriakan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ohayou, Naruto-kun…"

"A-Akina-chan… " Ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena malu telah melihat bagian sensitive milik Akina terutama dua dadanya yang berukuran lumayan.

Akina pun menyadari tatapan Naruto dan berkata dengan nada sensual "Ara, apakah kau menyukai apa yang aku suguhkan ini Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dikasurku dan kenapa kau telanjang?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidur di lantai dengan wujud rubahmu."

"Maaf…" Ucap Akina, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada tersenyum "Tapi aku kurang nyaman saat memakai pakaianku dan aku mencium bau darimu yang membuatku bergairah, Naruto-kun. Jadi aku telanjang dan tidur di kasurmu deh."

'Alasan macam apa itu?' Batin Etna dan Naruto.

"Ehem…" Ucap Etna yang berdehem karena merasa diabaikan oleh mereka berdua, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian berdua ikut denganku…"

"Baik baa-chan… / Etna-sama…" Balas mereka berdua.

Etna pun membawa mereka berdua dan mereka dipertemukan oleh Kushina dan Minato serta Kurama yang dipanggil oleh Etna. Kurama pun marah akan tindakan Naruto tapi dia menyayangkan bahwa Naruto tidak sempat melakukan itu dan membuat Akina tidak akan mempunyai cicit dari seorang _**Overlord**_ dan membuatnya dihajar oleh babak belur oleh Etna dan Kushina karena telah berpikiran mesum. Setelah Kurama dibawa pergi oleh Akina, mereka pun pergi ke ruang makan dan bertemu dengan Laharl, Adell, dan Rozalin juga Flonne serta Asia. Adell pun menyeringai sambil melihat cucunya itu dan berkata.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya kemarin malam tidur pertama kali dengan seseorang perempuan, cucuku?" Tanya Adell. Wajah Naruto pun memerah karena itu, tapi Rozalin langsung menginjak kakinya dan membuatnya berkata "Ouch. Apa yang kau lakukan ini, Rozalin?"

"Diamlah dan berhentilah menanyakan hal mesum kepada cucu kita." Jawab Rozalin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau aku tidak akan memberikan jatah kepadamu nanti malam."

Adell pun diam karena ketakutan akan ancaman dari Rozalin. Kemudian Naruto melihat Asia dan berkata "Oh ya Asia… Nanti setelah selesai makan, aku akan membawamu ke _**Veldime**_."

"Kau kenapa ingin mengajak Asia-chan ke _**Veldime**_ , Naruto-kun?" Tanya Flonne.

"Asia bilang dia ingin berlatih karena dia ingin menjadi kuat supaya dia bisa melindungi keluarganya dan dia ingin menjadi _**Overlord**_ yang hebat seperti jiji." Jawab Naruto dan membuat Laharl tersenyum karena perkataan Naruto.

'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kedua cucuku tertarik untuk menjadi _**Overlord**_. Sepertinya aku bisa menyerahkan jabatanku pada mereka berdua setelah mereka siap , karena aku sudah letih terus-terusan untuk menjadi _**High Overlord**_ di _**Netherworld**_.' Batin Laharl.

"Oh ya Flonne-baachan…" Ucap Asia dan membuat Flonne menoleh kepadanya dan membuatnya berkata "Sebenarnya apa itu _**Veldime**_?"

" _ **Veldime**_ adalah sebuah region di _**Human World**_ tempat kakek Naruto, Adell berasal. Dulu tempat itu adalah bagian dari _**Netherworld**_ , saat seorang _**Overlord**_ bernama Zenon mengutuk semua manusia di _**Veldime**_ menjadi monster." Jawab Flonne dan itu membuat Rozalin tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya dan Adell pun menenangkannya. Melihat itu Flonne pun melanjutkan "Disana banyak petarung yang handal, mulai dari petarung dengan menggunakan tenaga fisik, maupun energi sihir."

"Keren…" Balas Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku jadi semakin ingin berlatih disana dan menjadi kuat."

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu itu dulu. Baru kau bisa pergi dengan Naruto ke _**Veldime**_ , Asia." Ucap Laharl.

"Baik jiji." Balas Asia, kemudian dia mulai memakan makanan miliknya.

- _ **Alche City**_ , _**Veldime**_ -

Naruto pun mengajak Asia ke _**Veldime**_ setelah dia dan Asia selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Kemudian dia membawa Asia ke _**Alche City**_ , kota yang hancur di masa kepemimpinan _**Overlord**_ Zenon yang palsu dan kota itu kembali hidup setelah Adell berhasil mengalahkan _**Overlord**_ Zenon palsu dan membuat Rozalin tidak terpengaruh sisi jahat jiwa _**Overlord**_ Zenon yang berada ditubuhnya. Setelah itu dia membawa Asia ke suatu rumah dan dia pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan terlihatlah wanita berambut merah muda dengan rambut twin tail panjang dan itu membuat Asia membatin 'Gaya rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Irina.'

"Oh itu kau, Naruto." Ucap wanita itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk _**Overlord Prince**_? Kau bukan memintaku untuk mengajarkanmu sihir lagi kan? Karena kau sudah menguasai semua sihir elemen yang aku punya dari level biasa sampai level _**Mega**_ , _**Giga**_ , _**Omega**_ , dan _**Tera**_."

"Bukan itu Stella-sensei." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin kau mengajarkan seseorang selain aku dalam bidang sihir."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya wanita bernama Stella itu.

"Sepupuku, Asia Kriezsetvyan. Sang _**Overlord Princess**_." Jawab Naruto dan membuat Stella shock karena ternyata gadis yang berada di dekat Naruto ternyata adalah _**Overlord Princess**_ , karena dia merupakan cucu dari _**High Overlord**_ Laharl dan juga _**Fallen Angel**_ Flonne.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic baru ini. Maaf kalo di fic ini, Asia dan Naruto tidak pergi ke dimensi DxD. Karena ane bakal mau bikin Asia kuat terlebih dahulu setelah latihannya bersama Stella dan juga dia mendapatkan berkah di _**Celestia**_. Buat penjelasan… Kenapa sih battle Naru vs Freed dan Raynare enggak greget? Karena Naruto disini belum ngeluarin skillnya dan skill yang dikeluarinnya itu skill standar di game Disgaea. Oh ya, ane kan udah dapetin dua pair untuk Naru yaitu Sara dan juga Akina(OC). Jadi ane akan memberikan keputusan kepada kalian untuk memberikan pilihan untuk dua pair lagi untuk Naruto. Pilihannya adalah:

Rias Gremory:

Akeno Himejima:

Sona Sitri:

Bebas(Note: Asal jangan yang tua seperti Serafall, Yasaka, Gabriel, dan lain-lain)

Sebagai info saja, mungkin beberapa hari kedepan… Ultimate Team Arc 2: The Hero's Return akan rilis. Jadi tunggu aja ya bagi Ultimate Team lovers.

Review:

Ayub Pratama:

Enggak punya, tapi Naruto hanya punya anak dari _**Demon Lord**_ Kurama bernama Akina sebagai vassalnya.

Senju Hashirama 020101:

Thanks vroh.

Kurotsuki Evan-kun:

Karena ane sudah ngasih tahu di PM, jadi gak akan ane jawab ya.

Maulana59:

Naruto kan baru make skill yang ada digamenya belum skill spesial yang ane tulis dibawah trs lawannya cuma Raynare sama Freed, jadi kalo ane bikin Naruto All-Out enggak etis juga kan. _**Demon Lord**_ memang sebagai pelindung _**Overlord**_ tapi bukan Naruto, karena dia belum menjadi _**Overlord**_. Kurama disini jadi senseinya Naruto. Lebih kuat Naruto, apalagi kalau dia udah make _**Overlord Mode**_.

The Kids no OppAi:

Sama kok dan nanti Asia akan kembali ke DxD tapi dengan keadaan berbeda dan bakal ane buat dia menghajar Diodora saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Haruto RS:

Di PS2 sama PSP.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Mungkin, who knows? Ane bikin NaruSara soalnya ada reader fic ane yang kecewa karena Heroes From Another World pairnya Sara enggak termasuk. Tapi ini harem juga sih

Raitogecko: Bukan, ini dari game Disgaea. Kalo animennya kalo enggak salah namanya, Makai Senki Disgaea.

Special Character Skill(Note: Ini belum semuanya loh):

Naruto Kriezsetvyan:

 _ **Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ : Saat dia memajukan tangannya ke depan, akan mementalkan semua yang berada di depannya karena tekanan gravitasi yang dibuatnya. Efek skill ini sama seperti _**Shinra Tensei**_ di anime Naruto.

 _ **Dimensional Shift**_ : Teknik teleportasi yang bisa digunakan untuk berteleportasi kemanapun. Bahkan dimensi sekalipun, meskipun pengguna harus tahu koordinatnya terlebih dahulu supaya si pengguna tidak terdampar ke dimensi asing.

 _ **The Room**_ : Naruto akan membuat ruang dimensi dan mengurung musuhnya disana. Kemudian dia memakai _**Dimensional Shift**_ untuk mencapai tempat itu dan menyiksanya dari dalam ruang dimensi itu dan membuat musuhnya tidak berdaya.

 _ **Four**_ - _ **Sword Shield**_ : Naruto memajukan tangannya dan akan muncul empat pedang yang akan berputar dan menjadi tameng yang akan melindunginya dari serangan musuh.

 _ **Meteor Overlord Kick**_ : Teknik improvisasi dari teknik _**Meteor Impact**_ milik Laharl. Jika _**Meteor Impact**_ milik Laharl… Laharl akan memanggil sebuah meteor dan melompat ke meteor itu dan tertawa seperti maniak saat dia berada di atas meteor itu sampai meteor itu menghancurkan musuhnya. Maka _**Meteor Overlord Kick**_ … Naruto akan memanggil meteor dan lalu Naruto akan melompat ke atas dan menendang bola meteor berukuran besar itu dengan seluruh kekuatan di kakinya.

 _ **Overlord Mode**_ : Naruto akan berubah menjadi _**Full Demon Mode**_ dengan dua sayap berwarna merah dan dua tanduk di atas telinganya dan muncul beberapa pedang di belakang tubuhnya yang berputar-putar dan membuat kekuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

 _ **Overlord Crash**_ : Semua pedang yang dimiliki Naruto di belakang tubuhnya akan menghadap ke depan dan Naruto akan menyalurkan elemen api, es, dan juga angin ke pedang itu dan langsung dia lesatkan kea rah musuh sampai si musuh hancur berkeping-keping.

Asia Kriezsetvyan:

 _ **Celestia Blessing**_ : Sihir yang membuatnya bisa immune dari serangan berunsur cahaya dari orang-orang yang berada di DxD verse meskipun dia merupakan hybrid _**Demon**_ dan _**Fallen Angel**_ serta manusia. Dia mendapatkan jurus ini setelah datang ke _**Celestia**_.

 _ **Meteorain**_ : Dia menghentakkan tongkat shihirnya ke tanah dan akan muncul hujan meteor yang jatuh secara beruntun untuk menyerang musuh.

 _ **Tri**_ - _ **Arrow Blast**_ : Asia akan memakai panah cahaya dan melesatkan 3 buah anak panah ke arah musuh untuk menyerangnya. Dia mendapatkan jurus ini setelah mendapatkan berkah di _**Celestia**_.

 _ **Overlord Mode**_ : Dalam mode ini, Asia akan memunculkan dua sayap. Yaitu sayap berwarna hitam pekat khas _**Fallen Angel**_ dan juga silver karena blessing yang diberikan dari ketua di _**Celestia**_ bercampur dengan darah _**Demon**_ miliknya.

 _ **Ultimate Blast**_ : Asia akan mengeluarkan dua laser dari sayapnya. Laser berwarna hitam di sayapnya yang berwarna hitam dan laser berwarna putih di sayapnya yang berwarna putih untuk menyerang musuh di dekatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Sasuke x Asia, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin(Zenon)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja.

Chapter 2: The Angel Headquarter, Celestia

Seorang [ **Galaxy Mage** ] bernama Stella ini yang merupakan salah satu guru Naruto selain Kurama pun menatap Asia dengan nada tidak percaya… Kenapa? Karena semua orang tahu bahwa cucu dari _**High Overlord**_ Laharl dan _**Fallen Angel**_ Flonne menghilang sudah lama sekali setelah diculik oleh seorang _**Overlord**_ yang bernama Crowley yang merupakan mantan vassal dari Laharl. Naruto pun menatap gurunya itu dan berkata.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak percaya kalau Asia adalah cucu dari Laharl-jiji dan Flonn-baachan. Tapi kumohon percayalah." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu seratus persen putri dari Light-occhan dan Aria-bachan. Bukannya kau lihat sendiri kalau Asia ini sangat mirip dengan ibunya, walaupun matanya mirip dengan ayahnya?"

"Ah, iya… Kau benar Naruto." Jawab Stella, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Maaf aku telah meragukanmu, Asia-sama…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan suffiks-sama. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan formalitas." Balas Asia.

Stella pun menggangguk mengerti, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah Asia… Jadi apa yang bisa aku ajarkan padamu? Sihir elemental atau sihir debuff atau sihir penyembuhan dan support?"

Asia pun bingung untuk memilih jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari Stella. Dia sangat ingin mempelajari semuanya, supaya dia bisa menyusul Naruto sebagai calon _**Overlord**_ yang kuat. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Umm, Naruto… Kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Hn, tentu saja." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ajarkan saja tentang sihir elemental dari [ **Red Mage** ], [ **Blue Mage** ], dan [ **Green Mage** ], sihir _**Star**_ dari [ **Star Mage** ], dan juga sihir debuff. Biar sihir penyembuhan dan support akan di ajarkan oleh vassal dari Asia yang bernama Kimi."

Stella pun menggangguk dan berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu… Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Asia. Kau juga bisa berlatih di tempat ini, Naruto… Tapi awas sampai kau menghancurkan rumahku dengan teknik _**Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ milikmu… Kau tidak akan kuampuni. Mengerti?"

"Sangat mengerti sensei." Jawab Naruto.

Asia yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung dan membatin 'Sebenarnya teknik apa yang dikatakan Stella-sensei pada Naruto? Sepertinya teknik itu cukup hebat jika bisa menghancurkan rumah seperti itu."

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**Dxd Dimension**_ -

Saat ini Raynare dan Freed yang berhasil kabur dari Naruto… Sedang berada di sebuah tempat sepi dan memberitahukan kegagalan mereka pada salah satu pemimpin _**Fallen Angel**_ yang berciri-ciri , berambut hitam dan juga memiliki telinga seperti bangsa elf. Orang itu bernama Kokabiel, dan dia terlihat murka atas kegagalan dua anak buahnya itu.

"APAA! Kalian gagal!" Teriak Kokabiel, kemudian dia melihat mereka dengan tajam dan berkata "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Di-Dia diselamatkan oleh seseorang Kokabiel-sama." Jawab Raynare dengan ketakutan.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Kokabiel dengan murka karena orang yang dimaksud Raynare itu sudah membuat rencananya gagal berantakan. Dia berencana untuk mengambil Sacred Gear milik Asia dan dia berikan kepada Raynare, supaya mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih untuk melawan dua pemimpin fraksi yang lain juga pemimpin fraksi-nya sendiri, Michael, Sirzech, dan Azazel.

"Namanya Naruto Kriezsetvyan…" Jawab Freed dengan wajah dongkol karena dia sudah dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh Naruto dalam pertarungan mereka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bilang, dia adalah sepupu dari Asia dan dia bertugas untuk membawanya kembali ke rumahnya."

"Dan kalian kalah dari dia? Sebenarnya, SEBERAPA LEMAH DIRI KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Kokabiel dengan nada kesal dan membuat dua orang itu menjauhkan jarak sedikit dari Kokabiel. Kemudian dia menatap tajam mata mereka dan melanjutkan "Aku tahu kalian berdua ini tidak lemah… Tapi kenapa hanya melawan satu orang saja, kalian tidak bisa?"

"Ta-Tapi… Dia cukup kuat Kokabiel-sama." Jawab Raynare, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bisa mengeluarkan elemen dari pedangnya dan dia belum terlihat serius dan hanya bermain-main saja dengan Freed."

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kalian kali ini." Ucap Kokabiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku mau kalian… Menangkap orang bernama Naruto itu hidup atau mati. KALIAN MENGERTI!"

"Ba-Baik Kokabiel-sama…" Balas Freed dan Raynare. Kemudian saat Kokabiel pergi, Raynare pun melihat Freed dan berkata "Bagaimana kita mencarinya Freed? Aku saja tidak tahu tempat bernama _**Netherworld**_ itu dimana?"

"Aku juga sama." Jawab Freed, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja… Aku tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku yang akan membunuhnya karena dia telah mempermalukan aku habis-habisan HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tapi tidak disangka ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda berambut hijau kegelapan dan dia memiliki luka yang cukup dalam di dadanya yang dia tutupi dengan bajunya. Dia adalah Diodora, Astaroth… Iblis yang membuat Asia dikeluarkan dari gereja dan dijadikan _**Heretic**_ , dan membuatnya berkata 'Sialan! Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat dia dikeluarkan dari gereja dan hanya tinggal membunuh malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare itu mengambil Sacred Gear Asia dan aku akan mereinkarnasikannya sebagai budak iblisku. Sialan kau Naruto Kriezsetvyan, akan aku buru kau dimanapun dan akan aku ambil Asia kembali… Karena selamanya, dia akan menjadi milikku HAHAHAHAHA.'

- _ **Arche City**_ , _**Veldime**_ -

Naruto saat ini melihat latihan Asia dengan bosan… Karena dia sudah menguasai semua sihir elemen yang dipelajari Asia. Sebenarnya kalau bisa, dia ingin mengajarkan Asia sendiri… Tapi dia tidak memiliki material untuk menjadi seorang guru yang baik dan juga dia hanya menguasai sihir elemen saja serta dia beranggapan kalau mengajarkan itu merepotkan dan lebih enak jika melihat saja dari jauh. Naruto pun melihat Asia mengangkat staff-nya yang diberikan neneknya sebelum dia pergi dan dia pun berkata…

" _ **Mega Wind**_!"

Wuuuuusssshhhh

Muncullah tornado berukuran sedang saat Asia mengucapkan nama jurus itu dan menghancurkan target yang diberikan Stella pada dirinya. Melihat itu Stella pun berkata "Kau hebat Asia… Baru sebentar kau bisa menguasai sihir elemen dan level kedua jurus elemen itu yaitu _**Mega**_ level."

"Arigatou sensei…" Balas Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Kalau boleh tahu ada beberapa level yang dimiliki semua sihir elemen?"

"Ada empat…" Jawab Stella, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertama, level normal. Kedua, level _**Mega**_. Ketiga, level _**Giga**_. Keempat, level _**Omega**_. dan kelima level _**Tera**_."

"Kalau begitu ajarkan juga yang level _**Giga**_ , _**Omega**_ , dan _**Tera**_ … Sensei." Ucap Asia dengan nada memelas.

"Tidak bisa Asia…" Balas Stella yang sudah mengelus-ngelus rambut murid barunya itu dan membuat muridnya itu cemberut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tubuhmu masih belum kuat untuk menahan kekuatan dari sihir level _**Giga**_ , _**Omega**_ , dan _**Tera**_ sekaligus… Kalau _**Giga**_ mungkin masih kuat, tapi kalau _**Omega**_ dan _**Tera**_ … Tubuhmu harus cukup kuat untuk menahan tekanan kekuatan yang dihasilkan dari kedua level sihir elemental itu karena kau bukan hanya memanggil elemen saja tapi juga monster pembawa sihir elemen itu."

Perkataan itu pun membuat Asia terkejut, kemudian dia berkata "Seperti summon kah, sensei?"

"Ya seperti itulah…" Jawab Stella, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto bisa melakukannya tapi tidak sering dia gunakan karena tubuhnya itu tidaklah cocok untuk bertarung menggunakan sihir tapi dengan serangan fisik."

"Jadi bagaimana aku bisa memperkuat tubuhku supaya bisa menahan tekanan sihir dari sihir elemental level _**Omega**_ dan _**Tera**_ , sensei?" Tanya Asia.

"Berlatih dan terus berlatih dan lama kelamaan pasti tubuhmu akan kuat untuk menahan tekanan itu." Jawab Stella, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi latihanmu jangan over, atau kau bisa menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri. Kembalilah besok lagi Asia… Dengan ini, latihan untuk hari ini… Aku nyatakan selesai."

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Asia…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Asia…"

"Aku masih belum mau pulang." Balas Asia, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di suatu tempat… Aku ingin lebih banyak bicara denganmu karena kau adalah sepupuku dan kita setelah sekian lama, baru saja bertemu."

"Terdengar menyenangkan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memegang tangan Asia dan berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

- _ **Unknown Location**_ , _**Veldime**_ -

Naruto saat ini membawa Asia dengan tekniknya ke sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi banyak bunga dan disana juga terlihat matahari yang akan mulai terbenam. Asia yang melihat tempat itu hanya bisa melihat dengan takjub tempat itu dan berkata.

"Sungguh indah…" Ucap Asia saat melihat tempat itu.

"Memang…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia duduk di tempat padang bunga itu, kemudian dia berkata "Duduklah… Kau tidak capek apa berdiri terus?"

"Ah, baiklah." Balas Asia, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Tempat apa ini Naruto?"

"Namanya _**Twilight**_ ' _ **s View**_. Aku yang menamakannya karena saat pertama kali aku tersesat ke sini dengan menggunakan teknikku, aku melihat matahari yang sedang terbenam di tempat ini." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sama seperti sekarang…"

"Nama yang bagus. Seleramu tidak buruk Naruto." Ucap Asia yang tersenyum pada sepupunya itu.

"Terima kasih Asia." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Hei, Asia…"

"Hmmm…"

"Kalau misalkan kau diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke dunia dimana aku menemukanmu… Kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Asia dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak… Hanya saja pasti menyenangkan bisa pergi dari sini dan tinggal di tempat yang beda sebelum aku benar-benar siap menjadi seorang _**Overlord**_ seperti Laharl-jiji, Etna-baachan, dan juga Rozalin-baachan…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin menjelajah ke beberapa tempat… Tapi aku tidak bisa karena statusku sebagai _**Overlord Prince**_ , dan membuatku tidak bisa kemanapun karena ayah dan ibuku selalu mengawasiku. Aku saja sebelum ada kau, hanya bisa ke _**Veldime**_ secara diam-diam."

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto…" Ucap Asia yang meremas celananya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Disana… Aku mengalami pengalam buruk. Aku adalah suster gereja disana. Dan mereka memberikan sebuah gelar dengan nama _**Holy Maiden**_ padaku karena Sacred Gearku yang bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang. Tapi karena gelar itu, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan teman karena aku selalu dijaga dengan ketat oleh para orang-orang suruhan gereja yang merawatku. Aku pikir mereka menyayangiku dengan cara memberikan gelar itu padaku, tapi ternyata aku salah… Rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi rasa benci saat aku tidak sengaja mengobati seorang iblis yang terluka parah dan mereka mengusirku dari gereja dengan alasan aku dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu rencana mereka, tapi aku tahu! Dan akhirnya lagi-lagi kekuatanku dimanfaatkan oleh fraksi malaikat jatuh yang menampungku sampai kau membebaskan aku dari genggaman mereka."

"Jangan sedih Asia…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau mereka membuangmu, berarti mereka tidak berhak kau peduilikan dan kau ingat... Kau saat ini bukan Asia Argento lagi, tapi Asia Kriezsetvyan! Kau boleh saja dianggap sampah disana, tapi disini kau adalah emas! Karena kau adalah tuan puteri disini... Lagipula untuk apa kau memikirkan orang yang tidak bisa memikirkan antara benar dan salah."

"Perkataan bijak seperti itu keluar dari seorang _**Demon**_ sepertimu, Naruto-kun… Aku tidak menyangka. Sepertinya Laharl memang sudah bertambah lembut setelah dia menikah dengan Flonne sampai-sampai cucunya dengan Etna tertular oleh perilaku lembut dari Flonne." Ucap seseorang yang muncul di tempat itu dengan sihir teleportasi-nya

"Lamington-ossan!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada kaget saat melihat sosok _**Seraph**_ di _**Celestia**_ yang merupakan sahabat dari nenek gadis disebelahnya itu.

Asia yang melihat sosok pria bernama Lamington itu pun membatin 'Aura-nya sangat suci dan lembut… Apa dia merupakan malaikat seperti Michael-sama dan Gabriel-sama di dimensi sana.'

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, ossan… Bukannya ini tempat rahasiaku yang bahkan tidak bisa diketahui oleh semua orang di _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ _?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan kau saja yang mengetahui tempat ini Naruto-kun, aku juga… Karena aku juga suka melihat matahari terbenam disini tapi aku belum berani menamakan tempat ini seperti dirimu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Lamington, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Jadi dia cucu dari Flonne? Dia terlihat mirip dengan Aria…"

"Tentu saja Lamington-ossan no baka! Dia itu kan putrinya!" Teriak Naruto dengan tidak sopan pada Lamington yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil pada cucu dari sang _**High Overlord**_ itu.

"Kau cukup berani untuk mengatakan itu kepada pemimpin seluruh malaikat di _**Celestia**_ , Naruto-kun…" Ucap Lamington dengan nada menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Maaf ossan…" Ucap Naruto yang sadar akan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Lamington, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Hei, Naruto-kun… Kau bisa kan bawa gadis bernama Asia itu ke _**Celestia**_? Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin berikan pada dia."

"Tentu…" Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian di _**Celestia**_." Ucap Lamington, kemudian dia pergi dengan sihir teleportasinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi juga Asia…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memegang tangan Naruto dan berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

- _ **Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , _**Netherworld**_ -

Asia pun dikirim Naruto ke _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ yang merupakan rumah mereka sendiri dan membuat Asia bingung karena Naruto bukannya membawa dia ke _**Celestia**_ , tapi malah ke rumah dia sendiri. Dia pun ingin menanyakan kenapa dia membawanya ke _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_ , tapi tiba-tiba saja Kimi datang dan menyambut Asia dan Naruto dengan hormat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama, Asia." Ucap Kimi yang sedang memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih dan panah yang bertengger di belakang tubuhnya yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

Naruto dan Asia pun hanya menggangguk dan mengulas senyum pada Kimi, kemudian Kimi melihat Asia dan berkata "Jadi bagaimana pelajaranmu di _**Veldime**_ , Asia?"

"Sangat menyenangkan…" Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Benar kan, Naruto?"

"Hn." Balas Naruto.

Kemudian Asia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Oh ya, Naruto… Kau bilang kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang bernama _**Celestia**_. Tapi kenapa kau bawa kita kembali ke rumah?"

" _ **Dimensional Shift**_ milikku tidak akan bisa membawa kita kesana karena aku tidak mempunyai koordinat tepat tentang _**Celestia**_ jadi aku memakai cara lain." Jawab Naruto.

"Cara lain apa?" Tanya Asia dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dengan cara menggunakan _**Dimensional Gate**_ …" Jawab Naruto yang sedang menunjuk sebuah portal yang dijaga oleh seseorang _**Prinnies**_ yangmerupakan demon berbentuk penguin di _**Netherworld**_ dan membuat Asia berlari ke arah _**Prinnies**_ itu dan memeluknya.

"He's so cute!" Teriak Asia dengan kegirangan saat memeluk _**Prinnies**_ itu dengan erat dan membuat wajah sang _**Prinnies**_ merah padam karena dia saat ini sedang dipeluk oleh sosok tuan putri di _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_.

"Dia memang manis…" Ucap Naruto yang mendekati mereka bersamaan dengan Kimi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jika kau jatuhkan dia ke tanah karena kau tidak sengaja melemparnya… Maka dia bisa meledak nanti, jadi hati-hatilah dengan itu."

Asia pun mengerti dan menurunkan _**Prinnies**_ itu secara perlahan-lahan. _**Prinnies**_ itu pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Jadi… Kau mau kemana Naruto-sama? Aku terkejut kau tidak menggunakan _**Dimensional Shift**_ untuk teleportasi seperti biasa.."

"Ya, aku sebenarnya akan menuju ke _**Celestia**_ … Tapi karena aku belum mengetahui koordinat _**Celestia**_ dengan jelas, maka aku menggunakan bantuanmu Frank." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Daripada aku dan Asia nyasar ke dimensi lain…"

"Ya sudahlah…" Ucap Frank, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan Naruto dan berkata "Kalau begitu, berdirilah di lingkaran itu dan aku akan mengirim kalian…"

Asia dan Naruto pun berdiri di tempat yang diberitahukan Frank, kemudian Asia melihat Kimi dan berkata "Kimi-chan… Kau tidak ikut?"

"Maaf Asia, aku tidak bisa…" Jawab Kimi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sedang berlatih dan juga membuat scroll sihir penyembuhan dan support pada dirimu."

'Arigatou, Kimi-chan.' Batin Asia, kemudian mereka berdua menghilang secara ajaib dari tempat itu.

- _ **Celestia**_ -

Naruto saat ini dan Asia sudah terkirim ke _**Celestia**_ … Seperti biasa, Asia saat ini sedang dalam pikirannya sendiri karena takjub akan tempat bernama _**Celestia**_ ini. Tempat ini sangat suci, bersih dan nyaman. Kemudian ada seseorang yang datang dan dia adalah _**Archangel Volcano**_ , salah satu dari _**Archangel**_ yang menggantikan posisi Flonne karena dia adalah _**Fallen Angel**_ yang dulunya adalah musuh Laharl, Flonne, dan Etna yang sangat membenci Laharl karena dulu dia ingin menginvasi _**Netherworld**_ tapi bisa digagalkan oleh Laharl dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ah, kau pasti cucu dari Flonne ya? Kalau begitu silahkan masuk… Lamington-sama telah menunggu kalian berdua." Tanya Volcano saat dia menatap Asia dan membuat Asia menggangguk, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau juga bisa ikut Naruto…"

Naruto dan Asia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Lamington. Naruto pun melihat Lamington dan berkata "Sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggil kami berdua terrlebih Asia, Lamington-ossan?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajukan proposal padamu…" Ucap Lamington, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin bertanya kepada kau Asia Kriezsetvyan… Apa kau bersedia jika aku menawarkan posisi sebagai _**Archangel**_ termuda seperti nenekmu saat dia belum jatuh?"

"Ehhhhhh!" Teriak Asia dengan kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Lamington memberikan dia kepercayaan untuk menjadi _**Archangel**_ termuda di dalam sejarah dan lalu dia melihat Naruto dan membatin 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto?'

Naruto pun mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Asia itu, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf… Itu tidak bisa, Lamington-sama."

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Lamington yang menatap cucu dari Laharl ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karena aku dan Asia sudah bersumpah akan menjadi seorang _**Overlord**_ bersama-sama…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan inisial nama, _**The Two Overlord**_."

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _**Overlord**_ seperti kakekmu ya, Asia?" Tanya Lamington.

"I-Iya Lamington-sama…" Jawab Asia.

"Kalau begitu…" Ucap Lamington yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian dia memegang tangan Asia dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu supaya kekuatanmu tidak kalah daripada si bocah rambut cabe itu Asia…"

Naruto pun menatap tajam Lamington karena itu, tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat tubuh Asia bersinar dengan terang. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, Naruto pun berkata "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia, Lamington-ossan?"

"Aku memberikan dia, berkah dari _**Celestia**_." Jawab Lamington.

"Berkah dari _**Celestia**_?" Tanya Asia dengan nada bingung.

"Aku memberikan berkah dari tempat ini padamu agar kau yang merupakan keturunan dari _**Demon**_ dan _**Fallen Angel**_ bisa menggunakan sihir cahaya sekuat yang digunakan oleh kita para malaikat. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan _**Light Magic**_ dan _**Dark Magic**_." Jawab Lamington, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Coba keluarkan sayapmu, Asia. Konsentrasikan energimu pada sayapmu dan lepaskan.

Baaaattttttsssss

Kemudian keluarlah sayap berwarna putih di bagian kanan tubuh belakang Asia dan sayap berwarna hitam di bagian kiri tubuh belakang Asia. Naruto pun membulatkan matanya dan berkata "Keren…"

Asia pun melihat sayapnya dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Ini sayapku… Te-Terima kasih, Lamington-sama."

"Sama-sama." Balas Lamington, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya kalian cepatlah pulang… Adik dari kakek kalian Sicily, hari ini akan pulang ke _**Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle**_."

"Benarkah, yuhuu!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi, Asia…"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto…" Ucap Lamington dan membuat kedua sepupu itu berhenti di tempat.

"Ada apa lagi, Lamington-ossan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepatlah… Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sicily-baachan."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu Asia…" Ucap Lamington dengan serius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi orang-orang di sekitarmu dan jangan pernah kau gunakan untuk kejahatan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Lamington-sama." Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi, Naruto."

"Hn…"

Lamington pun melihat dua anak muda itu dan membatin 'Mereka berdua… Aku yakin mereka berdua akan menjadi _**Overlord**_ yang kuat seperti kakek mereka, Laharl.'

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu pada cucuku, Lamington…" Ucap seseorang berambut biru dan bermata merah yang datang ke _**Celestia**_.

"Sama-sama, Laharl." Balas Lamington, kemudian dia melihat Laharl dan berkata "Mereka berdua akan melampauimu sebagai _**Overlord**_ terkuat di _**Netherworld**_ , Laharl."

"Aku tahu." Balas Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga meyakini akan hal itu…"

"Omong-omong bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" Tanya Laharl.

"Mereka baik-baik saja…" Jawab Lamington yang sudah menunjuk _**Prinnies**_ berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan. Kemudian dia melihat Laharl dan berkata "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan membunuh beberapa demon jahat dan setelah cukup aku akan menukarkan nyawa mereka dengan nyawa putri dan menantuku pada _**Death Reaper**_ , supaya Asia bisa bersama dengan orang tuanya lagi." Jawab Laharl.

"Semoga kau berhasil Laharl…" Ucap Lamington.

"Ya, terima kasih atas semuanya Lamington." Balas Laharl, kemudian dia pergi dari _**Celestia**_ dengan jurusnya ke rumahnya sebelum Naruto dan Asia sampai disana terlebih dahulu.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done! Chapter 3 is finished now… Bagaimana, menarik? Atau banyak yang kurang? Di chap ini NaruAsia belum balik ke DxD world tapi masih berada di _**Netherworld**_. Di chap ini ane buat twist yang berbeda dari gamenya, pertama… Kalo char Disgaea ada yang mati di dunianya, dia enggak akan langsung mati kaya di DxD world… Tapi berubah menjadi _**Prinnies**_ dan ditampung di _**Celestia**_ atau _**Land of Carnage**_. Yang kasus mati berubah menjadi _**Prinnies**_ itu memang benar adanya seperti kematian Laharl pas melindungi Flonne dan membuatnya dan membuatnya menjadi _**Prinnies**_ … Tapi yang ane ubah itu, Laharl membunuh beberapa ratus atau ribu monster jahat dan nyawanya monster-monster itu akan ditukar pada _**Death Reaper**_ dengan nyawa Light and Aria. Padahal aslinya, mereka bisa kembali dari wujud _**Prinnies**_ ke wujud normal dengan melakukan kebaikan, jika orang itu selalu melakukan kesalahan di masa lalunya atau mereka akan tetap hidup tapi menjadi seekor _**Prinnies**_. Dichap ini udah diketahui bahwa magic level Asia masih low karena baru menguasai level sihir elemen sampe _**Mega**_ atau _**Giga**_ aja.

Akeno Himejima: 10  
Rias Gremory: 7  
Sona Sitri: 5  
Xenovia Quarta: 2  
Sasame Fuuma: 1  
Tsubasa Yura: 1  
Irina Shidou: 1  
Koneko: 1  
Kunou: 1  
Ravel Phoenix: 1  
Kuroka: 1  
Result: Rias dan Akeno  
Note: Sumpah, ane kira tadi yang jadi Akeno sama Sona kaya Ultimate Team loh… Kemudian semua berubah setelah negara api maksudnya Rias menyerang. Sorry Sona, buat kali ini ente gak bisa jadi pair Naru.

Review:

Kurotsuki Evan-Kun:

Rambut Akina disini sama dengan Lily dari animasi Auldey: Blazing Teens 3 tapi warnanya aja yang berbeda. Lebih kuat Naruto lah, kan Naruto _**Pure**_ - _ **Blood**_. Rozalin itu aslinya adalah Zenon, demon yang sangat ingin dibunuh sama kakek dari Naruto, Adell karena dia pikir semua manusia yang dikutuk di _**Veldime**_ itu dikutuk sama dia… Padahal yang ngutuk itu si Zenon palsu yang pura-pura jadi bapak kandung Zenon yang setelah pertarungannya dengan si Zenon palsu ini berubah jadi seorang bayi yang diberikan nama Rozalin sama si Zenon palsu dan dia seolah-olah sayang pada Rozalin biar dia lengah dan dia bisa membalas dendamnya pada Zenon. Nah itu yang ane bingung, apa ente ada saran vak? Saran anda akan saya masukkan

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Pengganti… Fanfic yang mana tuh?

Arafim123:

Thanks. Bisa diatur kalo poll-nya banyak.

Michael Gabriel:

So pasti… Ane dari dulu memang pengin buat Asia yang kaya Sakura, bukan cuma healer tapi juga fighter.

Ryuketso no Hato:

Bentar lagi mereka akan balik ke dunia DxD. Tapi sayangnya harga diri Naruto gak bakal mau nerima dia mau dijadiin budak sama Rias entar.

Riko Aja 01:

Thanks.

Raitogecko:

Bukan bugil setiap mau tidur… Si Akina itu nyangka, nanti pas Naruto bangun dia akan nerkam Akina dan memberikan cucu pada Kurama. Tapi sayangnya nasib baik masih berpihak sama Naruto, soalnya ada Etna yang menggagalkan rencana Akina.

Iqbal Yuliawan 666:

Thanks.

Maulana59:

Kondisi yang membuat Asia seperti itu vroh. Dia jadi dingin sama bangsa iblis entar kecuali sama Issei yang merupakan sahabatnya karena perbuatan Diodora. Dan dia lebih hormat sama malaikat di dimensinya daripada di dimensi DxD. Boleh juga… Tapi siapa yang cocok jadi vassal Naru di dunia DxD. Enggak sampe level Maou, baru sampe level Kokabiel atau Vali…

Ayub Pratama:

Yang ada nanti yang arogan Naruto yang selalu bilang dia cucu dari _**Overlord**_ terkuat di _**Netherworld**_ … Meskipun dalam hatinya.

AoiKishi:

Bukan… Ini dari game, kalo animenya Makai Senki Disgaea. Benarkah? Padahal ane buat jurus ini terinspirasi sama _**Kamui**_ loh


	4. Chapter 4

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Sasuke x Asia, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin(Zenon)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja.

Chapter 4: Welcome to DxD

- _ **Overlord**_ ' **s** _ **Castle**_ _**Training**_ ' _ **s Trip**_ , _**Netherworld**_ -

Saat ini Naruto Kriezsetvyan dan Asia Kriezsetvyan sedang berlatih tanding dengan kekuatannya masing-masing… Beberapa bulan belajar teknik magic, Asia pun bisa mengeluarkan semua sihir elemen dari level normal sampai _**Tera**_ level. Asia pun saat ini mengeluarkan panah cahaya dengan kekuatan malaikatnya yang diberikan oleh _**Seraph**_ Lamington dan menyeringai.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah, Naruto…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia menarik tali busur panahnya dan anak panah yang terbuat dari cahaya pun melesat " _ **Arrow Blast**_!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah belajar ya, Asia…" Ucap Naruto yang menyeringai, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan berkata " _ **Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_!"

Panah cahaya milik Asia pun terhenti karena dia tertahan gelombang magnetic dan panah itu serta Asia terdorong karena tekanan gravitasi yang kuat dan membuatnya berteriak "Kyaaaaaaahhhh!"

Tembok dan apapun yang berada di depannya pun hancur dan Asia pun terpental dan tersungkur ke tanah, kemudian Naruto pun melihat Asia dari jauh dan berkata "Oy, Asia! Kau sudah selesai kan?"

Asia pun bangun dan duduk ditanah, kemudian wajahnya cemberut dan berkata dengan nada kesal "Ugh, dasar curang sekali kau ini Naruto! Selalu saja menggunakan teknik itu…"

"Maaf-maaf, sini aku bantu…" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Asia dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Balas Asia yang sudah bangkit dan berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto

Kemudian ada rubah kecil berekor sembilan yang meloncat dan mendarat ke atas rambut merah spiky dari Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum dan berkata "Bagaimana latihanmu, Akina-chan?"

"Menarik Naruto-kun…" Jawab Akina yang masih menggunakan sosok rubahnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah bisa menggunakan _**Kitsune**_ - _ **Bii**_ secara sempurna sekarang."

"Siapa rubah itu, Naruto?" Tanya Asia yang penasaran karena ada rubah yang bisa bicara, karena yang dia tahu hanya _**Prinny**_ yang merupakan hewan yang bisa bicara.

Akina pun melompat dari kepala Naruto dan mendarat disebelah Naruto serta berubah menjadi _ **Human Form**_ miliknya yang saat ini menggunakan baju kimono berlengan panjang. Akina pun menunduk pada Asia dan berkata "Perkenalkan, Asia-sama… Namaku Akina, aku adalah putri satu-satunya dari _**Demon Lord**_ Kurama serta vassal dari Naruto."

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, rubah genit…" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Akina dan perkataan itu membuatnya kesal.

Akina pun melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat Sara yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di depan dadanya "Oh, ternyata itu kau penyihir merah menyebalkan…"

Naruto pun menghela nafas pasrah karena dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Sara dan Akina akan bertengkar seperti biasa. Akina dengan wujud rubahnya dan teknik apinya dan Sara dengan kekuatan sihirnya . Tapi beruntungnya, itu tidak terjadi saat Laharl datang bersama Flonne dan Etna serta Minato dan Kushina bersama dengan Adell dan Rozalin.

"Sigh, lagi-lagi kau menghancurkan _**Training Ground**_ disini dengan teknik _**Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ milikmu, Naruto." Ucap Laharl sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lama-lama kau bisa mengikis keuangan di _**Netherworld**_ ini dan membuatku bangkrut Naruto."

"Maaf jiji, hehehehe…" Balas Naruto dengan tertawa garing karena dia di tatap dengan tajam oleh ibunya yang bernama Kushina dan juga neneknya, Etna dan Rozalin.

Laharl pun langsung memicingkan pandangannya pada Akina dan Sara dan berkata "Apa kalian ingin berkelahi tadi, Akina, Sara?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, Laharl-sama…" Jawab Sara dengan gugup, kemudian dia menepuk pundak Akina dan berkata "Iya kan, Akina?"

"Aye…" Jawab Akina.

"Bagus kalau begitu…" Balas Laharl.

"Oh ya, jiji…" Ucap Asia dan membuat Laharl memandangnya dengan lembut. Asia pun juga menatap neneknya dan para orang-orang tertinggi di _**Underworld**_ itu dan berkata "Kenapa kalian semua kesini? Apa kalian ada urusan dengan aku dan Naruto?"

"Aku kemari untuk memberi keputusan atas rencana Naruto yang dia usulkan padaku beberapa bulan lalu." Jawab Laharl dan itu membuat Asia terkejut dan membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Aku memutuskan untuk mengirim kalian ke dimensi dimana Naruto menemukan Asia sampai mereka berdua berhasil menjadi lebih kuat dan menjadi _**High Overlord**_ untuk menggantikanku."

Naruto pun senang akan itu, tapi Asia hanya bisa terdiam karena keputusan kakeknya itu. Dia pun melihat Laharl dan berkata "Tapi kenapa, jiji? A-Aku tidak mau disana! Mereka semua orang jahat, apalagi kaum iblis dan malaikat… Kaum iblis membuatku dikeluarkan dari gereja karena aku menyembuhkan seorang iblis, HANYA SEORANG IBLIS… Dan malaikat, mereka tahu aku tidak bersalah tapi mereka tetap membiarkan anak-anak buahnya di Gereja membuangku dan mengirimku ke kandang harimau. Aku hanya mau disini! Disini ada jiji, baachan, ada Naruto yang merupakan sepupuku, dan disini… Aku bisa melihat makam kedua orang tuaku sedangkan disana aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku."

'Asia…' Batin semua orang terutama Laharl yang saat ini sedang menahan amarah karena mendengar perlakuan yang diterima cucu perempuannya itu di dunia itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku juga tidak akan ikut jiji." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto…" Balas Asia yang melihat Naruto dengan terkejut, kemudian dia berkata "Ta-Tapi kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin bisa keluar dari istana dan juga menjelajah sesuka hatimu?"

"Untuk apa aku pergi kalau kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Naruto dan Asia pun bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian dia menepuk kedua pundak Asia dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata "Kita ini adalah _**The Two Overlord**_ … Jadi kita harus selalu bersama. Kau tidak ikut, aku tidak ikut. Kau tidak jadi menjadi seorang _**Overlord**_ , aku juga sama. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin berada di tempat lain sedangkan sepupuku memilih disini kan?"

Asia pun melihat senyuman Naruto, tapi dia tahu bahwa senyumannya itu palsu. Dia sangat tahu Naruto sangat menginginkan kesempatan ini, kesempatan dimana dia bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya di dimensi lain dan bertambah kuat serta tidak selalu terkekang di dalam istana dan tidak bisa keluar kemanapun kecuali jika ada misi dari Laharl atau latihan bersama Kurama dan Estella. Laharl pun menggangguk mengerti dan mencoba menghilangkan portal yang dia buat untuk menuju ke dimensi DxD, tapi Asia menahan tangan Laharl.

"Jangan jiji…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Naruto untuk tinggal disana."

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat ini, Asia?" Tanya Flonne.

"Naruto pernah bilang padaku…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bilang dia selalu terkekang di istana dan tidak bisa keluar kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali kesini. Kalaupun boleh, itu juga hanya untuk latihan dan hangout dengan para vassalnya. Itu juga harus ditemani oleh para demon yang menjadi bodyguardnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan bebas."

Mendengar itu pun Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memang protektif sekali pada Naruto, apalagi setelah Asia lahir dan dia diculik oleh vassal Laharl yang berkhianat. Sehingga dia selalu meminta Laharl untuk memberikan Naruto banyak bodyguard untuk menjaganya, meskipun Laharl tidak setuju dan bilang itu tidak perlu karena Naruto sudah lumayan kuat jadi tidak perlu penjagaan. Dan itu pun membuat dia melihat putranya itu dan membatin 'Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu berlebihan ya?'

'Sepertinya dia sudah sadar bahwa selama ini dia terlalu protektif pada Naruto?' Batin Laharl, Etna, Minato, Rozalinn, dan Adell.

"Aku tahu dia mengingkan kesempatan seperti ini dari dulu… Dan kalau aku berbuat seperti ini dan dia memilih untuk mengorbankan kesempatan besar itu, berarti aku bukan sepupu yang baik untuk Naruto kan?" Ucap Asia dan tidak ada yang berani menjawab kecuali Naruto yang berniat protes akan perkataan Asia dan bilang bahwa dia adalah sepupu yang baik, tapi Asia menahan mulutnya dan berkata "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut kesana. Dan kalau ada iblis, malaikat, atau malaikat jatuh yang macam-macam… Aku akan membakar mereka dengan magic _**Fire**_ , membekukan mereka dengan sihir _**Ice**_ , dan mementalkan mereka ke udara dengan sihir _**Wind**_ khukhukuhu…"

Semua orang disana pun merinding saat mendengar tawa dari Asia yang terdengar menyeramkan itu, terlebih Laharl. Karena tawa itu mengingatkannya pada istrinya dan putrinya yang sudah mati lama dan membuatnya membatin 'Tawamu itu mengingatkanku pada tawa nenekmu kalau dia sedang marah sekali padaku, cucuku…'

'Hiiiy tawa Asia / Asia-chan / Asia-sama benar-benar menyeramkan…' Batin Naruto, Sara dan Akina yang merinding disko karena tawa Asia yang tergolong jahat.

'Tawanya membuatku teringat pada Flonne dan Aria / Flonne-kaasama dan Aria-chan jika mereka sedang marah besar pada suaminya…' Batin Etna, Adell, Rozalin, Minato dan Kushina.

Flonne pun melihat cucunya itu dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia menepuk pundak cucunya itu dan berkata "Asia… Hentikan tawamu jahatmu itu, kau membuat yang lain ketakutan tahu?"

Asia pun teringat dan berhenti tertawa seperti seorang maniak penjahat dan berkata "Maaf baachan, aku kelepasan hehehehe…"

Laharl pun yang sudah lepas dari ketakutannya pun melihat kedua cucunya itu dan berkata "Naruto, Asia… Nanti pergilah ke _**Throne Room**_ dan bawa juga semua vassal kalian. Aku akan mengirim kalian dan para vassal kalian di portal yang kubuat di dalam _**Throne Room**_."

"Mengerti, jiji…" Balas Naruto dan Asia.

- _ **Overlord**_ ' _ **s Castle Throne Room**_ , _**Netherworld**_ -

Beberapa jam setelah perbincangan Naruto dan Asia dengan Laharl di _**Training Ground**_. Mereka berdua pun datang ke _**Throne Room**_ dengan membawa Sara, Akina, Kimi, Sasuke, dan seseorang gadis berambut hitam twintail seperti Etna yang bernama Kurumi. Kurumi ini adalah vassal Naruto setelah Sara dan juga sebelum Akina dan juga adik angkat Naruto setelah dia menyelamatkannya dari sekelompok monster di _**Item World**_ dan dia diadopsi oleh Minato dan Kushina

"Bagus kalau kalian semua sudah datang…" Ucap Laharl yang sedang duduk di singgsananya. Dia pun tersenyum saat melihat Kurumi dan berkata "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kurumi?"

"Keadaanku baik kok jiji…" Jawab Kurumi.

"Dia cucu dari jiji juga?" Tanya Asia dengan nada kecewa karena dia pikir kakeknya berselingkuh dari Flonne dan Etna dan mempunyai anak yang melahirkan Kurumi ini.

"Jangan salah paham, Asia…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kurumi itu vasalku dan juga adikku… Dia diadopsi oleh ayah dan ibuku karena dia tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Benar kan, imoutou?'

"Itu benar onii-chan." Jawab Kurumi.

"Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Asia.

"Dia berlatih kekuatannya yang terlalu sulit dikendalikannya selama beberapa tahun oleh _**Demon Lord**_ Zero, jadi kau baru pertama kali melihatnya Asia." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu, Kurumi-chan…" Ucap Asia.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Asia-neechan." Balas Kurumi.

Laharl pun melihat para generasi muda di depannya, dan dia pun berkata "Jadi kalian sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti." Ucap Laharl.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto, Kurumi, Asia, Kimi, Sasuke, Akina, dan juga Sara pun memasuki portal itu dan mereka muncul di sebuah tempat di tengah-tengah danau. Tapi anehnya mereka tidak tercebur ke danau karena kaki mereka melayang dan tidak menempel ke permukaan air danau di bawahnya. Kemudian Laharl pun muncul dari portal itu dengan keadaan yang sama. Naruto yang melihat itu pun memutuskan untuk bicara dengan kakeknya.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke tengah-tengah danau seperti ini, jiji?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nanti kita bisa jatuh tahu?

"Iya, benar kata onii-chan jiji…" Ucap Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kami semua jatuh ke danau dan aku tenggelam gimana? Aku tidak mau mati muda seperti ini, hiks"

Tapi Laharl malah memandang dua adik-kakak tidak sedarah itu dengan tatapan aneh dan berkata "Tapi kalian tidak jatuh kan?"

Semua orang pun sweatdrop akan perkataan Laharl dan membuat dua kakak beradik itu berkata "Benar juga sih…"

Laharl pun mengangkat tangannya dan berkata " _ **Creation**_!"

Dan muncullah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna ungu dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul bangunan berbentuk mansion yang semakin lama semakin besar dan juga keluarlah jalan lurus dari bawah permukaan danau yang menghubungkan ujung danau dengan mansion yang dibuat oleh Laharl. Setelah jalan itu terbentuk, kaki mereka pun menginjak tanah dan tidak terjatuh ke danau yang berada disebelahnya.

"Laharl-jiji benar-benar keren!" Teriak Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa membuat mansion dari dalam danau…"

Laharl pun tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, anak-anak…"

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam, dan saat di dalam mereka pun melihat ruangan di dalam mansion yang terlihat besar dan megah. Sasuke dan Sara yang melihatnya pun berkata "Sugoi…."

"Ini lebih besar dari mansion kepunyaan, tou-sama…" Ucap Akina saat melihat mansion itu secara keseluruhan, kemudian dia berubah kembali menjadi rubah mini berekor 9 dan melompat ke kepala Naruto.

"Berhentilah melompat ke kepalaku secara tiba-tiba begitu, Akina-chan…" Ucap Naruto pada Akina yang sudah berada di atas kepalanya dalam mode rubahnya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun… Tapi di atas kepalamu ini sangat nyaman, aku jadi betah kalau memakai mode rubahku." Balas Akina sambil melirik Sara dengan tatapan meremehkan.

'Awas saja, akan kubalas rubah kampret itu nanti…' Batin Sara sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Akina.

'Ternyata kau merupakan seorang ladies man sama sepertiku, Naruto…' Batin Laharl, kemudian dia berkata "Ok, semuanya… Jadi disinilah rumah atau tempat tinggal kalian selama kalian tinggal disini. Kamar Naruto beserta Sasuke berada di lantai pertama. Kamar Asia, Kurumi, Akina dan berada di lantai kedua."

Sara yang mendengar itu pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berkata "Itu juga kalau rubah genit itu tidak menyelinap masuk ke kamar Naruto-kun dan tidur dengan tubuh telanjang di sebelah kamarnya…"

Wajah Akina yang berada dalam wujud rubahnya pun memerah dan dia pun menatap tajam Sara dan berkata "Kenapa? Kau cemburu penyihir?"

Sara pun menyeringai dan berkata "Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu rubah sok polos?"

Akina yang mendengar itu pun mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Kau mau bertarung? Ayo kita tunjukkan siapa gadis yang paling kuat di hadapan Naruto-kun!"

"Siapa takut?" Tanya Sara yang sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari ketiadaan.

Sasuke yang melihat ini pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Sepertinya hidupmu tidak akan bisa tenang jika masih ada mereka berdua, Naruto.'

"Teman-teman, tenanglah… Nanti Laharl-jiji akan menghukum kalian dan memulangkan kalian berdua ke _**Netherworld**_ kalau kalian berdua masih seperti ini loh." Ucap Asia dan memberikan ancaman agar mereka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

Akina dan Sara pun berhasil menenangkan diri dan berkata "Baiklah, Asia-chan. / Asia-sama."

'Fiuuuh, terima kasih telah menolongku dari kedua orang tidak waras ini Asia.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat Asia, apalagi tadi saat Akina ingin mengeluarkan _**Kitsune**_ - _ **Bii**_ di atas kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa panas sekali.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan jiji?" Pinta Kurumi yang sudah melihat situasi panas yang terjadi antara Sara dan juga Akina sudah aman terkendali oleh Asia.

"Baiklah…" Balas Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Training Ground**_ dan _**Dark Assembly**_ berada di lantai pertama juga. Ruang makan berada di lantai pertama dan di setiap kamar itu dipasang kamar mandi sendiri-sendiri. Dan kau lihat lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang berada disudut ruangan itu. Itu adalah portal yang memungkinkan kita untuk kembali ke _**Netherworld**_."

"Jadi aku masih bisa ziarah ke makam tou-chan dan kaa-chan, jiji?" Tanya Asia.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan Sasuke dan Sara bisa kembali ke _**Veldime**_ untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kalian termasuk Akina yang bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu, Kurama."

"Terima kasih Laharl-sama." Balas Sasuke, Sara, dan Akina.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pergilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan tidur. Pasti kalian lelah terutama Asia dan Naruto yang tadi sehabis latihan tidak mengambil istirahat." Ucap Laharl.

"Baiklah Laharl-sama. / Laharl-jiji." Balas semua orang dan mereka pun pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Laharl yang melihat para cucunya dan vassal dari cucunya sudah pergi ke kamarnya pun berkata " _ **Clone**_!"

Muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu disebelah Laharl dan muncullah klon sempurna dari Laharl bahkan memiliki kapasitas sihir yang sama besarnya. Melihat itu Laharl pun melihat klonnya dan berkata "Jaga mereka semua… Aku yakin akan ada yang datang dan bermacam-macam dengan para cucuku dan vassalnya."

"Serahkan semuanya kepadaku…" Balas klon itu.

Laharl langsung berjalan ke arah portal itu dan membatin 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan ketiga fraksi itu bisa memegang dan mengambil salah satu dari mereka selama aku masih hidup. Saatnya untuk memburu jiwa liar untuk ditukarkan dengan jiwa Light dan Aria…'

Malam hari setelah Laharl kembali ke _**Netherworld**_ … Muncullah lima orang yang muncul di tepi danau. Mereka pun terkejut saat melihat adanya sebuah mansion di tengah-tengah danau itu, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu itu mansion itu tidak ada sama sekali. Kelima orang itu adalah pemimpin tertinggi fraksi iblis, Sirzech Lucifer dan queennya serta istrinya yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge, gubernur dari fraksi malaikat jatuh yang bernama Azazel, serta pemimpin tertinggi beserta _**Seraph**_ yang bernama Michael dan adiknya yang juga merupakan seorang _**Seraph**_ yang bernama Michael.

"Ternyata kau disini juga Sir…" Ucap Azazel pada pimpinan tertinggi fraksi iblis itu.

"Tentu saja…" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besr berasal dari mansion misterius di tengah danau itu. Kalau benar, aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai peerageku."

"Hohohoho, kalau dia tidak mau?" Tanya Azazel.

"Aku terpaksa akan menghancurkan dan melenyapkannya…" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang dengan kemampuan sebesar ini berkeliaran sesuka hatinya disini…"

Azazel hanya bisa menatap orang disebelahnya ini dengan tatapan heran dan kemudian dia membatin 'Dia ingin menjadikan orang menjadi peeragenya tapi kalau dia tidak mau, maka dia akan menghancurkannya dengan alasan sesederhana itu? Kalau jadi dia aku akan bertanya dulu, apa tujuan orang itu berada disini…'

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?" Ucap 'Laharl' yang muncul dari kegelapan dan telihatlah dia memakai jaket bertudung dengan jubah panjang yang memiliki corak api di bawahnya. Sirzech dan semua orang pun melihat 'Laharl' dan membuat dia berkata " _ **Hand of Shadow**_!"

"Accckkkk!"

Kelima orang itu pun tercekik karena tangan yang terbuat dari bayangan yang dibuat oleh 'Laharl' di tanah. 'Laharl' pun menatap tajam kelima orang ini dan berkata "Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian berada disini?"

Sirzech pun menatap 'Laharl' dengan murka karena dia tidak terima kalau _**Maou Lucifer**_ terkuat diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan tangan bayangan dari 'Laharl' tapi tidak berhasil dan membuatnya membatin 'Kenapa kekuatanku tidak berhasil menghancurkan tangan ini?'

"Kau sepertinya kuat juga crimson-san…" Ucap 'Laharl' sambil menatap Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tidak cukup kuat! Karena tangan itu akan menghisap semua sihir yang kalian gunakan. Jadi kalian mau bicara atau tidak tas tujuan kalian berada disini?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan padamu? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memaksaku, _**Maou**_ terkuat di _**Underworld**_?" Tanya Sirzech meskipun tangan bayangan 'Laharl' sudah mencekik lehernya.

'Kau bodoh Sirzech. / Sirzech-sama. Kau malah memperburuk masalah saat ini.' Batin Azazel, Michael dan juga Grayfia yang merasakan cekikan di lehernya sudah semakin kuat.

"Kau tahu…" Ucap 'Laharl' yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu di udara "Aku adlalah _**Overlord**_ terkuat di _**Netherworld**_ dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali pada apapun jabatanmu itu, iblis! Datanglah, _**Meteor Impact**_!"

Lingkaran sihir itu pun terbuka dan menjatuhkan meteor berukuran besar dan padat ke hadapan mereka dan membuat mereka membatin 'Be-Besar sekali…'

"Tu-Tunggu!" Teriak Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami datang dengan damai!"

"Apa-apaan yang kau katakan itu, Azazel!" Ucap Sirzech yang cekikannya serasa ingin mematahkan lehernya karena semakin lama sihirnya terhisap, tangan bayangan yang mencekiknya akan menjadi kuat.

"Diamlah Sir! Ini semua karena ulahmu pada awalnya…" Balas Azazel.

"Damai huh…" Ucap 'Laharl' yang menahan meteor yang berada di atas dengan magicnya dan dia pun melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Sirzech "Tapi aku rasa dia tidak?"

"Maaf kalau temanku itu membuat ulah…" Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami hanya penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja muncul kekuatan besar dan mansion ini juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Padahal aku tidak pernah melihat mansion ini sebelumnya…"

"Mansion itu aku yang membuatnya dengan kekuatanku untuk tempat tinggal cucuku yang akan tinggal disini sampai cucuku membuktikan dirinya mampu untuk menggantikanku sebagai pemimpin di duniaku." Balas Laharl

'Cucu… Kelihatannya dia masih terlihat seperti orang berumur 25 tahun.' Batin Grayfia dan Gabriel

"Tapi kenapa kau menyerang kami tuan?" Tanya Michael yang merasakan cekikannya sudah melonggar.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Aku takut bahwa kalian terutama pria berambut merah itu, akan mengambil cucuku. Jadi aku menunggu kalian disini dan menghabisi kalian jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi." Jawab 'Laharl'

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Kau terlalu arogan iblis…" Jawab 'Laharl', kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir karena kau kuat, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau? Seperti membuatku menjadi peeragemu… Kau salah jika berpikiran seperti itu. Meskipun kau sekuat apapun, kau tidak bisa membeli kami, para demon dengan kekuatanmu. Karena kami ini memiliki kemuliaan lebih tinggi daripada fraksimu, bangsa iblis…"

Perkataan itu pun membuat Sirzech marah dan berkata "Kau pikir siapa kau! Bisa membicarakan fraksiku seperti itu?"

'Laharl' pun melihat Michael dan Gabriel dan dia pun berkata "Kalian berdua ingat dengan kejadian dibuangnya seorang biarawati dari sebuah gereja ke fraksi malaikat jatuh karena dia mengobati seorang iblis?"

Michael dan Gabriel pun menundukkan kepalanya karena itu dan dia pun berkata "Kami ingat itu…"

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau bisa membiarkan anak buahmu bisa berbuat seenaknya dan membuat seorang biarawati diusir dari gereja?" Tanya 'Laharl' pada Sirzech.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu…" Balas Sirzech dengan dingin.

'Apa-apaan dia itu? Kalau Kokabiel menjadi liar dan mencoba menyerang wilayah adiknya dan adik Serafall itu, pasti aku yang disalahkan karena aku adalah pemimpin dari Kokabiel. Kenapa dia tidak mau disalahkan karena perbuatan anak buahnya sendiri?' Batin Azazel sambil menatap tajam Sirzech.

"Hmm, menyedihkan… Kau panggil dirimu ketua tapi kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan anak buahmu sendiri? Jangan-jangan jika ada anak buahmu yang mencari seorang peerage dengan cara membunuhnya dan lalu mereinkarnasikannya, kau akan membiarkannya juga?" Tanya 'Laharl' tapi Sirzech tidak menjawabnya dan hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Dia pun melepaskan ikatan dari _**Hand of Shadow**_ miliknya pada Sirzech, Grayfia, Gabriel, Azazel serta Michael dan berkata "Pergilah… Dan jangan pernah kesini lagi. Kalau aku masih melihat kalian disini dan dengan niat membunuh penghuni mansion itu yang juga tinggal 3 cucuku disana, aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan membuat fraksi kalian harus mencari pemimpin baru."

'Laharl' pun bersiap kembali ke mansion-nya setelah dia menghilangkan meteor yang dia munculkan, tapi Sirzech malah mengumpulkan energy di tangannya dan berkata "KURANG AJAR! MATI KAU!"

Boooooooooommmmm

"Tch, makanya jangan berani-berani kau dengan fraksi iblis…" Ucap Sirzech.

Saat asap itu menghilang, mereka pun terkejut saat melihat Laharl yang tidak ada luka sedikitpun dan juga dia bersama dengan Flonne dan Etna di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Laharl pun melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Kau hebat juga ya… Bisa menghancurkan klonku semudah itu."

Laharl pun bertatapan mata dengan Sirzech dan berkata " _ **Curse**_!"

Deg

'Ada apa ini?' Batin Sirzech, kemudian dia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tekniknya tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemah dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sir… / Sirzech… / Sirzech-sama…" Ucap Azazel, Michael, Gabriel dan Grayfia yang mencoba membantu Sirzech berdiri.

Sirzech pun melihat Laharl dan berkata "Sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ini?"

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan kutukanku…" Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Semua _**Demon**_ sepertiku mempunyai teknik kutukan yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mengutuk musuhku… Dimataku, kau adalah musuh. Jadi aku mengutukmu dengan cara mengutukmu agar kau tidak bisa menggunakan teknik berbahayamu itu. Jika kau menggunakannya, kau akan melemah dan lemas, lalu pingsan. Nikmati saja kutukanmu itu, paling cuma sampai dua bulan atau lebih… Ayo kita pergi, Flonne-chan… Etna-chan…"

"Baik Laharl-kun…" Balas mereka berdua, kemudian dia menyusul Laharl masuk ke mansionnya.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Sirzech yang mencoba mengeluarkan teknik terkuatnya, _**Ruin the Extinct**_ pada Laharl, Flonne, dan Etna tapi malah membuatnya pingsan karena kutukan dari Laharl mulai beraksi lagi.

"Sirzech-sama!" Teriak Grayfia yang saat ini memegang tubuh suaminya yang sudah pingsan, kemudian dia membawa Sirzech kembali ke _**Underworld**_.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sirzech berubah menjadi seperti ini Azazel…" Ucap Michael.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi…" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu iblis, tidak mungkin iblis selamanya akan baik apalagi di _**Underworld**_ bisa saja ada para iblis tua yang sering mempengaruhi sifatnya. Akan sulit jadinya untuk berdamai kalau salah satu sifat pemimpin fraksi berubah seperti ini."

"Kau berharap saja dengan ini maka Sirzech akan sadar seperti dulu, lagi…" Ucap Gabriel.

"Terima kasih Gabriel…" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melihat Michael dan berkata "Kau setuju kan jika kita berdua, fraksi malaikat dan malaikat jatuh berdamai kembali Michael?"

"Aku setuju saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Kokabiel? Kau yakin dia akan setuju?" Tanya Michael.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dia lagi… Kalau dia mati, aku pasti akan bersyukur sekali. Untuk apa punya anak buah yang bisanya hanya membuat masalah saja. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah merekrut Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner, dan mantan exorcist Freed dan juga peneliti gila Valper Galilei. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyerang fraksi iblis, dan kalau itu terjadi… Aku akan meminta Vali untuk menghancurkan mereka." Jawab Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu… Sampaikan salamku pada Raphael dan Uriel. Michael, Gabriel."

Azazel pun terbang dengan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam dan berjumlah 6 pasang. Michael pun melihat adiknya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali juga Gabriel…"

"Baiklah kakak…" Balas Gabriel, kemudian mereka pun pergi menggunakan sayapnya ke _**Heaven**_.

Tidak disangka oleh mereka semua termasuk Laharl dan neneknya beserta Flonne. Naruto Kriezsetvyan saat ini ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka semua menggunakan pendengaran supernya, setelah puas menguping dia pun pergi dan berkata "Tch, pantas saja Asia sangat membenci fraksi iblis itu… Pemimpinnya saja seperti itu."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done… Naruto dan teman-temannya saat ini sudah masuk ke Dimensi DxD. Disini juga ada konfrontasi antara 3 pemimpin fraksi makhluk supernatural dan Laharl. Maaf kalo ane buat Sirzech agak OOC, tapi dia akan ane buat berubah menjadi baik kembali kok berkat kutukan yang diberikan Laharl sama dia. Disini semua _**Demon**_ termasuk Laharl dan Naruto bisa membuat kutukan dan dia bebas menggunakan kutukannya untuk apapun. Dia bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lemah karena menggunakan sihir terkuatnya(Laharl), membuat seseorang muntah-muntah selama beberapa jam, dan lain-lain. _**Curse**_ bisa di jalankan saat mata pengguna dan korban saling bersatu aka saling bertatapan mata. Anggap aja ini kaya ilusi dari _**Sharingan**_ tapi bukan ilusi tapi real.

Review:

Lopo:

Memang biasa… Siapa yang bilang luar biasa, lolz?

Vin Diesel D'NewGatez:

Nanti ane ganti jadi keanehan…

Kanzaki Yuki:

Banyak… Pokoknya kaya RPG. Kaya Final Fantasy, Atelier Iris, Suikoden, dan lain-lain. Jelas aja bingung, soalnya ada yang ane buat beda dari gamenya.

Kurotsuki Evan-kun:

Enggak juga… Ane buat beda. Kalo demon kan kelemahannya cahaya, kalo demon kelemahannya belum bakalan ane kasih tahu dulu. Asia di magic elemen menang tapi fisik kalah. Naruto fisik menang tapi magic agak kalah sama Asia. Tentu aja… Ane bakal buat si tomat berantena sama rambut cabe itu berantem mulu. Mungkin bisa ane masukkin Sakura atau Karin tapi, tapi kalau Karin nanti kaya IYKWIM lagi… Tau sendiri kan cara penyembuhannya itu gimana? Dan kalau digituin, Karin sudah berteriak erotis mulu, kan kampret.

Thiyahrama:

Bukan anime Overlord, tapi Makai Senki Disgaea.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Kalau yang incest itu harusnya NaruKurumi, soalnya Kurumi ane buat jadi adik angkat Naruto disini. Dan sayangnya Kurumi juga di fic ini enggak incest sama Naruto entar.

Dimas:

Udah dimasukkin, so shut up…

Uzumakynurroni:

Udah, di fic ini Asia udah bisa menyembuhkan orang dalam jarak jauh. _**Healing Magic**_ -nya bisa juga sih, tapi kalo sihir Asia menipis dia lebih suka make [ **Twilight Healing** ].

Michael Gabriel:

Dia jadi benci sama fraksi malaikat sama fraksi iblis… Memang fraksi malaikat jatuh juga dia benci, tapi gak benci-benci amat soalnya para Jendral Da-Tenshi kaya Azazel, Shemhazai, sama Baraqiel memperlakukan dia dengan baik di Grigori… Enggak kaya Kokabiel dan antek-anteknya.

Guest:

Hohohoho… Ente NaruRias lover ya? Tenang aja, Rias masuk vroh tapi… Mereka berdua di chap-chap dekat ini masih jadi kucing dan anjing.

Ero Azazel:

Belum buka _**Overlord Mode**_ , lebih kuat dari peerage Rias dan Sona termasuk Base Issei dan Balance Breaker tidak sempurna dari Issei serta Freed, Trio Datenshi(Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittlett), dan Irina dan Xenovia. Pas udah buka _**Overlord Mode**_ lebih kuat dari Vali serta Issei full balance breaker sm Kokabiel.

Raitogecko:

Asia baru Kimi… Naruto baru punya Sasuke, Sara, Akina, sama adik angkatnya sendiri yang namanya Kurumi.

Ryuketsu no Hato:

Bukan itu sebenarnya masalahnya, soalnya harga diri Naruto terlalu tinggi dan juga dia benci bangsa iblis saat ini karena Asia juga benci sama bangsa iblis. Kan ada Akina… Sama Kurumi yang merupakan adik angkat Naruto.

Maulana59:

Ane bosen juga bikin Asia polos mulu, padahal dia udah dibuang dari gereja karena evil plot dari Diodora dan juga pas dia ketemu Diodora, ekspresinya cuma kaget aja. Tampar kek atau tendang selangkangannya itu.

Tenshisa Hikari:

Mau gimana lagi? Ane kira yang bakal jadi pair Naru itu Sona dan Akeno, tapi tiba-tiba Rias langsung muncul dan menyerang Sona dan membuatnya menjadi yang terpilih.

Skill:

Laharl:

 _ **Clone**_ : Membuat klon dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

 _ **Creation**_ : Teknik ini adalah teknik khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat apapun. Bahkan membuat bangunan di tengah-tengah danau. Anggap saja kaya _**Banbatsu Sozo**_.

 _ **Hand of Shadow**_ : Laharl akan membuat bayangannya memanjang dan mengeluarkan tangan yang akan mencekik musuhnya. Tangan itu akan menghisap energy sihir yang dimiliki korbannya dan akan memperkuat cekikannya sampai dia mati atau penggunanya memutuskan untuk menghentikan jurusnya.

 _ **Meteor Impact**_ : Membuat lingkaran sihir berukuran besar di udara dan kemudian lingkaran sihir itu akan menjatuhkan meteor berukuran besar yang bisa menghancurkan musuhnya menjadi abu.

 _ **Curse**_ : Teknik kutukan yang dimiliki para _**Demon**_ kecuali para _**Demon Lord**_ dan Akina yang tidak suka menggunakan teknik kutukannya. Teknik itu bisa melakukan apapun pada korbannya dengan tatapan mata saja, dan itu bukan ilusi.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Sasuke x Asia, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x, Valtavorez x

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja.

Chapter 4: Disgaea Fraction

- _ **Overlord**_ ' **s** _ **Castle**_ _**Meeting**_ ' _ **s Hall**_ , _**Netherworld**_ -

Setelah Laharl mengurus beberapa orang misterius yang datang ke rumah yang dia buat untuk cucunya terutama Sirzech yang membuat Laharl muak akan kesombongannya… Dia bersama Flonne dan Etna pun kembali ke rumahnya dan memanggil banyak orang yang memiliki pengaruh tinggi di _**Netherworld**_ dan _**Celestia**_. Beberapa menit kemudian, Adell bersama dua rekan Laharl yang lain yang bernama Mao dan Valtavorez atau yang biasa dipanggil Val serta Seraph Lamington yang ditemani oleh anak buahnya Archangel Vulcanus serta _**Demon Angel**_ Sicily Kriezsetvyan bersama pemimpin dari _**Great Demon Lords**_ dan mereka duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggill kami malam-malam begini, Laharl?" Tanya rekannya sesama _**Four Pillar of Netherworld**_ yang merupakan pemimpin para demon di _**Netherworld**_ bersama dengan Adell dan juga Val yang bernama Mao.

"Begini Mao…" Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia mengambil nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius "Aku dan Adell mengirim cucu kami, Naruto dan Asia serta Kurumi yang merupakan cucuku dari Aria ke tempat dimana Naruto menemukan Asia sampai mereka mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Tapi baru sebentar aku tinggal mereka disana, ada beberapa orang yang datang ke sana dan salah satu dari orang-orang itu punya niatan jahat bahkan mereka bisa mencoba membunuh Naruto dan Asia serta para vassalnya jika mereka tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka, kalau mereka memiliki kesempatan."

Sicily yang merupakan adik dari Laharl dan merupakan bibi dari Asia dan Naruto pun langsung geram dan dia pun berkata dengan nada marah "Kurang ajar! Berani sekali mereka berniat untuk melakukan itu pada Naruto-kun, Kurumi-chan dan Asia-chan."

"Tenanglah Sicily / imouto…" Ucap Adell dan yang mencoba menenangkan Sicily.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tenang sekali seperti itu? Mereka itu cucu kalian bukan?" Tanya Sicily dengan nada bingung tapi juga kesal atas perkataan kakaknya dan kakek yang lain dari keponakannya itu.

"Tenang saja, Sicily. Aku sudah mengutuknya agar dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya." Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya, maka dia akan pingsan. Kalau dia memaksakan, maka dia akan mati."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tenang Laharl…" Ucap Valtavorez, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau anak buah dari orang yang kau kutuk itu membalas dendam atas apa yang kau lakukan pada pemimpinnya pada ketiga cucumu itu? Dan juga kutukan yang kita lakukan paling maksimal hanya bertahan selama 2 minggu? Kau tidak boleh terlalu tenang seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti Val. Terima kasih atas peringatanmu." Balas Laharl.

Valtavorez pun tersenyum akan perkataan Laharl, tapi Mao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan berkata "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu itu Laharl. Kalau kau ingin membuat mereka berdua menjadi lebih kuat dan siap untuk menggantikan kita… Kenapa kau tidak mengirim mereka ke _**Evil Academy**_? Malah kau kirimkan mereka ke dimensi lain. Itu sama saja kau membiarkan kedua cucumu masuk ke kandang singa yang sedang lapar."

"Mau gimana lagi…" Balas Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku merekomendasikan _**Evil Academy**_ , Naruto menolak. Katanya Asia pasti tidak mungkin menerima tawaran itu karena nama dari akademi-nya terdengar jahat."

"Hey! Nama itu standar bagi ras kita karena kita itu _**Demon**_ , tahu!" Teriak Mao dengan kesal dan membuat banyak orang tertawa dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi benar juga sih. Sigh, pasti orang-orang yang menolak masuk akademi yang aku pimpin menolak karena mereka pikir akademi itu untuk orang-orang jahat."

"Harusnya kau buat nama akademi yang kau pimpin itu _**Demon Academy**_ , jangan _**Evil Academy**_ idiot." Balas Adell dengan sarkastik dan membuat Mao mendeathglarenya dengan tajam. Kemudian dia melihat Laharl dan berkata "Jadi apa tujuan sebenarnya dari pertemuan ini, Laharl? Karena pertemuan ini tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya aku, kau, Mao, dan Val datangi… Tapi juga kau memanggil Lamington, Vulcanus, Kurama dan Sicily kesini."

"Ehem, jadi begini…" Ucap Laharl,kemudian dia melanjutkan "Disana itu mempunyai ketiga fraksi yang memiliki kekuasaan dan pengaruh yang cukup kuat. Pertama fraksi malaikat, meskipun cucuku sangat membenci fraksi ini karena anak buahnya membuang cucuku saat dia masih menjadi suster gereja disana tapi pemimpin mereka sepertinya cinta damai."

"Disana juga memiliki fraksi malaikat dan kau sudah pernah melihat pemimpinnya?" Tanya Vulcanus pada mantan musuhnya.

"Tentu saja sudah, duh. Aku kan bilang kalau aku berhadapan dengan beberapa orang di rumah yang kubuat untuk cucuku dan mereka berdua salah satu dari mereka." Jawab Laharl.

"Apakah pemimpin mereka sama seperti mereka berdua yang merupakan seorang _**Bishounen**_?" Tanya Mao sambil menunjuk Lamington dan Vulcanus dan membuatnya melihat Mao dengan tajam. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Atau pemimpin mereka itu wanita cantik dan seksi?"

"Oh ya, ada… Dia wanita cantik berambut pirang dan malah dia lebih cantik dan seksi dari kedua istriku." Jawab Laharl dengan santai, sedangkan Adell menepuk dahinya dan membatin 'Dasar idiot kau Laharl…'

"Ehem… Kau bilang apa tadi Laharl-kun?" Tanya Flonne dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau aku dan Etna-chan tendang dari kamar kita ya?"

Laharl pun meneguk ludah saat melihat senyum setan Flonne yang juga mengingatkannya saat Aria sedang marah pada suaminya dan dia pun berkata "Ti-Tidak kok… A-Aku cuma bercanda karena kalau tidak dijawab nanti Mao merecoki aku terus."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku? Perasaan perkataanmu tadi benar-benar serius Laharl." Ucap Mao dan membuat Laharl menatapnya dengan tajam serta merinding saat melihat glare dari Etna dan Flonne.

"Laharl-sama, Mao-sama… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memotong pembicaraan kalian." Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bisa kita lanjutkan rapat kita barusan."

"Oh ya maaf…" Balas Laharl dan Mao. Kemudian Laharl melanjutkan "Fraksi malaikat jatuh seperti organisasi hitam yang bertindak kejahatan karena mereka mencoba untuk memanfaatkan Asia, tapi pemimpinnya itu sepertinya orang yang cinta damai dan fraksi itu terpecah menjadi dua tapi aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Dan ketiga fraksi iblis… Aku mendengar banyak keburukan dari fraksi itu dan aku berhadapan dengan pemimpinnya karena dia telah membuatku kesal, maka aku pun mengutuknya. Tujuanku mengadakan rapat ini adalah, apa kalian semua setuju jika kita para _**Demon**_ dan _**Angel**_ bergabung membuat satu fraksi agar kita mempunyai pengaruh cukup kuat di dimensi itu dan ketiga fraksi itu tidak bisa macam-macam pada cucuku dan Adell serta para orang-orang di _**Netherworld**_ , _**Celestia**_ , dan dunia manusia?"

Adell pun berbisik-bisik dengan Valvatorez dan Mao mendiskusikan sesuatu. Setelah mereka selesai, Adell pun berkata "Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Mao dan Val dan mereka berdua setuju, Laharl."

"Ya. Kita berdua tendang bokong mereka kalau mereka macam-macam dengan kita. Benar kan, Val?" Ucap Mao, dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Valtavorez.

"Kita sudah menjadi rekan selama puluhan tahun ini, Laharl. Jadi, aku serta Vulcanus setuju akan rencanamu ini." Jawab Lamington dan ditanggapi oleh anggapan setuju oleh Vulcanus.

"Aku hanyalah seorang _**Demon Lord**_." Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi jika keempat _**High Overlord**_ sudah setuju, maka aku dan semua rekanku sesama _**Demon Lord**_ juga setuju."

"Apa kau harus bertanya kepadaku, onii-sama?" Tanya Sicily, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebagai adikmu, aku tentu saja menyetujui rencanamu ini."

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian, Rozalin, Yukimaru?" Tanya Laharl yang melihat ke pintu ruang pertemuan dengan bosan dan pintu itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan kedua gadis cantik yang merupakan kedua istri dari kakek Naruto yang bernama Adell.

"Yukimaru…" Ucap Adell, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau disini?"

"Ya. Aku disini karena Rozalin-chan memintaku datang kesini, zam." Jawab wanita berambut hitam panjang bernama Yukimaru.

'Same old Yukimaru…' Batin Adell yang tersenyum karena dia rindu pada istrinya yang satu lagi itu apalagi catchphrase yang dia miliki, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Mungkin aku akan bertanya tentang Ashura nanti.'

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu atas rencanaku ini Rozalin? Mengingat kau adalah mantan anggota dari _**Four Pillar of Netherworld**_ sebelum kekuatan Zenon yang kau miliki menghilang sepenuhnya." Tanya Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Yukimaru "Pendapatmu juga akan diterima Yukimaru, karena kau juga merupakan istri dari Adell."

"Jika ini demi kebaikan cucuku dan _**Netherworld**_ , maka aku setuju Laharl." Jawab Rozalin dan Yukimaru juga ikut menjawab pertanyaan Laharl "Dan aku juga setuju. Aku yakin, Fubuki dan para anggota _**Snow Clan**_ juga akan setuju akan rencanmu ini Laharl."

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, maka kita akan membuat fraksi alianasi yang terdiri dari para _**Demon**_ , _**Angel**_ , monster, manusia, dan juga ninja." Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan akan aku namakan fraksi ini bernama _**Disgaea**_."

"Itu nama yang cukup bagus."

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Kau punya selera nama yang bagus, onii-sama."

"Dan dengan ini maka fraksi _**Disgaea**_ resmi dibentuk." Ucap Laharl yang berjabatan tangan dengan Lamington, Vulcanus, Kurama dan para rekannya.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**Japan**_ -

Pagi harinya setelah fraksi _**Disgaea**_ terbentuk… Para demon, malaikat, monster dan manusia yang datang ke rumah milik Naruto yang dijadikan markas resmi dari fraksi _**Disgaea**_. Sara yang melihat itu pun mencoba memberitahu kabar Naruto tentang itu. Dan saat dia membuka pintu kamar Naruto, dia pun melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan Akina disebelahnya yang memeluknya dengan erat tapi dia hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam saja. Wajah Sara pun memerah karena marah dan cemburu, kemudian dia berteriak pada mereka berdua.

"NARUTO! AKINA!" Teriak Sara dengan keras karena kesal akan apa yang diperlihatkan dua orang dihadapannya ini.

Laharl yang mendengar teriakan Sara di bawah pun berkata "Ada apa Sara berteriak pada pagi hari yang cerah ini?"

Etna yang menyadari sesuatu pun membatin 'Jangan bilang mereka melakukan itu lagi…'

Naruto pun terbangun dan dia melihat Sara yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia pun meneguk ludah karena itu dan berkata "Eh, Sara-chan. K-Kau kenapa bisa ada disini dan menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut tahu…"

"Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sara dengan nada kesal sambil menunjuk Sara.

Naruto pun terkejut melihat Akina terutama dengan keadaannya saat ini dan dia pun berkata "A-Aku tidak tahu sumpah… Aku kemarin malam cuma tidur sendiri, tapi aku lupa mengunci pintunya dan saat bangun aku pun terkejut saat melihat Akina-chan berada disini."

'Pasti dia menerobos kamar Naruto-kun karena dia tahu kalau pintu kamarnya itu tidak dikunci. Dasar rubah sialan…' Batin Sara dengan kesal, kemudian dia menarik kaki Akina yang masih tertidur dan berkata "Cepat bangun kau rubah jalang!"

Tapi karena Akina tidak bangun-bangun juga, Sara pun menarik kakinya sampai dia terjatuh dari kasur Naruto sampai terjatuh dan membuat dia berkata "Aduh… Tubuhku sakit."

"Jadi kau sudah bangun eh, Akina." Ucap Sara dengan nada kesal pada rivalnya yang sedang tergeletak di tanah itu.

Akina pun menatap Sara dengan tajam dan berkata dengan kesal "Apa-apaan maksudmu melakukan ini, penyihir busuk?"

"Menurutmu yang aku lakukan ini apa rubah jalang?" Tanya Sara tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Akina.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku itu!" Teriak Akina yang sudah mengeluarkan api di tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau kubakar ya penyihir busuk?"

"Kau pikir aku takut rubah otak udang?" Balas Sara yang sudah menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya yang sudah bersinar terang.

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

"Rambutku!"

"Tidak! Wajahku yang cantik!"

"Bisa kalian berdua diam!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat kamarnya hancur dan dua gadis itu mengeluh karena wajah dan juga rambutnya kotor karena efek benturan serangan mereka yang menimbulkan banyak debu bertebaran di kamar Naruto. Dia pun melihat Akina dengan tajam dan berkata "Pakai bajumu, Akina."

"Ta-Tapi…"

"SEKARANG!"

Akina pun takut karena dia baru mendengar Naruto semarah ini jadi dia turuti kata-kata Naruto secepatnya. Setelah Akina memakai bajunya, Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian berdua?"

"Masalahku adalah kau tidur dengan rubah jalang ini, Naruto-kun." Jawab Sara, Akina pun ingin membantah tapi glare dari Naruto pun membuat dia diam.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku lagi, Akina-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Akina pun tidak menjawab dan Naruto pun melanjutkan "Sudah dua kali kau melakukan itu dan dua kali kau membuat masalah. Pertama kau membuatku terkena masalah dari Etna-baachan, kedua kau membuatku terkena masalah dengan Sara-chan. Sebenarnya masalahmu itu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang kucintai, apa itu salah!" Teriak Akina, Sara dan Naruto pun tersentak dengan ini. Akina pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin sama seperti okaa-sama yang bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya yaitu otou-sama bahkan sampai waktu-waktu terakhirnya, tapi selalu saja aku terlihat seperti yang salah disini. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Sara yang berada di tempatku saat ini, kau tidak akan marah padanya seperti ini kan?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Akina-chan?" Tanya Sara yang mencoba memegang bahu Akina, tapi dia tepis dengan tangannya.

"Oh, please… Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Dia itu mencintaimu dan dia bilang dia akan mencoba mencintaiku. Tapi itu dia lakukan karena dia hanya ingin menjadikanku vassalnya sebab dia ingin mencoba membalas budi ayahku yang sudah menjadi gurunya selama bertahun-tahun." Jawab Akina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maaf aku mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua, Naruto-kun, Sara. Kalau begitu besok aku akan pamit ke rumahku. Terima kasih telah menerimaku menjadi vassalmu walaupun hanya sebentar, Naruto-kun."

Tubuh Sara pun bersinar sebentar tanda dia sudah berhenti menjadi vassal dari Naruto dan kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto pun duduk di kasurnya dan dia pun berkata "Aku mengacaukannya bukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Sara yang juga duduk disebelah Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Saat ini kau masih mencoba mencintai Akina atau kau sudah mulai mencintai Akina, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sudah mulai mencintainya." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Sara.

"Kalau aku bilang padamu apa kau bisa berdamai dengan Akina-chan? Aku berani bertaruh kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu, kalian sudah saling membunuh satu sama lain." Jawab Naruto.

Sara pun terdiam karena omongan Naruto. Dia sadar kalau dia itu memang egois, bahkan saat dia belum tahu Kurumi adalah adik Naruto dia melarang Naruto bertemu dengan Kurumi layaknya orang idiot dan itu membuat Kurumi menangis dan mengira kakaknya sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi karena dia tidak pernah menemuinya dan hanya berbicara dengan Sara. Naruto pun melihat Sara dan berkata "Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sara-chan?"

"Tentu Naruto-kun." Jawab Sara, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto dan dia melihat Sasuke yang bersender di tembok "Sedang apa kau disitu, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu kalau kau tidak bisa menguasai Naruto sendirian." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu bukan hanya milikmu… Tapi juga milik Laharl-sama, Etna-sama, Adell-sama serta Rozalin-sama yang merupakan kakek dan neneknya,Minato-sama dan juga Kushina-sama yang merupakan orang tua Naruto, Kurumi yang merupakan adik dari Naruto walaupun cuma adik angkat, Asia yang merupakan sepupunya, dan juga sekarang Akina karena saat ini bukan kau saja yang hanya dicintai oleh Naruto-dobe sekarang. Kalau kau masih terus seperti ini maka kau bukan hanya menyakiti Naruto, tapi juga orang-orang yang aku sebutkan tadi."

Sara pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sedangkan Akina yang bosan berada di kamar ataupun membantu para anggota fraksi _**Disgaea**_ untuk memperluas rumah Naruto yang saat ini diputuskan oleh Laharl untuk menjadi markas mereka pun memutuskan keluar dan mencari udara segar. Saat berjalan-jalan, dia pun bersantai di suatu padang rumput yang sepi dan tiba-tiba dia didatangi oleh beberapa laki-laki asing dan mereka semua memberikan tatapan penuh nafsu pada Akina.

"Mau apa kalian disini?" Tanya Akina dengan nada bosan. Dia saat ini sangat tidak ingin meladeni mereka semua.

"Hei cantik sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seorang pria yang melihat Akina dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Akina ketus.

"Wow, dia berani sekali. I like it." Ucap orang itu yang langsung memegang bahu Akina dan membuat Akina terkejut dan berkata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah iblis…" Jawab orang-orang itu yang mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam dan membuat Akina terkejut. Dan salah satu dari iblis itu pun berkata "Dan kami akan memakan tubuh seksimu itu gadis manis."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Teriak Akina yang berubah menjadi _**Kyuubi**_ dan dia pun berkata " _ **Kitsune**_ - _ **Bii**_!"

Booooooommmm

"Sial… Aku tidak menyangka kalau mangsa kita adalah _**Youkai Kyuubi**_ , Alastor." Ucap seorang iblis pada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi Akina yang saat ini sudah memakai wujud rubahnya.

"Aku bukan _**Youkai**_! Aku adalah putri dari ketua _**Great Demon Lords**_!" Teriak Akina dengan keras.

"Hah…" Ucap salah seorang iblis yang melihat Akina. Kemudian dia bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Akina dan menendangnya dengan keras dan membuatnya menjadi wujud manusia-nya kembali dan dia pun mencekik Akina dan berkata "Sayangnya disini, tidak ada yang namanya _ **Great Demon Lords**_ , sayang."

'Naruto-kun, otou-sama, to-tolong…' Batin Akina yang melihat banyak iblis di depannya melihatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Naruto pun terbangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Akina dan dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Mao, Valvatorez, Lamington, Kurama, Sicily dan Vulcanus. Dia pun melihat teman-temannya dan berkata.

"Minna… Apa kalian melihat Akina-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia bilang kalau dia akan pergi keluar untuk mencari angin." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya dengan kekuatanmu? Dia itu kan vassalmu?"

Memang dengan memfokuskan kekuatan kita bisa menemukan vassal kita dimanapun berada. Itu alasan mengapa dulu Laharl bisa melacak Etna yang saat itu bersama Adell, Rozalin, dan Yukimaru di _**Shinra Tower**_. Tapi masalahnya, Naruto tidak akan bisa melacak Akina karena saat ini dia bukan vassalnya lagi "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melacaknya, karena dia bukan vassalku lagi."

Sialnya Kurama mendengar itu dan dia tidak senang sama sekali saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan dia pun berkata "Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto?"

"Dia bukan vassalku lagi, sensei." Jawab Naruto.

Braaaakkkk

"Naruto! / Naruto-kun!" Teriak semua orang saat Naruto dihantam ke tembok oleh Kurama yang terlihat sudah marah sekali pada muridnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku sampai-sampai dia berhenti menjadi vassalmu, bocah brengsek!" Teriak Kurama.

"Aku menyakiti hatinya sensei…" Balas Naruto yang merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi tadi di kamarnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Naruto!" Teriak Kurama yang sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Naruto tapi Mao menahan bogem mentah dari Kurama.

"Tenanglah sedikit Kurama..." Ucap Mao yang mencoba menahan anak buahnya yang merupakan pemimpin _**Great Demon Lords**_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Mao-sama? Dia menyakiti hati putriku?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada kesal pada Mao.

"Aku tahu aku memang salah…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ta-Tapi aku ingin menebusnya sensei! Karena aku saat ini sudah benar-benar mencintai Akina-chan sama seperti Sara-chan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu setelah kau menyakiti hati putrimu, murid sialan?" Desis Kurama, kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat tatapan serius Naruto yang biasanya dia hanya tunjukkan saat bertarung dan latihan dengan dirinya dan Stella "Baik-baik, aku akan membantumu dan jika kau menyakiti hati putriku lagi. Kau benar-benar tamat, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli kau cucu dari Laharl-sama, Adell-sama atau siapapun…"

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto. Kurama pun melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Jadi dimana Akina saat ini?"

Kurama pun terkejut serta cemas saat merasakan putrinya dalam bahaya dalam sensornya "Dia sedang berada di sebuah bukit padang rumput yang sepi dan disana dia terdesak oleh sekelompok laki-laki dengan syaap kelelawar berwarna hitam."

"Tidak salah lagi… Itu iblis." Ucap Laharl.

"Kurumi, kau ikut denganku…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menentukan koordinat _**Dimensional Shift**_ miliknya, lalu dia menarik tangan adiknya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

Naruto pun terhisap dengan Kurumi ke dalam teknik teleportasi Naruto dan mereka berdua sampai di tempat Akina dan melihat Akina yang wajah, tangan dan kakinya dipenuhi luka lebam karena bekas pukulan dan tendangan. Salah seorang iblis pun berkata "Itu balasannya karena tidak mau bekerja sama. Kita siksa saja dia dulu sampai mati, lalu kita perkosa dia ramai-ramai."

Naruto yang melihat itu pun geram karena iblis-iblis yang berada di dekat Akina mencoba berbuat buruk padanya. Kurumi yang melihat itu pun berkata "Onii-chan…"

"Kurumi-chan, kau gunakan teknikmu…" Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i." Balas Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Time Ark**_ : _**Stop**_!"

Semua iblis yang mengeroyok Akina pun kemudian berhenti bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka panik dan berkata "Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa tubuhku menjadi tidak bisa digerakkan seperti ini."

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak berdaya seperti itu iblis?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Laivateinn**_.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu iblis itu.

"Namaku adalah _**Chaos**_." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menebas satu persatu iblis-iblis itu.

Craaaassssshhhh

Craaaassssshhhh

Craaaassssshhhh

Semua iblis itu pun langsung mati mengenaskan di tangan Naruto yang pedangnya berhasil memutuskan bagian tubuh iblis-iblis itu dengan mudah. Kurumi pun keluar dan dia pun berkata "Kau sadis sekali, onii-chan…"

"Mereka dan fraksi mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Naruto. Kemudian dia duduk disebelah Akina dan berkata "Akina-chan… Bangunlah."

Akina pun terbangun dan dia pun berkata setelah melihat Naruto "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku memenuhi panggilanmu saja kok." Jawab Naruto.

Wajah Akina pun memerah karena memang benar dia yang memanggil Naruto dan ayahnya saat dia mulai disiksa secara fisik oleh iblis-iblis itu. Naruto yang melihat Akina pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Akina-chan?"

"Apa ini terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu, tuan serba tahu?" Tanya Akina dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah _**Soma**_ dari kantung celananya dan berkata "Makanlah pelan-pelan…"

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Akina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Rasanya pahit…"

"Makan atau aku yang paksa." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius dan Akina pun memakannya tapi karena tubuhnya terlalu sakit maka dia tidak merasakan rasa pahit dari _**Soma**_ itu.

"Ayo kita pergi onii-chan…" Ucap Kurumi.

"Baiklah…" Balas Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menggendong Akina dan kemudian dia memegang tangan Kurumi dan berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: OK, chapter 5 udah up. Di chapter ini ada pembentukan fraksi dari semua ras di _**Netherworld**_ dari malaikat, demon, serta manusia serta konflik Naru x Sara x Akina. Di fic ini ane buat obat dari luka para demon dan angel itu adalah _**Soma**_... Anggap aja _**Soma**_ itu kaya _**Ambrosia**_ sama _**Nectar**_ seperti di Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Di chap ini pimpinan dari semua demon juga sama kaya fraksi iblis yang mempunyai 4 pemimpin yang dinamai _**Four Pillar of Netherworld**_.

Anggota:

Laharl(Disgaea: High Overlord)

Rozalin[Former], Adell(Disgaea 2/High Overlord, Demon General)

Mao(Disgaea 3/High Overlord, Principal of Evil Academy)

Valvatorez(Disgaea 4/High Overlord, Vampire Tyrant)

Review:

Senju-shira Nara:

Ini udah update.

Kurumi, Sara, Akina(Di chap ini dia keluar tapi besok join lagi kok)

Ikut, tapi dengan fraksinya sendiri dan fraksi iblis yaitu Sirzech don't like it a bit.

Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno

Mungkin…

Kuroryuuki:

Ane usahain tapi ane enggak janji soalnya Naru bukan tipe _**Magician**_ tapi tipe _**Fighter**_.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Rias juga masuk kan?

Kurotsuki Evan-kun:

Ane juga bikin satu lagi yang xover sama game tapi ente gak baca juga perasaan -_- Kekuatan para char Disgaea ane usahain bikin asli dari sananya. Kalo Naruto CS, referensinya banyak kecuali magic-magic Sara dan Asia yang memang dari gamenya. Nanti ketahuan masalahnya disini… Berenang sih bisa tapi kan di tengah-tengah danau, enggak mungkin kan anak remaja kaya Naruto CS bisa berenang sejauh itu. Kalo Grayfia ikut-ikutan, ane bikin dia jadi pair Mao atau Valvatorez entar. Kan memang begitu baka-nya si Rias, kenapa enggak persuasi aja kaya Sona. Lah ini nunggu mati dulu baru persuasi, kan lucu… _**Kaiser Reign**_ itu kaya _**Shinra Tensei**_. Bayangin aja dampak _**Shinra Tensei**_ terkuat yang dipake di anime Naruto.

Ashuraindra64:

Bisa jadi.

Michael Gabriel:

Yup… Dan masih ada yang lebih kuat dari Laharl yaitu Valvatorez.

Maulana59:

Kan kekuatan tubuh Asia meningkat pesat setelah energi malaikat masuk ke tubuhnya, sob. Kalo SG punya mbah Rizevim bukannya cuma bisa dipake ke orang yang punya SG dan bisa make _**Balance Breaker**_? Ane mau ngasih Kuro-chan ke Vali… Kasian Vali, Kuro-chan diambil Issei di canon.

The KidSNo OppAi:

Ada sih, tapi Sirzech bakal dibenci sama Rias gara2 masalah you-know-what

Raitogecko:

Bisa kok. Tapi dia belum tahu cara ngeluarinnya.

Stella Uzuki Yugao:

Empat aja.

Zuan Azazel:

Mau beda. Cross Naruto DxD sama Naruto Rosario.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Disini Naruto tugasnya malah bikin sifat Rias biar kagak bobrok.

Arafim123:

Sorry typo-nya bray.

Azuma Kazui:

Kurumi itu OC tapi penampilannya kaya Kurumi di Date A Live.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x, Valtavorez x

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja.

Chapter 6: Demon and Devil

Saat di rumah Naruto serta markas dari Disgaea Fraction… Naruto pun menaruh Akina yang sedang tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Saat Naruto keluar dari kamar Akina, para penghuni rumah termasuk Asia pun terkejut saat melihat Naruto. Mata violetnya yang selalu tenang dan wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat. Kurama yang menyadari itu pun menghampiri Naruto dan dia pun berkata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada putriku, Naruto?" Tanya Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Akina-chan baik-baik saja sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah… Para penjahat yang merupakan iblis itu telah menyakiti Akina-chan dan dia juga hampir saja memperkosanya kalau aku dan Kurumi-chan tidak menyelamatkannya."

"A-APA!" Teriak Kurama yang murka pada para iblis liar yang hampir melakukan hal kotor itu pada putrinya, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Berani sekali mereka melakukan itu pada putriku…."

"Sepertinya kutukan dariku masih belum membuat orang-orang itu jera ya, hmm…" Ucap Laharl tetap tenang, tapi aura yang cukup kuat sudah menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Tapi yang tidak disangka, Naruto juga mengeluarkan aura kuat secara gila-gilaan yang meskipun tidak sekuat aura milik Laharl tapi masih mampu membuat seluruh isi rumah itu bergetar "Aku yakin masih banyak orang-orang seperti itu di sekitar sini. Aku akan mencarinya dan akan aku bunuh mereka semua!"

Baaatttsss

Naruto pun mengeluarkan sayap berwarna merah darah dan terbang keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Asia yang melihatnya pun berkata "Tunggu Naruto!"

Asia yang sudah mengeluarkan sayap hybrid miliknya langsung mengejar Naruto. Kurumi yang melihat itu pun menatap ayah dan ibu angkatnya dan dia pun berkata "Kaa-chan, tou-chan… Izinkan aku untuk menyusul Naruto-nii."

"Izin diterima. Kau bisa pergi putriku…" Ucap Minato. Kurumi pun menggangguk dan langsung melesat untuk menyusul kakaknya dan sepupunya itu dengan cepat.

Mao yang melihat itu pun menatap Laharl dan dia pun berkata "Laharl…"

"Aku tahu Mao." Balas Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatan tersembunyi Naruto yang merupakan keturunan seorang _**Overlord**_ yaitu _**Overlord Mode**_ telah bangkit."

Di tempat dimana Naruto membunuh beberapa iblis liar yang berusaha menyakiti Akina… Sekelompok remaja dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory pun datang dan terkejut saat melihat para iblis liar yang sudah dicari sejak lama oleh _**Underworld**_ tinggal nama saja dan tubuhnya terpotong-potong dan ditempat itu banyak darah yang berceceran. Mereka pun menahan mual karena ngeri serta jijik saat melihat kematian para iblis liar itu yang terlihat tragis dibandingkan dengan dihilangkan oleh kemampuan khusus sang pemimpin yang merupakan gadis berambut merah.

"Ini sungguh mengerikan buchou." Ucap sang pemuda berambut coklat spiky yang melihat tubuh para iblis liar yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini?" Pikir sang gadis seksi berambut merah crimson yang dipanggil buchou itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan buchou?" Tanya pemuda dengan rambut light blonde pendek, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lucifer-sama memerintahkan kita untuk mengawasi daerah ini karena para iblis liar mulai bersatu dan bergerak. Apa kita harus kembali dan laporkan ini ke Lucifer-sama atau kita pergi ke markas para iblis liar itu yang di rumorkan berada disekitar sini?"

"Kita harus menuju ke markas itu dan menghentikan para iblis liar itu, Yuuto." Jawab gadis berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau yakin Rias?" Tanya seorang gadis seksi berambut raven panjang dan memakai ikat rambut berwarna orange "Kita bahkan tidak tahu batas kemampuan iblis liar itu… Rumornya kemampuan meraka itu setara dengan para _**High Class Devil**_ yang cukup kuat. Ini berbahaya untuk Issei."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Akeno." Jawab gadis bernama Rias itu "Jika kita berhasil melakukan ini… Maka aku bisa membuktikan diriku pada keluargaku dan mereka akan mengubah pikiran mereka untuk membatalkan hal itu."

Para remaja yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rias kecuali Issei pun menggangguk. Mereka semua pun langsung mengarah ke tujuan mereka selanjutnya, sedangkan Issei sedang memikirkan hal lain 'Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan buchou?"

Kembali pada Naruto… Saat ini Naruto serta Asia dan Kurumi yang berhasil mengejarnya pun mendarat di depan sebuah gedung tua dan mereka masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Saat mereka sudah masuk, Naruto pun mengeluarkan aura demonic miliknya yang sudah meluap berkali-kali lipat dan membuat Asia dan Kurumi tidak kuat dan membuat Kurumi terengah-engah serta Asia yang hanya berkeringat dingin karena aura kekuatan milik Asia masih tidak jauh dibawah Naruto.

"Keluar kalian semua para iblis sialan!" Teriak Naruto dengan lantang pada siapapun penghuni di gedung tua itu.

"Uh, Naruto-nii… Pelankan suaramu." Ucap Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau kita bisa ketahuan…"

"Aku memang ingin mereka tahu keberadaan kita…" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin, kemudian dia tersenyum sadis dan berkata "Biar aku bisa membunuh mereka seperti yang sudah aku lakukan pada iblis bajingan di luar sana."

"Lihat teman-teman, kita mendapatkan makanan untuk hari ini" Ucap seorang iblis liar yang keluar dan diikuti para iblis liar yang lain, dan kemudian dia melihat Asia dan Kurumi dan melanjutkan "Dan juga gadis untuk kita nikmati…"

"Makanan…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan dua rekanku bukanlah makanan atau pemuas nafsu kalian, tapi kalian… Adalah buruanku."

"Banyak omong…" Ucap sang pemimpin iblis liar itu, kemudian dia berkata "SERANG!"

Para iblis liar itu pun melesat ke arah Naruto dan dua rekannya, kemudian Naruto pun mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan berkata " _ **Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_!"

"Aggggggghhhhhhhh!" Teriak para iblis liar itu yang terlempar ke belakang dengan tekanan gravitasi yang lumayan tinggi, tapi para iblis liar itu bangkit dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto lagi

"Kalian berdua bersiaplah…" Ucap Naruto pada Kurumi dan Asia yang sudah menggangguk.

" _ **Time Ark**_ : _**Stop**_!" Teriak Kurumi dan membuat para iblis liar yang menyerangnya langsung terdiam secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Bagus imouto…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata " _ **The Room**_!"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul lubang dimensi yang menghisap banyak iblis liar itu, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

Asia yang melihat Naruto pergi pun jengkel dan dia pun berkata "Ugh… Kenapa dia meninggalkan kita dalam waktu seperti ini?"

"Dia tidak pergi Asia-nee. Hanya membunuh seseorang dimensi lain saja kok." Jawab Kurumi dan membuat Asia menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah 2-3 menit Kurumi mengatakan itu, muncullah lubang dimensi yang memuntahkan banyak iblis liar yang sudah Naruto kurung di ruangan rahasianya dan mereka sudah tewas dengan bagian tubuh yang terpisah-pisah. Asia pun menatap itu dengan tatapan jijik dan hampir muntah, kemudian Naruto muncul di belakang Asia dan berkata "Yo!"

"Ah!" Teriak Asia yang kaget karena Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangnya dan membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Setelah kekagetannya hilang, dia pun melihat Naruto sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Kau memang sadis Naruto…"

"Hanya pada musuh sayang." Balas Naruto dan membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan di hidungnya oleh Asia "Apa-apaan kau ini Asia-chan? Aku hanya bercanda tahu."

"Idiot." Balas Asia yang kesal melihat sepupunya merayunya seperti itu.

"Kalian…" Ucap sang pemimpin iblis liar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berani sekali kalian datang menyerang kami secara tiba-tiba dan membunuh beberapa anak buahku. Kalian semua keluarlah!"

Dan lalu keluarlah banyak iblis liar dari berbagai sisi. Kurumi yang melihatnya pun terkejut dan berkata "Ba-Banyak sekali…"

"Bagaimana cara kita melawannya, Naruto?" Tanya Asia.

"Kalian keluarlah. Aku yang akan melawan mereka." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau gila ya? Aku dan Kurumi-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini Naru-no-Baka." Ucap Asia yang sudah mencengkram kerah Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku punya ide." Jawab Naruto yang sudah melepaskan tangan Asia dari kerah bajunya dan dia pun berkata "Percaya padaku…"

"Baiklah." Balas Asia yang sudah menangis diikuti oleh Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau kau mati dan kau menjadi _**Prinny**_ … Aku bersumpah akan selalu mengangkatmu dan melemparmu sampai kau meledak terus-menerus."

"Aku tidak akan mati…" Ucap Naruto. Setelah dia melihat Asia dan Kurumi pergi dengan teknik _**Teleport**_ miliknya, dia pun melihat pemimpin iblis liar itu dan dia pun berkata "Jadi… Sampai dimana kita?"

"Bodoh…" Ucap pemimpin iblis liar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir kau bisa melawan kami semua bocah sampai-sampai kau menyuruh teman-temanmu pergi?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dan dia pun berkata " _ **Overlord Mode**_!"

Timbul ledakan energy setelah itu dan Naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi _**Full Demon**_ dengan dua sayap berwarna merah dan dua tanduk di atas telinganya dan muncul beberapa pedang di belakang tubuhnya yang berputar-putar. Semua iblis liar itu pun tertegun saat melihat perubahan Naruto dan mereka pun mulai merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat pada Naruto.

"Jadi…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat mata pemimpin iblis liar itu dan dia pun berkata "Mau menarik kata-katamu yang mengatakan aku tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian semua?"

"Jangan harap." Desis pemimpin iblis liar itu dan membuat Naruto menyeringai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat serang dia kalian semua!"

Para iblis liar itu meskipun ragu tapi mereka masih mengikuti perintah pemimpinnya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menyeringai dan terbang di dalam gedung itu. Pemimpin iblis liar itu pun kesal dan berkata "Cepat turun ke bawah dan biarkan kami membunuhmu pengecut!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku akan membiarkan diriku dibunuh oleh kalian kan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atas apa yang anak buahmu lakukan pada temanku… Aku akan membunuh kalian semua dengan cara menghancurkan gedung ini dengan kalian semua didalamnya."

Kedua tangan Naruto pun diselimuti aura kegelapan yang cukup pekat dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Selamat tinggal… Para iblis hina. _**Emperor**_ ' _ **s Reign**_!"

Booooooommmm

Duuuuuuaaaarrrrr

Kedua aura itu membuat bola yang cukup besar dengan Naruto di dalamnya dan ukurannya makin lama makin membesar dan melahap semua bangunan itu seperti terhisap sebuah _**Black Hole**_ beserta para penghuninya kecuali Naruto. Para iblis liar yang terkena serangan Naruto pun berteriak saat semua bagian tubuhnya dihapuskan oleh teknik penghancur dimensional milik Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat maha karyanya itu dan dia pun disambut oleh Asia dan Kurumi.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Asia.

" _ **Emperor**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ …" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan saat melihat ekspresi bingung Asia dan Kurumi "Teknik improvisasi dari _**Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ yang tidak seperti teknik asalnya yang hanya bisa mementalkan seseorang… Teknik ini bisa kupakai untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang berada disekitarku. Termasuk makhluk hidup dan benda mati. Menghilangkan mereka dan mengurungnya ke dimensi tidak terbatas."

Asia yang mendengar itu pun menatap Naruto dengan lirih dan dia pun berkata "Kau semakin kuat saja ya, Naruto?"

"Kau iri?" Tanya Naruto, tapi perutnya terkena bogem mentah dari Asia dan membuatnya berkata "Ugh, berhentilah melakukan itu Asia-chan…"

"Hmft…"

"Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang berambut merah crimson yang ternyata adalah Rias yang datang dengan teman-temannya atau budaknya.

Naruto yang melihat Rias pun langsung menatapnya dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Iblis lain, huh… Apa kalian juga ingin aku menghapus eksistensi kalian dari dunia ini?"

Semua orang disitu pun berjalan mundur karena merinding saat melihat tatapan Naruto, kemudian Rias yang sudah bisa menahan ketakutannya langsung membalas tatapan Naruto dan berkata "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku tidak sudi menjawab pertanyaanmu itu iblis." Jawab Naruto dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ah… Kita bertemu lagi ya Issei-san. Kau masih beruntung karena aku masih berhutang budi padamu karena telah melindungi sepupuku waktu itu… Tapi kalau kau masih sayang nyawa sebaiknya kembalilah. Aku sudah muak berurusan dengan para iblis seperti kalian."

"Sialan kau! Beraninya kau menghina kami dengan sifatmu itu!" Teriak pemuda bernama Yuuto Kiba yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang dari Sacred Gear-nya yang bernama [ **Sword Birth** ] dan dia melesat ke arah Naruto.

"Biar aku yang melawannya, Naruto." Ucap Asia yang sudah mengeluarkan tongkat pemberian neneknya. Naruto pun mundur ke belakang dan Asia pun menghentakkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah dan berkata " _ **Meteorain**_!"

Dari pucuk tongkat sihir itu muncul cahaya berwarna merah yang melesat ke atas dan menembakkan banyak meteor berukuran sedang ke arah Yuuto. Yuuto pun menghindar dengan kekuatan bidaknya tapi itu masih tidak cukup dan membuatnya terlempar dan terkena luka bakar "Arrrggggghhhhh!"

"Yuuto! / Yuuto-senpai! / Kiba!" Teriak para temannya yang sudah mendatangi dia dan mulai mengobatinya. Issei pun bangkit dan dia pun melihat Asia dengan tajam lalu dia berkata "Asia! Apa yang kau lakukan ini? Asia yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah melakukan ini!"

"Asia Argento yang kau tahu telah mati Issei." Jawab Asia dengan nada dingin dan membuat Issei tersentak "Aku bukan Asia Argento… Gadis lemah yang hanya bisa diperalat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya dan pasrah saja saat dia diusir dari gereja saat dia dijebak oleh orang dari fraksi iblis. Aku sekarang adalah Asia Kriezsetvyan. _**Wizard**_ dari _**Netherworld**_ dan juga putri dari seorang manusia dan juga seorang _**Demonic Angel**_ serta cucu dari seorang _**High Overlord**_ dan juga seorang _**Fallen Angel**_. Dan orang yang sangat membenci fraksi iblis yang telah menghancurkan hidupku dan juga fraksi malaikat yang mengasingkanku tanpa memperdulikan fakta yang ada."

"Tapi kau tidak harus melakukan ini Asia. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu karena kau adalah musuhku." Ucap Issei.

"Kenapa kau membela fraksi licik seperti mereka, Issei?" Tanya Asia. Kemudian dia menunjuk Rias dan temannya Akeno dan dia melanjutkan "Setahuku kau mati karena seorang _**Fallen Angel**_ tapi mereka berdua juga terlibat kan?"

"Apa maksudmu kalau kami berdua terlibat?" Tanya Rias dengan tajam.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Meskipun rumah asliku berbeda dimensi dengan kalian… Tapi kakekku mempunyai banyak mata-mata yang mengawasi tempat ini karena dia sedang mencari informasi tentang keberadaanku." Balas Asia, kemudian dia melihat tajam Rias dan Akeno serta melanjutkan "Saat Issei sedang berhadapan dengan _**Fallen Angel**_ itu… Kalian berada disana kan? Tapi kalian tidak membantu Issei dan baru muncul saat Issei sudah… Mati."

Wajah Rias dan Akeno pun memucat saat mendengar perkataan Asia dan Issei pun terkejut saat mendengar itu. Naruto yang melihat Rias dan Akeno hanya terdiam pun berkata "Busted…"

Dua gadis itu pun menatap Naruto dengan tajam tapi tatapan itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa oleh Naruto karena dia lebih takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Etna dan Kushina daripada dua orang itu. Naruto pun mengambil nafas dan dia pun berkata "Jadi kenapa kau lakukan itu nona?"

Belum Rias menjawab, Asia pun langsung memotongnya "Untuk menjadikan Issei sebagai iblis dan budakmu kan. What a joke… Kalau kau ingin menjadikan dia iblis kenapa kau tidak membujuknya tapi malah membiarkan dia mati terbunuh. Kalian takut dia tidak ingin menjadi iblis kan… Makanya kau membiarkan dia mati agar mau tidak mau, dia harus menerima kalau dirinya harus menjadi iblis."

"Berhenti memojokkan _**King**_ -ku!" Teriak Yuuto.

"Diam kau! Aku belum selesai bicara, iblis!" Teriak Asia tidak kalah keras dan membuat Yuuto terdiam. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Apa kau pikir cara itu akan selalu berhasil, huh? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak terima dengan keadaannya yang menjadi iblis secara tiba-tiba? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Membuatnya menjadi _**Stray Devil**_ dan lalu mengejarnya sampai dia mati?"

"Aku sudah cukup mendengarkan ocehanmu, makhluk plagiat." Ucap Rias yang sudah tidak terima dengan semua ucapan Asia meskipun sebagian besar perkataan Asia itu benar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Asia yang sudah mengeluarkan busur dan panah cahayanya tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Kalian itu adalah makhluk plagiat." Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Demon**_ dan _**Devil**_ … Apa bedanya huh? Kalian cuma mengganti term yang kami pakai untuk fraksi kami. Kau mengubah nama _**Underworld**_ menjadi _**Netherworld**_ , _**Maou**_ menjadi _**Overlord**_. Aku sudah dengar itu dari Issei. Kreatiflah sedikit, dumbass!"

Naruto dan Kurumi serta Asia yang mendengar itu pun tertawa dan membuat Rias jengkel dan berkata "Apa yang kau tertawakan itu, HAH?"

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka nona…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Demon**_ dan _**Devil**_ itu adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda."

"Oh, jadi begitu." Balas Rias yang menaikkan alisnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Buktikanlah…"

"Kalian para iblis mempunyai kelemahan yaitu cahaya tapi kami tidak mempunyai kelemahan terhadap cahaya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa kelemahan kami, para _**Demon**_." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Asia… Buatlah belati yang terbuat dari cahaya dan berikan padaku."

"Baiklah…"Balas Asia yang sudah membuat belati dengan kekuatan malaikatnya dan dia berikan pada Naruto. Naruto pun lalu melakukan hal gila yang membuat para orang-orang disana kecuali Kurumi terkejut karena dia menghujamkan belati itu ke perutnya "Ahh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan baka!"

"Aku hanya membuktikan pada mereka kalau kelemahan kita itu bukanlah cahaya." Balas Naruto dengan nada santai seolah belati yang mengandung elemen cahaya itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi dirinya.

Plaaaaakkkk

"Lain kali kau lakukan itu… Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Naruto." Ancam Asia setelah dia menampar Naruto dengan keras dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai setan.

"Kedua… Tempat tinggalmu yang bernama _**Underworld**_ itu memang ditempati oleh para _**Devil**_ dan _**Fallen Angel**_. Tapi kalian para _**Devil**_ tetap saja mengganggap itu hanyalah tempat tinggal kalian padahal aku dengar markas dari _**Fallen Angel**_ itu berada di _**Underworld**_." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menjawab "Tidak seperti kalian… _**Netherworld**_ bukan hanya saja tempat tinggal bagi para _**Demon**_. Tapi juga _**Angel**_ , _**Fallen Angel**_ , manusia, dan juga monster-monster dan kami hidup dengan rukun. Tidak seperti kalian para _**Devil**_ yang kadang masih berebutan wilayah dengan para _**Fallen Angel**_."

"Terus soal _**Maou**_ dan _**Overlord**_ …" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian salah persepsi bodoh. _**Overlord**_ itu adalah orang yang kekuatannya sudah diakui di seluruh _**Netherworld**_ , bukan pemimpin kami. Pemimpin kami itu dinamakan _**High Overlord**_ … Keempat _**Overlord**_ yang diangkat menjadi pemimpin karena kekuatan mereka yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk jahat terkuat di _**Netherworld**_."

"Dan asal kau tahu…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sistem peerage dalam fraksimu itu tidak ada hebatnya dengan sistem yang kami para _**Demon**_."

"Apa kau bilang!" Teriak Rias yang sudah akan mengeluarkan tekniknya tapi ditahan oleh Akeno "Tenanglah Rias…"

Rias pun berhasil ditenangkan oleh Akeno. Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu pun berkata 'Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti orang itu… Pantas sifatnya itu sama-sama menyebalkan.'

"Sistem peerage kalian membutuhkan calon peerage kalian untuk menjadi iblis dengan iming-iming kekuatan. Tapi kami memakai sistem kontrak yang vassal kami akan mendapatkan semua yang didapatkan oleh kalian para iblis yaitu kekuatan tanpa mengubah ras kalian. Kalau kalian manusia, kalian akan tetap menjadi manusia. Kalau kalian _**Fallen Angel**_ , kau akan tetap menjadi _**Fallen Angel**_ dan seterusnya." Ucap Asia.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Pendusta!"

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu. Mustahil!" Balas para peerage Rias kecuali Issei.

"Terserah kalau kalian tidak percaya." Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan seringai "Juga jika kalian para iblis meninggalkan peerage dari _**King**_ kalian… Maka kalian akan menjadi _**Stray Devil**_. Kalau kami tidak mempunyai hal seperti itu karena kami hanya memakai sistem kontrak. Jadi kalian bisa pergi sesuka kalian tanpa harus diburu karena kalian menjadi _**Stray Devil**_. Tapi mereka masih diburu kalau melakukan kejahatan seperti pembunuhan dan lain-lain. Lalu mereka disidang di _**Dark Court**_. Kalau mereka bersalah, maka mereka akan di jebloskan ke penjara dan kalau mereka tidak bersalah ya mereka dibebaskan."

Semua peerage Rias termasuk Issei pun tidak percaya kalau ada fraksi yang sistem peeragenya lebih hebat daripada milik fraksi mereka. Sedangkan Issei berharap kalau dia menjadi vassal Asia atau Naruto kalau tahu advantage yang dia dapatkan lebih besar daripada menjadi peerage Rias karena dia masih belum terbiasa menjadi seorang iblis. Kemudian Naruto pun menatap Rias dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Jadi kau sudah tahu kan? Kalau begitu aku sarankan kalau kau merahasiakan apa yang kita bicarakan di tempat ini atau aku akan membuatmu dan para peerage senasib dengan gedung tua besar ini yang sudah kuhapus eksistensinya ke dimensi tidak terbatas."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Rias menantang Naruto.

" _ **Curse**_!" Ucap Naruto yang menatap mata Rias.

Deg

Rias pun terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Semua anggota peeragenya pun menghampiri Rias dan gadis kecil berambut putih pendek pun berkata pada Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat seperti mata kucing "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias-sama?"

"Nekomata, huh?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat adanya _**Nekomata**_ juga di dimensi ini dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam "Siapa namamu?"

"Koneko Toujou." Jawab gadis itu dengan singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tanya sekali lagi… Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias-sama?"

"Aku hanya mengutuknya. Jadi kalau dia menceritakan ini kepada pemimpin fraksi kalian, maka tubuh kalian yang akan merasakan rasa sakitnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Ke-Kejam sekali kau…" Ucap Rias yang kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Itu bukan kejam. Aku hanya berhati-hati. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu identitas kami sebelum kakekku menunjukkan taringnya di dunia yang corrupt ini." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jangan anggap remeh kutukanku ini, gadis cantik berambut merah… Aku pernah mengutuk musuh yang aku beri kesempatan dua kali dengan syarat dia tidak mencoba menyerang aku lagi. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya dan tubuhnya meledak dari dalam. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggap ini hal enteng. Beritahu juga para budakmu itu kalau mereka yang memberitahukannya, maka tubuhmu lah yang akan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat."

Naruto pun memegang tangan Naruto dan Kurumi dan dia pun berkata " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

'Dia adalah orang yang berbahaya tapi sepertinya tidak ada untungnya juga aku memberitahukan ini pada onii-sama dan para _**Maou**_ yang lain.' Batin Rias, kemudian dia melihat para peeragenya dan dia pun berkata "Ayo kita kembali minna."

"Ya buchou…"

-To Be Continued-

AN: I'm back! Bagaimana… Bagus atau jelek, read n review ya. Fiuh, lelah juga men main J-RPG Ar Tonelico 2. Kalau ente pernah maen, pasti ente tau sulitnya dimana. Oh ya, BTW… Ane punya usul dari saudara ane si Axis Artelion yang dah ganti pen-name jadi Exec-Harmonius nih. Dia kan SasuSaku lovers… Jadi dia pengen Sakura dimasukkin ke cerita dan jadi vassal Naru atau Asia dan jadi pair Sasuke dan Asia jadi pair Naru. Katanya… Selama 5 chapter belakangan, Sasuke dan Asia enggak ada chemistry-nya sama sekali dan ketemu aja baru satu kali dan itu enggak ngomong sama sekali. Cuma ngasih salam sama Asia terus langsung pergi si muka tembok. Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Accept or denied my brother request. Naruto udah punya jurus baru… Yaitu _**Emperor**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ yang merupakan teknik penghancur yang bisa menghapus eksistensi disekitarnya dan lalu mengirimnya ke dimensi tidak terbatas. Sadly, jurus ini hanya bisa dipakai saat Naruto menggunakan _**Overlord Mode**_ miliknya.

Pair:

Naruto: Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno, Asia(Saran dari saudara ane. Kalau ente pada enggak mau, bisa ane hapus dari daftar)

Issei(Well… Walau bagaimanapun dia itu adalah Main Hero dari DxD series. Jadi enggak fair kalo dia enggak dapet pair kan?): Irina, Xenovia, Ravel(Ada yang mau ngasih saran buat pair Issei yang lain)

Review:

Grand560:

Kakak ane malah request Asia jadi pair Naru.

Rozi Namikaze:

4 tapi bisa jadi 5 entar.

Guest:

Nih lebih gampangnya…

Laharl + Etna: Kushina

Laharl + Flonne: Aria

Adell + Rozalin: Minato

Minato + Kushina: Naruto

Light + Aria: Asia

Senju-nara Shira:

Ini udah lanjut.

Enggak tahu deh. Belum dipikirkan.

Ashuraindra64:

Gadis cantik berkulit putih berambut merah auburn yang bergaya spiral.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Yup. Adell itu ayah Minato kalau ayah Kushina itu Laharl.

Raitogecko:

Kalo Naruto udah pasti dapet Rias sama Akeno. Nanti ane pikirkan.

Arafim123:

Ane juga penasaran bray…

Tenshisha Hikari:

Disini nanti Rias benci sama Sirzech… Karena disini dia enggak bantuin Rias buat batalin pertunangannya sama Raiser.

Daffaaditya21:

Kerja sama sama semua fraksi kayaknya tapi yang paling deket sama malaikat jatuh. Soalnya abis Kokabiel mati, enggak ada biang ulahnya lagi. Sirzech kan dikutuk jadi gitu kalo dia make kekuatannya. Kalo enggak make, ya dia normal-normal aja. Terkejut kayaknya tapi Azazel ane buat enggak terlalu karena fraksi dia yang terlebihdahulu bekerja sama dengan fraksi _**Disgaea**_.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x, Valtavorez x , OC x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura,

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 7: A Shadow Overlord

Naruto yang berhasil menghancurkan markas serta para iblis liar yang menempatinya dengan bersih menggunakan teknik barunya yang dia dapatkan saat dia membuka _**Overlord Mode**_ miliknya kembali ke rumahnya bersama dengan Asia dan Kurumi. Sampai di rumah banyak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum karena mereka tahu Naruto telah membuka kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ miliknya, tapi dia mengabaikan itu dan langsung tidur di kamarnya. Dia tidur semalaman bahkan dia tidak sempat makan malam dan saat dia bangun dari tidurnya, dia pun melihat Laharl yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Jiji…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia terbangun dan dia pun berkata "Sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya melihat cucuku selain Asia saja. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Laharl tapi Naruto tidak meresponnya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku bangga denganmu cucuku. Kau bisa membuka kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ dalam usia semuda ini."

"Ya, terima kasih jiji." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku sedih saat melihat Asia."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Asia, Naruto?" Tanya Laharl.

"Dia terlihat sedih karena menurut dia perbedaan kekuatan kami berdua begitu besar." Jawab Naruto kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dengan bangkitnya kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ milikku… Maka ini akan menambah buruk suasana."

"Kau jangan khawatir Naruto." Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia menepuk pundak cucuknya itu dan berkata "Asia tidak akan membencimu karena hal itu lagipula sebentar lagi kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ milik Asia akan segera bangkit."

"Darimana kau tahu jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja instingku. Instingku ini tidak pernah salah, Naruto." Jawab Laharl dan itu membuat Naruto facepalm.

Sedangkan di kamar Asia, dia yang sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini yang merupakan dress berwarna hitam pun memegang tongkat sihir pemberian neneknya yang berada di cermin di kamarnya dan dia pun mengencangkan genggamannya pada tongkatnya saat dia melihat Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam _**Overlord Mode**_ -nya.

"Aku masih lebih lemah daripada dia…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa! Aku mempunyai sebuah Sacred Gear, berlatih dengan _**Magician Master**_ dan aku sudah membuka kekuatan _**Demon Angel**_ milikku… Ta-Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Asia-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Flonne yang masuk ke dalam kamar cucunya karena cemas saat dia mendengarkan teriakan cucunya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja baa-chan." Jawab Asia yang tersenyum palsu.

Flonne yang melihat senyuman itu pun berkata "Jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu. Aku tidak suka itu, Asia-chan."

Asia pun tersentak akan ucapan neneknya itu dan dia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Flonne yang melihat itu semakin cemas dan dia pun berkata "Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak ingin melihat cucuku satu-satunya seperti ini."

"Aku lemah baa-chan." Balas Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi seorang _**High Overlord**_ di masa depan nanti. Tapi kekuatanku selalu kalah jauh dari Naruto bahkan kemarin aku benar-benar tertinggal dengan kekuatan baru Naruto yang bahkan bisa menghilangkan satu gedung besar dalam sekali serangan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saja baa-chan. Aku tidak mau karena lemahnya diriku, Naruto tidak mengganggapku partner dan dia mengganggapku penghalang"

'Asia…' Batin Flonne, kemudian dia memeluk cucunya itu dan berkata "Asia, kau itu tidak lemah. Kau itu sama kuatnya dengan Naruto… Hanya saja _**Hidden Potential**_ milikmu belumlah terbuka seperti Naruto. Saat itu terbuka, aku yakin kau akan sekuat Naruto atau lebih. Lagipula kau itu memiliki kekuatan _**Demon**_ dari kakekmu, kekuatan _**Fallen Angel**_ dariku dan juga berkah dari _**Celestia**_. Jadi kau adalah yang terkuat menurutku, cucuku. Bukan Naruto, bukan Kurumi dan juga bukan Shura."

"Terima kasih baa-chan." Balas Asia yang membalas pelukan neneknya dengan erat, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Oh ya, baa-chan… Shura itu siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawab Flonne dengan senyum manis saat dia melepaskan pelukan pada cucunya itu dan dia pun melanjutkan "Apalagi dia sedang berada disini."

Dengan itu, Naruto yang sudah mandi dan memakai jaket hitamnya turun bersama Laharl yang diikuti Asia yang turun bersama Asia dan Flonne. Saat berada di bawah, Naruto pun melihat pemuda berambut hitam(AN: Gaya rambutnya kaya Minato di P3) dengan iris mata berwarna merah dan dia pun berjalan ke arah orang itu dan memberikan bro hug padanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _**Shadow Freak**_." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Aku merindukanmu sobat."

"Aku juga sama, _**Fishcake**_." Balas orang itu dan kemudian dia menggeram dan berkata "Dan sudah berkali-kali aku bilang padamu panggil aku _**Shadow Freak**_ , _**Fishcake**_. Panggil aku Shura."

"Seingatku…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau juga memanggilku _**Fishcake**_ , Shura."

"Ya, ya… Maaf Naruto." Balas Shura.

Naruto pun menyeringai "Ya, permintaan maaf diterima."

'Jadi itu Shura. Tapi apa hubungan dia dengan Naruto?' Batin Asia.

"Oh, Laharl, Flonne-sama. Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Ucap Shura dan Laharl dan Flonne pun tersenyum pada Shura. Shura pun melihat Asia dan dia pun berkata "Oh, gadis itu siapa Flonne-baasan? Dia terlihat cantik…"

Wajah Asia pun sedikit memerah karena hal itu sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya entah kenapa menggeram dan menatap tajam Shura, Flonne yang melihat itu pun berkata "Oh ini cucuku dari Laharl yang bernama Asia."

"Oh dia cucu kalian berdua yang menghilang beberapa tahun belakangan ini ya?" Tanya Shura dan kemudian Laharl beserta Flonne menggangguk untuk merespon perkataannya. Kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Salam kenal, Asia-san."

"Salam kenal juga Shura-san." Balas Asia.

"Oh ya Naruto…"

"Ya, Flonne-baachan…"

"Kenapa kau tadi menggeram dan menatap sepupumu dengan tajam?" Tanya Flonne bahkan perkataan itu sampai membuat Laharl dan juga Asia bingung.

'Sial… Bagaimana Flonne-baachan bisa tahu? Apa dia menyadarinya ya?' Batin Naruto.

"Mungkin dia cemburu karena aku mengatakan Asia cantik tadi." Jawab Shura.

Mendengar itu, wajah Asia dan Naruto memerah tapi Naruto terlihat marah juga. Lalu dia melesat untuk menyerang Shura dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak cemburu, baka-Shura!"

Tapi Shura berhasil masuk ke dalam bayangannya sendiri untuk menghindari bogem mentah dari Naruto karena pengendalian bayangan adalah speciality miliknya sama seperti Naruto yang memiliki speciality dalam pengendalian antar ruang dimensi dan juga Kurumi yang memiliki speciality dalam teknik pengendalian waktu. Naruto pun mendecih tidak suka dan Shura pun muncul dari dalam bayangan orang yang berada jauh dari Naruto dan dia pun memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau sudah belajar banyak dari teknik _**Shadow Step**_ milikku, Naruto."

Naruto pun pun ingin memberikan tatapan tajam pada sepupunya dari kakeknya Adell bersama istri keduanya yang bernama Yukimaru tapi ternyata dia sudah kabur dan dia pun membatin 'Aku lupa dia punya teknik seperti itu. Sialan kau baka-Shura!'

Laharl dan Flonne pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat perkelahian antar kedua sepupu ini dan kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat Etna, Rozalin, Adell, dan kedua orang tua Naruto berkumpul. Asia pun turun dari tangga dan tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Ara, jadi sepupuku yang tampan dan kuat ini cemburu pada Shura karena merayuku ya?"

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan itu, Asia?" Tanya Naruto yang gugup dan wajahnya memerah saat dia melepaskan kedua tangan Asia dari lehernya

"Kau tahu apa yang kau maksud, Naruto." Jawab Asia yang tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto 'Dia sangat mudah untuk digoda, fufufu.'

"Aku ada urusan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa…"

Saat Naruto pergi, Asia pun melihat kepergian Naruto dan dia pun membatin 'Apa benar dia menyukaiku? Lagipula… Kenapa perasaanku tentang dia jadi aneh begini terutama saat melihat Sara dan Akina memperebutkan dia. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai dia juga kan? Dia kan sepupuku.'

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia sedang berada di… Atap rumahnya dan Shura pun muncul dari bayangan miliknya dan menepuknya dan membuatnya kaget dan hampir terjatuh kebawah tapi Shura berhasil menahan bajunya agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Berhenti mengagetkanmu menggunakan kemampuan bayanganmu yang mengerikan itu, _**Shadow Freak**_." Ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelah Shura.

"Hoy! Kekuatan milikku itu lebih keren dibandingkan dengan teknik ruang antar dimensi milikmu itu, Naruto." Balas Shura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Aku punya nama yaitu Shura, S-H-U-R-A… Bukan _**Shadow Freak**_."

"Terserah padamu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Shura dan berkata "Lagipula sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku lihat kau menggunakan teknik _**Dimension Shift**_ milikmu dan teknik _**Shadow Sensor**_ milikmu mendeteksi bahwa kau sedang ada disini. Jadi aku mengikutimu dan aku menemukanmu disini." Jawab Shura, kemudian dia menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata "What's wrong, man? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ini tentang Asia." Jawab Naruto, Shura pun hanya menggangguk dan Naruto pun melanjutkan "Saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu… Aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai adikku sama seperti Kurumi tapi saat aku melihat Asia berlatih pada Stella-sensei, sparing dengannya, menghabiskan waktu bersama… Aku merasakan perasaan lain."

"Cinta?" Tanya Shura.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pernah mencoba mendekatkan itu dengan Sasuke. Eh saat aku melakukan itu, malah aku yang kesal sendiri jadinya."

"Kau mencoba mendekatkan orang yang kau sukai pada temanmu? Apa kau idiot?" Tanya Shura.

"Hey, aku tidak tahu aku punya perasaan padanya waktu itu. Aku baru tahu akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Ditambah Sara dan Akina menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukai mereka berdua."

Shura pun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan tiba-tiba Kurumi terbang ke atap dengan menggunakan sayapnya dan dia pun berkata pada Shura dan Naruto "Onii-chan, Shura-kun… Ada yang ingin Laharl-jiji katakan. Kumohon kau bisa hadir disana."

"Baiklah…"

" _ **Shadow Step**_!"

" _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

Mereka berdua muncul di ruang pertemuan _**Disgaea Fraction**_ dan melihat semua orang berada disana bahkan para _**High Overlord**_ dan juga para _**Demon Lords**_ termasuk Zero yang merupakan _**Demon Lords**_ yang jarang terlihat tidak seperti rekannya yang lain. Laharl pun tersenyum saat melihat Naruto dan Shura sudah datang dan dia pun berkata.

"Bagus kalian sudah berada disini." Ucap Laharl pada Shura dan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi aku lihat semuanya sudah hadir kan?"

Semua pun menggangguk termasuk Naruto dan Shura. Kemudian Naruto melihat mata kakeknya dengan serius dan berkata "Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami jiji? Apa ada hal serius yang ingin kau beritahukan pada kami?"

"Itu benar…" Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya Naruto, Shura, Asia, Kurumi, Sara, Akina, Sasuke dan Kimi… Aku ingin kalian bersekolah di sebuah sekolah bernama _**Kuoh Academy**_."

"A-APA!"

"Jiji! Apa-apaan perintahmu itu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku, Shura, Sara, dan Sasuke sudah lulus dari _**Evil Academy**_ , dan kau ingin kami bersekolah lagi?"

"Kalian butuh pendidikan." Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kalian berempat sudah lulus dari sekolah yang dipimpin Mao, tapi bagaimana dengan Asia, Kurumi, Akina dan juga Kimi?"

"Sebenarnya Laharl-sama…" Ucap Akina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku itu menjalankan _**Home Schooling**_ yang dijalankan oleh ayahku di rumah."

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus jiji." Ucap Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula Zero-sensei itu hanya mengajarkan ilmu dalam bertarung bukanlah pendidikan, jadi aku tidak sepintar onii-chan dan Shura-kun."

"Tapi apa kau yakin tentang itu Laharl?" Tanya Valvatorez, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Scout yang aku dan Vulcanus kirim menemukan bahwa akademi tempat kau mengirim anak-anak muda ini termasuk dalam wilayah dua iblis dari klan Gremory dan Sitri, klan dari dua _**Yondai Maou**_ dan sekolah itu merupakan base dari dua iblis itu."

Laharl pun bingung akan menjawab apa dan Mao pun menambahkan "Sudah aku bilang sekolahkan aja si cantik Asia-chan di _**Evil Academy**_. Aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik kok."

"Apakah kau mau masuk ke sekolah yang dipimpin _**Mr**_. _**Playboy**_ ini Asia?" Tanya Laharl tapi Asia menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia pun berkata pada Mao "Asia menolak, jadi hanya sekolah ini tempat yang cocok untuk Asia. Apalagi saat di sekolah, Asia bisa mempelajari hal-hal yang bisa membantunya saat dia menjadi _**High Overlord**_ di masa depan kan?"

"Tapi tunggu dulu Laharl-kun." Ucap Flonne, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah… Seandainya Asia-chan mau bersekolah disana tapi apa mengirim Kimi dan Kurumi-chan saja adalah pilihan bijak? Setidaknya ada dua orang lagi yang harus kau kirimkan untuk menjaga mereka bertiga."

"Kau benar juga, Flonne-chan." Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia melihat para generasi muda dan berkata "Tapi siapa yang bersedia untuk menjadi pelindung mereka bertiga?"

Naruto dan Shura pun saling melirik satu sama lain dan mereka pun menggangguk serta mereka mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Kami bersedia."

"Apa kau serius, Naruto, Shura?" Tanya Laharl dan Adell.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shura, kemudian dia melirik Naruto dan berkata "Lagipula sesama penerus _**High Overlord**_ saat ini harus saling membantu kan?"

"Kau benar. Seperti aku akan membiarkan para iblis disana berbuat seenaknya pada adikku yang manis." Jawab Naruto dan dia pun tersenyum saat melihat Kurumi memeluk kakaknya. Naruto juga melihat Asia dan membatin 'Aku juga akan melindungimu, Asia.'

Wajah Asia pun memerah karena dia sedari tadi dilihat dari Naruto, kemudian dia pun melihat Laharl dan berkata "Oh ya, jiji… Aku dengar dari Shura sesama penerus _**High Overlord**_ harus saling membantu. Apa itu artinya dia termasuk penerus _**High Overlord**_ sama sepertiku dan Naruto?"

"Yup, dan Kurumi juga." Jawab Laharl dan Asia terkejut saat mendengar bahwa adik angkat dari sepupunya itu ternyata adalah penerus _**High Overlord**_ juga seperti dia, Naruto dan Shura. Melihat itu, Laharl pun melanjutkan "Kau, Naruto, Kurumi, dan Shura adalah penerus dari aku, Adell, Valvatorez dan Mao. Sebenarnya kami merencanakan mempunyai heir sendiri-sendiri. Aku sudah memilih Asia sebagai heir-ku dan Naruto sebagai heir dari Adell. Tapi karena Mao dan Valvatorez belum menemukan heir karena Val yang belum menikah dan Mao yang meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menjadi _**Mr**_. _**Playboy**_ dan _**Bad Boy**_ , kami berempat memutuskan untuk memilih Shura dan Kurumi sebagai pengganti mereka di masa depan."

"Maaf karena pesonaku ini membuatku menjadi _**Mr**_. _**Playboy**_ dan membuatku bingung untuk memilih pasangkanku sendiri tidak seperti kalian, Laharl, Adell." Ucap Mao dengan sedikit sarkasme pada Laharl dan Adell, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setidaknya aku tidak seperti manusia gay yang berada di dekatku ini."

Mendengar itu Valvatorez langsung memasuki _**Vampire Mode**_ miliknya dan dia pun berkata pada Mao " **Siapa yang kau panggil gay, huh Mao**? **Kau ingin aku hisap darahmu sampai mampus ya**?"

"Ge-Geez, aku cuma bercanda Val. Hentikan itu, kau membuatku takut." Ucap Mao pada Valvatorez yang terlihat ingin menghisap darahnya sampai tubuhnya kering kehabisan darah.

"Kau harus takut karena aku _**High Overlord**_ terkuat setelah Laharl." Balas Valvatorez yang menghentikan _**Vampire Mode**_ miliknya dan dia pun berkata "Dan pada kalian semua… Aku peringatkan pada kalian jangan kalian memanggilku itu. Aku bukan gay, hanya saja aku belum punya orang yang cukup kucintai untuk membuatku menikahinya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Val. / Valvatorez-sama." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Hei Naruto…" Panggil Asia.

"Hmm…"

"Apa benar Valvatorez-sama lebih hebat dibandingkan kakek kita?" Tanya Asia dengan nada berbisik pada Naruto agar tidak terdengar dan menyinggung kakeknya, Laharl.

"Memang…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Valvatorez-sama adalah _**High Overlord**_ terkuat tapi itu ditutupi oleh kesukaan dia untuk meneliti penemuan gadget untuk para _**Demon**_ , kekuatan kakek kita menyusul sedikit di belakang Valvatorez-sama, dan kekuatan Adell-jiji dan Mao-sama seimbang dan tidak diketahui siapa yang terkuat di antara mereka."

"Wow…"

"Oh ya, siapa yang paling kuat di antara kau dan juga Shura?" Tanya Asia.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa seranganku, _**Kaiser Reign**_ atau _**Emperor Reign**_?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu sangat badass, ne Asia?"

"Kau memang kuat aku akui itu, tapi kalau tidak kena sama saja bohong kan." Balas Shura dan itu membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula di tempat yang di penuhi kegelapan atau bayangan… I'm invicible."

"Tukang pamer…"

"Kau juga sama…"

" _ **Shadow Freak**_!"

" _ **Fischake**_!"

"Naruto… Diamlah sedikit!. Kau dan Shura sangat berisik." Ucap Rozalin yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

Naruto dan Shura pun merinding apalagi mengingat Rozalin adalah mantan dari _**High Overlord**_ dan mereka pun berkata "Maaf, baa-chan. / Rozalin-sama."

Mendengar itu Rozalin pun menghentikan aura pembunuhnya dan dia pun berkata, kemudian semuanya kecuali Laharl, Adell, Valvatorez dan Mao, para _**Demon Lords**_ , Lamington, Vulcanus, Etna, Flonne, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Minato, dan Kushina pun melanjutkan rapat mereka dan memutuskan mereka akan bekerja sama dengan fraksi mana terlebih dahulu untuk memperkuat status fraksi mereka. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, Shura, Asia, Kurumi, dan kawan-kawannya… Mereka sedang berkumpul dan bersantai di luar. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke sparing melawan Shura meskipun mereka dibuat kesal dengan teknik _**Shadow Step**_ milik Shura, Sara dan Akina meskipun masih berdamai tapi masih saja berkelahi dan membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kimi sedang membaca buku miliknya dengan antusias dan Asia saat ini sedang berjalan ke arah Kurumi yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Kurumi-chan, bisa aku bicara sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Asia yang duduk disebelah Asia.

"Tentu Asia-nee." Jawab Kurumi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah penerus _**High Overlord**_ juga kepadaku?" Tanya Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu Shura juga sama tapi aku kan baru mengenalnya sedangkan kita sudah 2-3 hari bertemu, masa kau tidak bisa jujur padaku?"

"Aku minta maaf, Asia-nee. Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakannya karena aku merasa aku lemah. Aku lebih lemah daripada onii-chan, lebih lemah daripada Shura-kun, dan lebih lemah daripada kau, Asia-nee." Jawab Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bahkan aku saja masih bergabung dengan vassal onii-chan dan dia terus melindungiku setiap waktu."

"Kata siapa kau lemah, Kurumi-chan?" Tanya Asia, Kurumi pun melihat Asia dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kau itu kuat bahkan kau bisa menghentikan waktu dengan kekuatanmu. Pengendalian waktu itu adalah hal yang keren, kau tahu. Aku saja iri padamu dan kakakmu."

"Kenapa kau iri pada seorang vassal seperti diriku ini, Asia-nee?" Tanya Kurumi.

"Aku iri karena kau dan Naruto ditambah Shura mempunyai kekuatan yang keren dan kuat. Naruto dengan teknik ruang dimensinya, kau dengan teknik pengendalian waktumu dan juga Shura dengan teknik pengendalian bayangan miliknya." Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sedangkan aku… Aku adalah _**Demon Angel**_ yang dilatih oleh _**Magician Master**_ Stella dan juga mempunyai kekuatan _**Demon**_ dan _**Angel**_ berkat berkah _**Celestia**_ yang diberikan oleh Lamington-sama tapi aku belum bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Bahkan kekuatan Naruto yang bernama _**Overlord Mode**_ itu sangat kuat… Aku yakin kalian juga memilikinya."

"Aku dan Shura-kun tidak memiliki kekuatan bernama _**Overlord Mode**_ itu." Jawab Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Menurut Laharl-jiji, kekuatan itu hanya dimiliki oleh dua orang saja. Yang pertama itu kita sudah tahu itu onii-chan dan yang kedua itu adalah kau, Asia-nee."

"A-Aku…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melihat Kurumi dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak mempunyai gejolak kekuatan seperti yang dimiliki Naruto saat dia mengeluarkan _**Overlord Mode**_ -nya. Bagaimana bisa aku memilikinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kekuatan itu akan terbuka di saat yang kau tidak pernah pikirkan sebelumnya." Jawab Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin itu, onii-chan yakin itu, Laharl-jiji yakin itu, Flonne-baachan dan Etna-baachan serta Rozalin-baachan yakin itu, tou-chan dan kaa-chan yakin pada hal itu. Bahkan kedua orang tuamu, Light-ossan dan Aria-baasan juga yakin akan hal itu. Karena kau adalah keluarga dan keluarga harus percaya satu sama lain."

"Arigatou, Kurumi-chan." Ucap Asia yang memeluk dan mencium kening Kurumi.

"Sama-sama." Balas Kurumi, kemudian Asia melepaskan pelukannya dan Kurumi pun berkata "Bagaimana kalau kita sparing, Asia-nee? Aku lihat kau selalu sparing dengan onii-chan tidak pernah dengar yang lain."

Wajah Asia pun memerah karena hal yang dikatakan Kurumi itu memang benar "Well, itu ide yang bagus."

Asia dan Kurumi pun bersiap-siap dengan posisi menyerang yang sudah aktif, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Oh ya sebelum kita bertarung… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu? Anggap saja ini balasan atas pertanyaanmu tadi, agar kita impas."

"Baiklah." Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau tanya apa Kurumi-chan?"

"Apa kau suka pada Naruto-niichan?' Tanya Kurumi.

Wajah Asia yang tadi tenang dan serius karena dia harus berhadapan dengan Kurumi pun memerah dengan hebat dan dia pun berkata "Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Aku tidak mau menjawabnya…"

"Hey! Tadi aku kan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Asia-nee. Jangan curang!" Teriak Kurumi.

Asia pun hanya bisa menggerutu tentang bocah pengendali waktu yang menyebalkan saat melihat Kurumi, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada pelan sambil menunjuk battle Sara dan Akina "Hmm, sepertinya iya… Aku menyukainya sejak kita menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa bulan ini tapi aku selalu bersikap tsundere dan memukul kepalanya saat dia terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi jangan beritahu dia, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan perkelahian dua nona disebelah sana. Ini rahasia diantara kita saja mengerti?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Kurumi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari ketiadaan dan dia pun berkata "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kau harus rahasiakan ini."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Asia yang juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari ketiadaan.

"Aku juga mempunyai perasaan pada Shura-kun." Jawab Kurumi dengan pelan tapi Asia bisa mendengarnya dan menyeringai sambil melihat Kurumi dan juga Shura. Kemudian Kurumi melesat ke arah Asia dan berkata "Bersiaplah Asia-nee!"

"Come on, _**Time Girl**_!" Teriak Asia dan dia pun membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir di udara dan dia pun berkata "Come and get me!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 7 udah up… Kalau ente liat lebih teliti pasti ente tahu ane ngasih title chap 7 seperti itu kenapa? Yup… New character is added guys. Dia itu calon _**High Overlord**_ seperti Asia dan Naruto dan dia punya kekuatan atas bayangan sama seperti Naruto yang punya kekuatan atas ruang dimensi dan Kurumi yang mempunyai kekuatan atas waktu. Asia belum tahu jelas kekuatan terbesarnya atas apa tapi kalau bisa akan ane buat kekuatan terbesarnya adalah kekuatannya atas magic. Dan ane udah ngasih tahu di chap ini bahwa _**High Overlord**_ terkuat bukan Laharl tapi Valvatorez, kekuatan Laharl itu sedikit dibawah Valvatorez. Ane mau buat perbandingan kekuatan karakter di _**Disgaea Fraction**_ :

Valvatorez

Laharl

Adell / Mao / Rozalin

Etna / Lamington

Kurama and the Other _**Demon Lords**_ / Vulcanus

Naruto( _ **Overlord Mode**_ )/ Light / Zero

Asia( _ **Overlord Mode**_ ) / Flonne

Naruto / Shura

Vulcanus / Aria

Kurumi

Sicily / Flonne / Yukimaru.

Asia

PS: Kenapa ane memasukkan dua nama orang yang telah mati? Kalau kalian baca chapter-chapter terdahulu pasti ente bakal tahu rencana apa yang bakal ane buat. With that, The World Arcana Signing Out. See you next time, reader. Oh ya, sekali lagi… Buat reader Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy yang juga mampir disini dan ngoceh karena di sini enggak ada pair NaruHina, fuck off! Apalagi reader yang namanya Fajar Meutuah 960… Kalau ente NHL enggak bisa respect sama keputusan ane sebagai author, buat apaan ane respect NHL macam lu. Ente suka NHL, ane enggak larang tapi enggak usah segitunya juga bro. Itu mah bukan suka tapi fanatik namanya, sampe-sampe ente bilang begitu ke fic yang jelas-jelas ada tulisannya pairnya bukan "Naruto x Hinata", nanti lain kali pas ane update fic itu lagi tulisan itu bakal ane CAPSLOCK semua biar ente bisa baca. Dunia itu enggak berputar di fans NHL macam lu aja vroh. Ane ini enggak dibayar jadi jangan minta yang aneh-aneh kaya masukkin NaruHina jadi pair cuma buat respect NaruHinaLovers fanatic kaya gini. Kalau mau NaruHina mending jangan baca fic ane atau nonton Naruto canon terutama Naruto vs Pain, The Last sama Boruto The Movie dan ente buat fic-nya sendiri. Masalah ane udah besar di rumah jangan bikin ane ribet karena masalah sepele yang ente bilang di review itu. Masalah sepele kok digede-gedei, mumble, mumble, mumble.

Review:

Onii-Chan: Ini udah ditambahin.

Tomy G7:

Ini udah ditambahin jadi Naru x Asia x Sara x Akina x Rias x Akeno.

Fasihal Rokie T:

Thanks, ini udah lanjut.

Guest:

Sorry guys enggak bisa, di tuntutan cerita Rias sama Akeno harus jadi pair Naru.

Guest:

Ini udah update, sorry lama.

DeWa28:

Bisa aja sih tapi kasian sama SaraAkina yang relationship-nya udah lama bahkan dari friends to lover. Nanti juga Rias sama Akeno tertarik sama Naru lama kelamaan meskipun dalam waktu dekat ini masih kaya musuh bebuyutan.

Hyuuga Ga Ara:

Memang begitu ceritanya dan Sakura bakal muncul dan dia dari DxD entar.

Ryan69:

Kalo ane malah suka Irina sama Issei. Kenapa? I love childhood friend love hehehe. Le Fay, hmm… Dia terlalu loli buat Naru.

Ahmad Syafii 9:

Kalo mau ngeh, mainin gamenya vak. Tapi itu juga cuma slight, soalnya ane buat ada beberapa perbedaan dari Disgaea canon.

Lilcoln Abe 8479:

Iya.

Agus Tatsumi:

Terus sama siapa? Padahal ane mau bikin Kurama x Yasaka tapi Akina benci sama Yasaka karena dia ngira Yasaka mencoba menggantikan posisi ibunya di hati Kurama. Valvatorez sama Gabriel dan Mao… Ane enggak tau mau ngasih pair siapa ke _**Bad Boy**_ and _**Mr**_. _**Playboy**_ ini.

Fujiama17:

Sedikit-sedikit aja kalau kebanyakan nanti jadi roman picisan.

Dian Rusdianto:

Bakal sih tapi Laharl and the other _**High Overlord**_ enggak begitu percaya sama Sirzech dibandingkan Ajuka, Serafall, sama Falbium.

Riobethethe:

Udah masuk dan juga Naruto enggak bakal ngelawan Sirzech, kekuatannya enggak cukup. Yang bisa ngalahin kalau enggak Laharl ya Valvatorez. Yang nyelametin Rias ane pengen buat Naruto tapi ada syaratnya.

Nexad Party:

Kau benar juga nak.

Eido Fasya 9:

Naru enggak begitu kuat kalo lawan _**Super Devil**_ kali vroh, dia cuma kuat lawan _**High Class**_ dan _**Overlord Mode**_ ane bakal buat seimbang sama _**Ultimate Class**_. Jadi sama _**Satan**_ level atau _**Super Devil**_ tetep aja masih kalah. Di fraksi _**Disgaea**_ yang paling kuat itu Valvatorez sama Laharl.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Jujur… Ane aja baru ngeh mereka baru ketemu satu kali pas ane re-read.

The Black Water:

Bagaimana mau langsung suka kalau kesan pertama ke Naruto udah buruk. Baru ketemu aja, dia sama anggota peeragenya udah di- _ **Curse**_ sama Naruto.

Grand560:

Udah terlanjur vroh.

Mbah Madara:

Sasuke sama Sakura bisa aja harem sama Sona atau harem sama OC jadi Shura(OC) x Sona x Kurumi.

Laffayette:

Rencananya pas dia lihat kakaknya enggak lakuin apapun buat bantu dia lepas dari Raiser dan yang nolong malah Naruto… Nanti dia masuk _**Disgaea Fraction**_ dan jadi vassal dari Naru atau Asia. Rias dan Akeno sama Naruto. Kalau ane sih jujur lebih suka Issei sama Irina soalnya mereka udah kenal dari dulu dan jika all devil thing nothing happen juga Irina juga mau jadi pasangan Issei, apalagi Issei enggak jadi iblis. Nanti liat aja abis battle vs Raiser.

Namikazeall:

Ini udah dimasukkin.

Guest:

Rencana-nya sih begitu soalnya di fic ini Rias jadi begitu karena terobsesi ingin lepas dari Raiser. Dan para peeragenya ngikut aja soalnya mereka kasihan sama Rias.

Pain Yahiko:

Sorry… Udah terlanjur.

AshuraIndra64:

Semesum-mesumnya Issei ane enggak bisa benci dial oh vroh tapi kenapa orang-orang benci sama dia sih. Ingat dia itu MC canon di DxD dan juga ada char anime lain yang sama mesumnya kaya dia contoh Jiraiya. Dan tidak… Tidak masalah Rias sama Akeno jadi pair Naruto.

Black Bahamut:

Asia sama Naruto, Kurumi sama OC.

Mr. Heza26:

Udah terlanjur vroh, sorry. Lagipula ane mau bikin Rias sama peeragenya keluar dari fraksi iblis sekali-kali.

Tenshiha Hikari:

Itu tuntutan cerita soalnya ada sekelompok devil yang keluar dari fraksi iblis dan gabung ke fraksi disgaea.

Akemi Tourou:

Setidaknya ane enggak nambahin Grayfia vroh.

Guest26:

Ini buat vassal kan? Boleh juga tuh sarannya. Ane memang pengen bikin Asia memasteri semua magic bahkan _**Norse Magic**_. Rias dan Akeno soalnya ane bakal bikin dia gabung ke fraksi disgaea, Rias mau ngejauhin kakaknya yang sifatnya udah berubah akhir-akhir ini, peeragenya ngikut aja, sedangkan Issei ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membuat Asia dikeluarkan dari gereja. Soalnya dia ingin membuat kebencian Asia sama para iblis berkurang.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Sara x Harem, Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x, Valtavorez x Gabriel, OC(Shura) x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura,

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 8: First Day of School

- _ **Disgaea Fraction Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ **-**

Naruto Kriezsetvyan yang saat ini sudah memakai baju seragamnya yang diberikan pada kakeknya sebelum dia tertidur di kamarnya saat ini sedang menuju ke lantai bawah dan dia menemukan semua orang termasuk Asia, Kurumi dan juga Shura disana.

Shura yang melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan datar dan berkata "Jadi kau sudah siap, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto. Setelah itu dia melihat Asia, Kurumi dan juga Shura dan dia langsung berkata pada mereka dengan nada serius "Asia-chan, Kurumi-chan… Kalian harus tetap waspada disana. Memang iblis yang mendiami daerah itu tidak sehebat aku dan Shura tapi kita harus tetap siaga kapanpun. Dan kau Shura jangan lengah saat berada disana, ingat misi kita adalah melindungi Asia-chan dan Kurumi-chan dari iblis yang berada disekolah itu. Apalagi kalau kau didekati gadis-gadis cantik."

Para demon serta tenshi disana pun tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang dibalas dengan Shura "Tsk, bukan salahku kan kalau aku itu selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik. Secara aku ini tampan sama sepertimu atau Sasuke."

Mendengar kata-kata itu Kurumi langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan di wajahnya terlihat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Shura yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah dan dia pun membatin 'Kenapa dengan Kurumi-chan? Apa karena apa yang aku katakan barusan tadi?'

Saat ini Laharl yang melihat tensi di ruangan itu sudah memanas saat Naruto mulai menatap Shura dengan tajam karena dia telah menyadari adiknya itu sedih karena Shura pun langsung melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto… Sebaiknya kau dan yang lain segera berangkat segera sebelum kalian terlambat."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi minna." Balas Naruto yang sudah melihat adik dan kedua sepupunya dan mereka berempat keluar dari rumah serta markas fraksi mereka, _**Disgaea Fraction**_.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan bersama Asia, Kurumi dan juga Shura ke sekolah tempat mereka akan menuntut ilmu tapi Naruto sengaja berpisah dengan Asia dan juga Shura karena dia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Kurumi. Kurumi yang melihat tindakan kakaknya itu melihat Naruto dan berkata.

"Kenapa kita berpisah dengan Asia-neechan dan Shura-kun, onii-chan?" Tanya Kurumi.

'Ternyata benar dugaanku bahwa Kurumi menyukai Shura. Bahkan dia memanggilnya dengan suffiks-kun.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat mata adiknya dan berkata dengan nada serius "Jadi imouto… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dan aku harap kau jawab dengan jujur."

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa, onii-chan?"

"Apa kau menyukai Shura, imouto?" Tanya Naruto.

Kurumi yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan dia berkata dengan nada pelan "Kau tahu darimana onii-chan? Apa dari Asia-neechan… Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk merahasiakan darimu…"

"Aku tidak mengetahui ini dari siapapun terutama Asia-chan tapi sifatmu sendiri yang telah membuat ini tampak jelas dimataku, Kurumi." Potong Naruto, kemudian dia menatap adiknya dengan sedih dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dalam percintaan, Kurumi… Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Shura?"

"Memangnya kenapa onii-chan? Memangnya apa yang salah dari Shura-kun?" Tanya Kurumi yang menatap kakaknya dan dia juga tengah menahan tangis saat dia menyadari kakaknya tidak setuju kalau dia menyukai perasaan pada Shura.

"Kau tahu dia seperti apa Kurumi kan Kurumi? Sifat dia sama saja seperti Mao-sama, sama-sama playboy." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir aku akan rela menyerahkan adikku satu-satunya pada dia dan membuat hatimu terluka setiap hari karena sifatnya itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak Kurumi. Sebagai kakakmu, aku tidak rela kalau kau bersama dengan dia dan perasaanmu selalu dipermainkan oleh dia."

Kurumi pun memeluk kakaknya karena terharu atas perhatiannya yang besar sekali padanya padahal dia hanyalah adik angkatnya saja tapi rasa sayang yang Naruto tunjukkan tidak kalah dengan rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adik kandungnya sendiri. Saat sedang memeluk Naruto, Kurumi mengatakan suatu hal pada Naruto "Onii-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Ini tentang Asia-neechan."

"Aku sudah tahu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia menyukaiku bukan?"

Kurumi melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba dan berkata pada Naruto dengan nada jengkel "Ukh, kenapa onii-chan bisa tahu hal itu? Jangan-jangan saat aku dan Asia berbicara berdua saja saat latihan, kau menguping pembicaraanku dan Asia-neechan ya? Jadi kau tahu tentang perasaan Asia-neechan padamu dan perasaanku pada Shura-kun."

"Oy, jangan asal tuduh saja begitu Kurumi." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Shura sebenarnya membicarakan tentang perasaan Asia padaku kemarin. Jadi aku tahu perasaan Asia padaku dan tentang perasaanmu sudah aku bilang itu sudah jelas dari dulu."

"Onii-chan, sepertinya kita tertinggal jauh dari Asia-neechan dan Shura-kun. Kalau kita berjalan terus untuk sampai kesana pasti kita akan terlambat." Ucap Kurumi pada kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas secara tiba-tiba.

"Cuma itu… Kau terlalu meremehkanku kakakmu sendiri imouto." Balas Naruto pada adiknya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pegang tanganku, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

"Oke…"

" _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

'Aku lupa kalau onii-chan punya teknik teleportasi seperti Shura-kun…'

Naruto dan Kurumi tiba dengan teknik teleportasi Naruto di dekat Shura dan Asia yang telah lama menunggu mereka dengan ekpresi kesal yang telah menempel di wajahnya "Maaf kami berdua telat…"

"Kalian berdua darimana saja sih? Kau tahu tidak kami bosan menunggu kalian berdua." Tanya Asia.

"Kami hanya sedang berbicara serius antara adik kakak kok. " Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menyenggol sedikit tubuh Kurumi dan berkata "Iya kan Kurumi-chan?"

"Iya, onii-chan benar Asia-neechan." Jawab Kurumi.

"Ya sudah ayo kita masuk Kurumi-chan." Ucap Asia dan dia pun berjalan masuk ke _**Kuoh Academy**_ bersama Kurumi dan meninggalkan dua lelaki itu di luar.

"Shura…"

"Hmmmm…."

"Aku tidak peduli kau sepupuku atau tidak tapi jika kau menyakiti hati adikku, akan aku buat kau terkurung dan menderita di ruang dimensi buatanku." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang dia berikan pada Shura dan dia langsung meninggalkan Shura sendirian di luar.

'Ada apa dengan dia? Tiba-tiba saja mengancamku seperti itu. Dasar orang aneh.' Batin Shura yang juga telah menyusul teman-temannya di dalam.

Shura kemudian sampai di dalam dan menemukan teman-temannya di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah disana dan mereka mendapatkan pembagian kelas. Kurumi masuk kelas 1, Asia kelas 2, dan Naruto serta Shura kelas 3. Kurumi satu kelas dengan orang yang dia temui saat kakaknya berhadapan dengan sekelompok iblis saat kakaknya membantai habis para iblis liar dengan kekuatan barunya. Asia sekelas dengan Issei dan juga rekannya di peerage gadis yang mencoba berhadapan dengannya, Naruto dan Kurumi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shura mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Rias Gremory, iblis yang sewaktu itu beradu mulut dengannya dan Asia saat dia menghabisi para musuhnya dengan kekuatan barunya yang bernama _**Overlord Mode**_.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini!" Teriak Rias yang menunjuk Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Naruto dan Rias pun menggangguk atas pertanyaan Naruto "Aku disini ya untuk sekolah. Apa kau buta, nona-san? Kau pikir aku kesini untuk shopping atau rekreasi?"

Wajah Rias pun memerah karena kesal atas jawaban Naruto sedangkan perempuan di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat melihat _**King**_ -nya semarah itu pada seseorang. Tapi tidak disangka ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak suka gadis idolanya dijelekkan dan dia pun berkata "Hei berbicaralah yang sopan pada Rias-oneesama."

"Siapa yang kau maksud onee-sama? Dia." Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Rias dan membuat pemuda itu menggangguk, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nah, aku tidak punya kakak perempuan tapi adik perempuan dan dia kelas satu di sekolah ini juga. Dan untuk apa aku sopan pada dia? Apa memangnya yang telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan respect dariku?"

Sang wali kelas yang melihat kelas sudah semakin memanas pun memutuskan untuk memecah tensi yang memanas disana "Kalian berdua bisa kalian perkenalkan nama kalian. Aku disini untuk mengajar bukan melihat murid-murid disini bertengkar, kau tahu…"

"Maaf atas ulah sepupuku itu, dia memang suka membuat ulah." Ucap Shura dan itu membuat dia dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Naruto "Perkenalkan namaku Shura. Kesukaanku adalah hal-hal yang mengandung kegelapan dan benda-benda berwarna hitam. Yang kubenci adalah cahaya yang terlalu terang dan hal-hal berwarna putih. Hobiku adalah berlatih dan membantu nenekku dalam melatih murid-muridnya di dojo miliknya. Impianku… Bah! Itu tidak penting dan kalian tidak perlu tahu.

'Dia tampan juga dan misterius…'

'Dasar orang aneh. Mana ada orang yang tidak mengganggap penting impiannya.'

'Dia terlihat keren dari luar tapi menyeramkan dari dalam.'

"Giliranmu…"

"Tsk, namaku Naruto Kriezsetvyan. Kesukaanku berlatih pedang dan keluarga serta para sahabatku. Yang tidak kusuka adalah orang arogan serta orang yang menyakiti keluarga serta para sahabatku terutama adik kecilku, Kurumi. Hobi, sepertinya berlatih pedang bisa disebut sebagai hobi. Impianku… Aku akan menjaga informasi itu untukku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang paling penting dalam diriku pada orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal seperti kalian. Maaf sensei…"

"Kasar sekali…"

"Tapi dia tampan juga sama seperti yang satu lagi…"

'Naruto kenapa sih? Setiap membicarakan Kurumi, dia pasti menatapku dengan tajam? Memangnya apa salahku pada Kurumi?'

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian duduklah di belakang bangku Gremory-chan dan Himejima-chan." Ucap sang guru.

Naruto pun menggangguk dan mereka duduk di bangku yang dimaksud oleh sang guru tapi saat mereka sampai dan duduk di bangku mereka. Mereka malah mendapatkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari Rias dan itu membuatnya berkata "Bisa kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Kau menatapku seperti _**Empousa**_ yang suka membuat ulah di tempatku."

Rias yang mendengar itu semakin emosi pada Naruto tapi dia berhasil menahannya dengan menghela nafas dan dia berkata "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu kan kalau kau ini berada di wilayah musuh? Kau mau cari mati ya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau khawatir padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda dan membuat sang heiress dari klan Gremory itu memerah, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan "Tapi jangan khawatir… Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu dan antek-antekmu itu tapi kalau kau mau membuat masalah padaku silahkan jika kalian tidak sayang lagi dengan nyawa kalian. Urusanku disini hanya untuk melindungi adikku dan sepupuku."

Rias pun menelan ludah karena merasakan aura milik Naruto yang semakin meninggi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika ada satu rambut saja yang rontok dari kepala adikku atau Asia-chan… Jangan salahkan aku jika eksistensi gedung ini beserta dengan dirimu dan timmu ini aku hilangkan dengan teknik yang telah kugunakan untuk menghancurkan gedung beserta para iblis brengsek itu dua hari yang lalu.'

"'Jadi saat dia bilang dia yang menghilangkan gedung itu, dia tidak bercanda…' Batin Rias, kemudian dia melihat Akeno dan membatin 'Dia bukanlah di level yang sama sepertiku atau Sona.'

"Kriezsetvyan-san, Gremory-chan… Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu? Sepertinya serius sekali." Ucap sang guru yang menangkap basah Naruto dan Rias sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada sensei." Balas mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu bisa kalian dengarkan pelajaran yang aku berikan." Ucap sang guru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cobalah hargai usahaku disini. Aku adalah guru serta wali kelas disini, kau tahu…"

"Maaf sensei." Balas Naruto dan Rias.

- _ **Disgaea Fraction**_ _ **Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang harus mengulang waktu sekolahnya kembali bersama Shura… Di markas fraksi Disgaea, keempat _**High Overlord**_ sedang berbicara serius dengan ketua dari fraksi _**Fallen Angel**_ , Azazel dan wakilnya Baraqiel. Laharl dan Valvatorez, selaku yang terkuat di fraksi _**Disgaea**_ pun membicarakan tentang fraksi mereka pada Azazel. Azazel yang juga tidak mau macam-macam pada fraksi yang membuat Sirzech tidak bisa menggunakan magic-nya itu dengan serius, bahkan sampai-sampai __sifat jenaka-nya menghilang. Rencananya mereka juga mengajak fraksi _ **Angel**_ tp perwakilan fraksi itu yaitu Michael dan Gabriel belum tiba.

"Jadi kalian membuat fraksi baru yang terbuat dari para _**Demon**_ , manusia, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh serta kalian ingin membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan fraksiku?" Tanya Azazel.

"Iya, anda benar Azazel-san." Jawab Val, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami memantau ketiga fraksi lewat mata-mata kami yang kami sebar di seluruh kota ini, dan saya serta rekan saya melihat bahwa anda sosok yang easy going dan juga sangat menyukai perdamaian. Jadi kami menawarkan kerja sama dengan fraksimu terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Azazel?" Tanya Baraqiel.

"Hmm, aku sih setuju-setuju saja dan aku yakin kalau kau serta Shemhazai akan setuju jika kalian mendengar aku menyetujui tawaran yang ditawarkan Laharl-san dan Valvatorez-san." Jawab Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bagaimana dengan Kokabiel? Aku tahu dia itu brengsek dan selalu mencari ulah dengan fraksi lain tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah anggota di _**Grigori**_ dan salah satu pemimpin di _**Grigori**_ juga kan?"

"Berhenti memikirkan tentang dia Azazel. Dia itu selalu membuatmu dalam masalah, apa kau sadar? Kau meminta Raynare untuk meng-observasi Sacred Gear Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan salah satu dari _**13 Longinus**_ seperti Vali, [ **Boosted Gear** ] tapi dia malah meminta Raynare untuk membunuhnya karena dia pikir Issei adalah penghalang untuk rencanamu padahal kau tidak mempunyai rencana apapun padanya." Jawab Baraqiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu kasus Asia Argento… Kau meminta Raynare, Mittlett, Dohnaseek dan Freed untuk menjaganya dengan baik, tapi apa? Mereka malah berani melanggar perintahmu dan mereka mencoba mengambil Sacred Gear dari Asia. Apa aku salah?"

Azazel pun terdiam saat dia memikirkan perkataan Baraqiel. Dia memang benar tentang Kokabiel, seumur-umur dia menjabat sebagai ketua tidak ada hal berguna yang pernah dilakukan olehnya di _**Grigori**_ seperti Azazel yang bereksperimen untuk membuat _**Artificial Sacred Gear**_ dan juga Baraqiel yang mencoba mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada putrinya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mencari cara untuk membuat fraksi _**Fallen Angel**_ dan _**Devil**_ seperti yang terjadi di _**Great War**_ yang kemudian berubah menjadi pertempuran _**Fallen Angel**_ vs _**Devil**_ vs _**Angel**_ yang berakhir dengan kematian Tuhan setelah dia kelelahan saat berhasil mengalahkan _**Two Heavenly Dragon**_ , Ddraig dan Albion serta menyegel naga terkuat selain _**Great Red**_ dan juga _**Ophis**_ , _**Trihexa**_.

"Aku setuju dengan tawaran dari Laharl-san dan juga Valvatorez-san." Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan jika Kokabiel tidak terima dan malah dia berniat mengajak fraksi _**Disgaea**_ berperang, keluarkan saja dia dari _**Grigori**_. Aku tidak butuh pengkhianat yang selalu membuat masalah untukku dan juga berniat untuk melanjutkan perang yang kita 3 fraksi hindari, yaitu _**Great War**_ di dalam _**Grigori**_."

"Aku paham, Azazel." Balas Baraqiel.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan fraksi kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin bahwa fraksi malaikat akan setuju dengan proposal kerja sama ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan fraksi iblis. Kalau sifat Sirzech masih seperti dulu mungkin dia akan menerima tapi kalau sekarang, pasti akan sulit. Mengingat dia saat ini berpikiran kalau dirinya itu adalah superior being in this world hanya karena dia adalah seorang Lucifer terkuat setelah leluhurnya yaitu Lucifer yang pertama."

"Dia akan mendapat balasan karena sifatnya sendiri nanti." Ucap Laharl. Azazel dan Baraqiel pun melihat Laharl dengan bingung sedangkan Mao, Val, dan juga Adell mengerti betul apa yang akan dikatakan Laharl "Dulu aku juga sama seperti orang bernama Sirzech itu. Aku lahir dari dua _**Pure**_ - _ **Blooded Demon**_ terkuat di _**Netherworld**_ terlebih ayahku adalah _**King of Netherworld**_. Setelah dua orang tuaku meninggal, aku menggantikannya menjadi raja tapi aku gagal menjadi seorang raja yang baik bagi mereka. Tapi karena kesombongan dan kearogananku, para rakyatku meninggalkanku bahkan teman-temanku sendiri. Aku kemudian mengasingkan diri dan menyadari bahwa mereka semua meninggalkanku karena sifatku itu dan aku kemudian memutuskan untuk merubah sifatku dan itu berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik. Para rakyatku kembali, aku mendapatkan teman-temanku kembali tapi aku menyadari _**Netherworld**_ bukanlah milik diriku saja… Jadi aku memecah _**Netherworld**_ menjadi 4 bagian dan setiap bagian itu dipimpin bukan olehku sendiri lagi tapi _**Four High Overlord**_ yang kau lihat sekarang itu."

"Aku sepertinya mengerti maksudmu Laharl-san." Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin maksudmu, Sirzech akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya dan itu akan membuatnya sadar sama sepertimu dulu kan?"

"Yup." Jawab Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia akan sadar atau sifatnya akan bertambah buruk. Ingat pengalaman setiap orang itu tidaklah sama. Aku hanya memberikan contoh saja.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak tahu sedang ada rapat penting disini?" Tanya Laharl.

"Maaf Laharl-sama. Tapi perwakilan dari fraksi malaikat telah tiba."

"Suruh mereka masuk." Ucap Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita tidak boleh mendiamkan tamu di luar terus-terusan kan?"

"Ha'i…"

Krieeeeetttt

"Maaf kami berdua terlambat." Ucap sang malaikat bergender pria yang masuk disertai dengan malaikat cantik bergender perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Michael-san, Gabriel-san." Balas Laharl, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu di tempat kalian."

"Terima kasih." Balas mereka berdua.

Valvatorez yang melihat wujud Gabriel pun terpana dengan aura kecantikan yang dipancarkan olehnya dan membuat dia berkata tanpa sadar "Cantik…"

Para rekannya terlihat terkejut saat mendengar Valvatorez mengatakan bahwa Gabriel cantik dan itu membuat mereka membatin 'Ternyata Val punya selera pada perempuan juga, baru tahu…'

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan Shura saat ini sedang mencari Asia dan Kurumi karena saat itu bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Mereka berdua pun kemudian menemukan Asia dan Kurumi di depan pintu gerbang akademi... Asia dan Kurumi yang melihat dua orang itu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar kalian, Kurumi, Asia-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menarik walaupun gadis pendek yang waktu itu bersama dengan gadis berambut merah yang bertengkar dengan kalian berdua selalu menatapku dengan tajam." Jawab Kurumi.

"Aku juga sama. Pria sok tampan yang mencoba menyerangmu dengan pedangnya itu juga selalu menatapku dengan tajam. Untung Issei tidak ikut-ikutan atau aku akan membakar satu kelas itu dengan _**Giga**_ atau _**Tera Fire**_." Tambah Asia.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, onii-chan?" Tanya Kurumi.

"Oh aku bertemu dengan pemimpin dua orang itu dan seperti yang sudah kalian berdua duga… Gadis itu sepertinya sangat benci padaku." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kalian berdua. Karena tugas kami adalah untuk melindungi kalian berdua, dengan atau tanpa bantuan Shura. Jika dia dan antek-anteknya itu berani macam-macam, tenang saja… Aku sudah mengancamnya akan membunuh mereka semua dengan teknik _**Emperor**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ milikku."

"Terima kasih onii-chan… / Naruto-kun…" Balas Kurumi dan Asia yang tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Shura pun melihat mereka berdua dan berkata "Hei, pelindung kalian disini bukan hanya Naruto saja. Tapi aku juga…"

"Kau iri huh, _**Shadow Freak**_?"

"Dalam mimpimu, _**Fishcake**_."

"It's _**Maelstrom**_ , damn it!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Why you!"

"Tenanglah kalian berdua…" Ucap Asia dan Kurumi yang memisahkan Naruto dan Shura yang sebentar lagi akan mulai berkelahi.

Kemudian mereka berempat mendengar keributan di dalam sebuah gedung yang berada dalam _**Kuoh Academy**_. Naruto kemudian melihat adiknya dan dua sepupunya "Aku merasakan sebuah masalah terjadi di sekolah ini. Ayo kita pergi…"

"Naruto-kun, ini bukan urusan kita. Untuk apa kita mengurus hal ini?" Tanya Asia.

"Ini terjadi di sekolah yang aku tempati. Kalau orang itu membuat masalah di tempatku bersekolah, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kalian tidak mau biar aku dan Shura saja yang mengurusnya. Ayo kita pergi Shura."

"Hn…"

Naruto dan Shura pun berlari ke tempat kejadian perkara sedangkan Asia yang melihatnya pun berteriak dan juga mengejar Naruto "Tunggu kami berdua, Naruto-kun!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 8 is up… First day Naruto, Kurumi, Shura dan juga Asia di _**Kuoh Academy**_. Fraksi malaikat jatuh sama malaikat jatuh sama malaikat sudah bekerja sama dengan fraksi Disgaea. Dan juga baru pertama ketemu Naruto udah ribut aja sama Rias wkwkwkwkwk :v Ada yg bisa nebak masalah apa yang terjadi di _**Kuoh Academy**_.

Review:

Luu Nyang Sang:

Lima saja.

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Iya tapi nanti berubah kok. Masih lama tapi.

Tamerlane12:

Siapa loli? Memang pair Naru ada loli-nya.

Nichannisa:

Sasuke sama Sakura soalnya dari chap 1-7 dua orang itu enggak ada chemistry-nya.

Resayse:

Sip.

Chimi Wila chan:

Ane udah nyoba cara yang ente pake berkali-kali tapi masih aja jadinya kaya gitu tapi ane mau terima kasih sama ente. Mungkin pas ane dah mahir bakal ane coba lagi gaya penulisan ente Chimi-chan.

Anarchy:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sara, Itachi, Obito, Madara(Good), Fugaku, Shisui, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina.

Michael Gabriel:

Ya bro. Dan Azazel sudah menerima ajakan kerja sama dari fraksi Disgaea.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Kalo Sirzech masih punya curse dari Laharl mungkin bisa menang but it's unfair right?

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Dia udah ketemu Rias dan haru pertama dah buat Rias kesel setengah mampus dan ketakutan.

Onii-Chan:

Boleh juga.

Crucufix:

Tentu aja buruk, cuma dipelototin sama Rias aja… SI Naru bilang kalo Rias kaya _**Empousa**_.

Riobethethe:

Lebih tepatnya kaya _**Kamui**_.

Grand560:

Tentu… Soalnya abis Arc Raiser, Rias jadi ally Naru.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Ane enggak tahu tahap pengendalian waktu Kurumi sesuai sama Date A Live. Bisa dijelaskan yang rinci enggak?


	9. Chapter 9

Name: The Two Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate M:  
Pair: Naruto x Harem(Asia, Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno), Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x, Valtavorez x Gabriel, OC(Shura) x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura, Issei x Harem(Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 9: The Plan

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto yang merasakan ada tekanan energi yang mengganggu di sekolah yang mereka tempati pun langsung melesat ke tempat kejadian perkara yang ternyata adalah ruang klub milik Rias Gremory, yang saat ini sedang di datangi oleh pemuda dengan banyak perempuan cantik di sekelilingnya dan juga wanita yang pernah dia lihat saat dia menguping pembicaraan antara klon milik kakeknya dan juga para pemimpin fraksi makhluk supernatural. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing atas kejadian itu… Tapi karena pemuda yang datang ke klub Rias itu telah membuat masalah dengan cara ingin membakar para peerage Rias dengan teknik apinya, Naruto pun mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuannya dan itu berhasil menghilangkan teknik pemuda itu dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"Siapa yang berani ikut campur dalam urusanku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada kesal.

"Hmm, aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Naruto yang datang bersama dengan Shura, Kurumi dan juga Asia.

'Orang itu kan…?'

"Kau…" Desis pemuda itu, kemudian dia berkata pada peeragenya "Karlamine, Siris, serang dia!"

'Hmm, mereka cepat juga ya…' Batin Naruto saat melihat kecepatan Karlamine dan Siris, dan kemudian dia menyeringai saat melihat celah dan langsung mencekik mereka berdua "Tapi sayang… Kalian masih kurang cepat jika dibandingkan denganku ataupun Shura."

Setelah itu, Karlamine dan Siris serasa tersedot oleh sebuah lubang dimensi yang muncul di belakang mereka dan Naruto pun mendorong pelan mereka. Melihat itu pemuda itu beserta para peeragenya dan wanita itu shock. Pemuda itu yang geram pada tindakan Naruto pun berkata dengan lantang "Kau kemanakan mereka berdua?"

"Oh mereka berdua ya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat lubang dimensi buatannya telah muncul di belakang pemuda itu bersama dengan para peeragenya "Itu dia. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali…"

Pemuda itu dan para peeragenya langsung melihat lubang dimensi itu dan shock saat melihat lubang dimensi itu memuntahkan tubuh Karlamine dan Siris yang sudah terluka sana-sini serta bajunya juga sudah robek-robek dan memperlihatkan assetnya dan itu membuat salah satu sang kaisar naga dan pengendali bayangan mencoba bersusah payah untuk menahan mimisan karena apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Melihat itu… Pemuda itu langsung murka dan berniat untuk menyerang Naruto tapi dinding es sudah menahannya dan wanita yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja itu langsung membuka mulut dan berkata dengan nada tajam pada orang itu "Raiser-sama… Aku harap kau hentikan kegilaan ini sekarang juga atau aku akan melaporkan perbuatanmu ini pada Lucifer-sama sekarang juga!"

"Tapi dia menyerang anggota peerageku terlebih dahulu, Grayfia-sama…" Bantah pemuda bernama Raiser ini.

"Tapi siapa yang memulai untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu?" Tanya wanita bernama Grayfia itu dengan tenang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu dia telah mengganggu urusan darimu atau urusan kita bangsa iblis. Tapi kau tidak berhak untuk menyerang orang seenaknya saja begitu."

"Tch…" Decih Raiser. Kemudian karena merasa telah kalah argumen dari Grayfia, dia pun pergi bersama dengan para peeragenya beserta Grayfia.

Setelah mereka pergi, Rias pun menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Ehm, Naruto-san… Terima kasih karena telah menolong kami."

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk menolongmu, Gremory-san." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak suka ada yang membuat ulah di sekolah yang aku tempati. Walau bagaimanapun, tempat ini adalah tempatku, adikku dan sepupuku menuntut ilmu kan?"

"Well, alasan itu bisa diterima." Jawab Rias

"Oh ya omong-omong, orang yang tadi kesini siapa?" Tanya Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa dia ingin sekali membakar para budakmu itu?"

Rias ingin membantah perkataan Kurumi kalau teman-temannya itu bukan budak tapi peerage, tapi dia mengabaikannya dan menjawabnya dengan menahan kesal saat mengingat wajah menyebalkan pemuda bernama Raiser tadi "Oh, dia… Nama dia adalah Raiser Phenex, putra ketiga dari Lord Phenex dan Lady Phenex dari keluarga Phenex. Dan dia adalah tunanganku."

"Selera pemuda itu buruk juga ya. Aku baru tahu ada yang ingin bertunangan dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti dirimu." Balas Naruto dan Rias pun menanggapinya dengan deathglarenya yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto 'Meh, glare dari baa-chan dan kaa-chan lebih mengerikan dari milikmu Gremory."

"Kau pikir aku juga sudi bertunangan dengan orang sombong, menyebalkan dan suka meremehkan orang lain sepertinya." Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan menghela nafas "Dan sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa kau sering sekali membuatku kesal, huh?"

"Itu karena…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertama, ada salah satu dari kalian iblis yang membuat sepupuku yang waktu itu masih menjadi suster gereja diusir dari gereja dan pemimpin kalian bahkan tidak mencari tahu dan menindak orang itu, padahal kalian tahu perbuatan salah satu anggota fraksi kalian itu bisa menyebabkan perang dengan fraksi malaikat. Kedua, kalian seenaknya saja ingin menyerangku karena kalian pikir aku adalah ancaman bagi fraksi kalian… Apa kau tahu kalau aku bisa menghilangkan kalian semua dan melakukan sesuatu yang sama persis dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada budak tunanganmu itu."

Rias dan para peeragenya pun merinding karena perkataan Naruto itu karena mereka tahu kalau apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi belumlah sebesar apa yang dia lakukan waktu itu dengan cara menghilangkan sebuah gedung besar dan beserta semua isi-isinya meskipun Rias agak sedikit kesal karena Naruto mengingatkan bahwa Raiser adalah tunangannya. Setelah itu dia pun melihat Rias dengan tajam dan berkata "Dan ketiga… Pada hari pertama kedatangan kami, pemimpin utama kalian datang ke tempat dimana aku, Asia, Kurumi, dan para vassalku tinggal bersama dengan pimpinan fraksi yang lain dan kau tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Dia berencana ingin menjadikan kakekku dan kami sebagai iblis dan jika kami menolak, maka mereka akan membunuh kami semua."

Para iblis kecuali Issei yang berada disana pun terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto karena sepengatahuan mereka… Pemimpin mereka Sirzech Lucifer, bukanlah orang seperti itu dan tidak pernah memaksakan seseorang untuk menjadi iblis. Bahkan dia membuat aturan hanya memperbolehkan para anak buahnya untuk mereinkarnasikan seseorang yang sudah mati untuk menyelamatkannya. Rias yang mendengar itu pun menatap Naruto dengan datar dan berkata "Kau bohong…"

"Bisa kau ulangi, Rias Gremory?"

"Kau bohong!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kakakku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"

'Jadi dia kakaknya ya? Aku baru tahu… Pasti ini sangat berat untuknya.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membalas tatapan Rias dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku mau tanya… Siapa wanita yang tadi disini bersama dengan tunanganmu itu?"

"Dia adalah kakak iparku, Grayfia Lucifuge." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau bertanya itu?"

"Saat aku melihat kedatangan kakakmu bersama dengan pimpinan fraksi yang lain, dia ada disana." Jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto…" Ucap Asia dan itu membuat Naruto menatapnya "Kalau kau benar… Kenapa kita bertiga bersama Kurumi-chan serta Akina-chan, Sara-chan dan Sasuke-san masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Klon dari Laharl-jiji berhasil menahan dia sampai tubuh asli Laharl-jiji dan Etna-baachan dan Flonne-baachan datang." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia terlalu meremehkan jiji dan itu membuatnya terkena teknik _**Curse**_ dari jiji saat dia mencoba menyerang menyerang mereka bertiga."

" _ **Curse**_ …" Ucap Yuuto Kiba, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa itu teknik yang kau pakai pada buchou?"

"Itu benar." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa dia?"

"7 dosa…" Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Iblis selalu terikat dengan 7 dosa… Ketamakan, kesombongan, kemurkaan, hawa nafsu, kemalasan, iri dengki, dan harga diri yang tinggi. Aku tidak bermaksud menghujat tapi itu memang kebenarannya. Bangsa iblis tahu kami para _**Demon**_ memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi… Kalian bisa lihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Tapi kekuatan bangsa kami belum sampai disitu saja. Masih banyak orang-orang bangsa kami yang memiliki kemampuan lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Naruto ataupun Shura. Yaitu para _**High Overlord**_ dan para _**Demon Lord**_."

" _ **High Overlord**_ Laharl, kakek dariku, Naruto dan juga Kurumi. _**High Overlord**_ Valvatorez, seorang _**Vampire Tyrant**_ dengan kemampuan _**Demonic**_ dan _**Vampiric**_ beserta _**High Overlord**_ Adell sang _**Fire Demon**_ dan juga _**High Overlord**_ Mao. Belum lagi para _**Demon Lord**_ yang mempunyai kemampuan sedikit dibawah para _**High Overlord**_ seperti Zero-sensei, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki dan Kurama." Tambah Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kalian pikir pemimpin kalian tidak akan tertarik dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan serta mengendalikan kami para _**Demon**_ dengan cara menjadikan kami sebagai iblis. Iblis itu tamak… Mereka akan terus mencari kekuatan yang besar untuk memperkuat diri mereka sendiri."

"Tidak semua iblis seperti itu!" Teriak Rias yang mencoba mengelak dari fakta yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Kurumi dan Asia. Dia ingin mempercayai perkataan mereka tapi yang dibicarakan ini adalah kakaknya sendiri, Maou Lucifer yang digadang-gadang lebih baik sifatnya daripada Lucifer yang asli beserta keturunannya seperti Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"Oh, benarkah…" Ucap Asia yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Lalu kenapa kau mereinkarnasikan Issei? Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Sacred Gear yang dia miliki adalah salah satu dari _**Thirteenth Longinus**_ , [ **Boosted Gea** r]?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah [ **Boosted Gear** ] pada awalnya" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir itu adalah [ **Twice Critical** ]."

Naruto yang melihat mental Rias benar-benar turun pun berkata pada Asia "Sudah Asia-chan, ayo kita kembali…"

"Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya Naruto-kun." Balas Asia.

Asia, Kurumi, dan Shura pun pergi dari ruangan Rias. Sebelum keluar, Naruto pun melihat Rias dan berkata "Rias…"

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Rias menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau kakakmu itu seperti apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya… Berarti sekarang kakakmu bukanlah kakakmu yang dulu lagi, dia sudah berubah. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah kekuatan saja… Kalau dia masih sama seperti yang kau bilang, dia tidak akan melakukan itu terutama pada beberapa anak kecil sepertiku, Kurumi, Asia, dan para vassalku Sara dan juga Sasuke."

- _ **Underworld**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Di _**Underworld**_ tepatnya di mansion keluarga Gremory, terlihat Sirzech Lucifer yang sedang melatih anaknya yang bernama Millicas Gremory, tapi dia terlihat kesal karena anaknya masih belum bisa mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ seperti yang dia lakukan sewaktu dia masih kecil.

"Tou-sama, aku sudah tidak sanggup." Ucap Millicas yang kelelahan.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Ucap Sirzech yang mendorong anaknya itu sampai terjatuh, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku saja saat dalam umurmu yang sekarang ini sudah bisa mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ milikku tapi kau masih belum bisa melakukannya. Kau ini putra dari _**Maou**_ Lucifer, jangan buat diriku terlihat lemah karena anaknya tidak bisa menggunakan teknik andalanku sendiri. Cepat keluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ milikmu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu…"

"Kalau kau tidak punya banyak waktu, lebih baik kau pergi saja Sirzech-kun." Ucap Grayfia yang datang dan dia saat ini sedang menahan marah saat melihat anaknya yang berlari ke arahnya dan menangis. Dia pun kemudian menatap Sirzech dengan tajam dan berkata "Kenapa denganmu ini sebenarnya? Kau tahu anak kita ini masih kecil, tapi kenapa kau memaksakan dia untuk bisa mempelajari teknik _**Power of Destruction**_ secepat ini, hah? Bahkan kita tidak tahu kekuatan yang Millicas-kun warisi itu adalah teknik _**Power of Destruction**_ milikmu atau elemen es milikku!"

"Berhentilah memanjakannya Grayfia…" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau lihat dia… Dia terlalu malas untuk berlatih dan itu membuatnya menjadi lemah. Aku tidak mau reputasiku sebagai Maou Lucifer hancur karena anakku lemah dan bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan _**Power of Destruction**_ seperti ayahnya."

Mendengar itu Grayfia pun menggeram marah dan dia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu bersama dengan putranya Millicas sebelum dia mengatakan hal-hal yang akan dia sesali. Setelah dia membawa Millicas ke kamarnya, dia pun bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya Venelana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir "Grayfia-chan, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan okaa-sama…" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sirzech-kun sudah berubah. Dia tidak lagi peduli pada keluarganya… Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah kekuatan dan reputasinya sebagai Maou Lucifer. Dia benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seperti Maou Lucifer pertama, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kalau begini jadinya, aku rasanya ingin meminta cerai saja."

"Jangan katakan itu Grayfia-chan, ingat dengan putramu." Balas Venelana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana jadinya jika dia tumbuh besar tanpa sosok ayah di sampingnya?"

"Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada Millicas-kun, okaa-sama." Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tidak lagi peduli pada nasib Rias-chan jika dia benar-benar menikah dengan Raiser Phenex. Padahal jika Sirzech-kun tidak berubah menjadi seperti ini, pasti aku yakin dia akan mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkan Rias-chan tanpa mengganggu otoritasnya sebagai Maou Lucifer. Dan sekarang dia ingin memaksa Millicas-kun berlatih untuk mendapatkan _**Power of Destruction**_ sepertinya dan Rias-chan karena dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah karena putranya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang sama sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…"

Melihat kepergian Grayfia, Venelana pun hanya bisa menghela nafas atas perubahan pesat anaknya dan dia pun mematin 'Apa yang harus aku dan ayahmu lakukan padamu agar kau sadar, Sirzech?'

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Saat pelajaran kedua berlangsung sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto merasa bersalah pada Rias saat melihat dia diam saja saat mata pelajaran berlangsung bahkan saat dia mengejeknya, Rias tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Setelah dia memasukkan buku-bukunya dan berjalan melewati Rias, dia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengucapkan kata pertamanya semenjak jam pelajaran kedua berlangsung.

"Tunggu Naruto…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku lepas dari pertunanganku bersama dengan Raiser." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kakakku sudah benar-benar berubah seperti yang kau bilang, maka pasti dia tidak akan membantuku untuk lepas dari bajingan itu."

"Kalau aku mau, kau akan membayarku dengan apa?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada bercanda sambil meremas sedikit dada Rias "Atau kau akan memberikan tubuhmu ini kepadaku?"

'Ini orang minta dibunuh sama Asia, Akina dan Sara ya?' Batin Shura yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan Naruto.

Rias pun sedikit mendesah karena perlakuan Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam "Jangan bercanda… Aku sedang serius disini, tahu."

"Maaf…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Habisnya melihatmu diam saja dari tadi serasa aneh. Biasanya kau langsung merespon jika aku mengejekmu, tapi malah kau diam saja dari tadi kayak patung."

"Naruto, aku mohon bantuanmu untuk bebaskan aku dari pertunangan yang tidak aku harapkan ini." Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau menolongku, maka aku dan para peerageku akan bergabung dengan fraksimu yang kau bilang waktu itu."

Naruto dan Shura pun terkejut mendengar kabar itu, kemudian Naruto mengorek-ngorek daun telinganya sendiri dan berkata "Tunggu dulu… Sepertinya aku salah dengar tadi."

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Kriezsetvyan." Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah memikirkan ini semenjak kau memberikan fakta tentang perubahan kakakku. Kau memang benar tentang kakakku sudah berubah. Aku bahkan pernah melihat perubahan sikapnya pada putranya sendiri dan aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan semua anggota peerageku, benar kan Akeno?"

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena jika kau melakukan ini maka kita bisa-bisa akan bentrok dengan fraksi iblis dan itu akan mengakibatkan perang antar 2 fraksi."

"Aku tanya padamu Naruto…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau yakin kemampuan bangsa _**Demon**_ lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan bangsa iblis?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, apalagi dengan teknik _**Curse**_ yang kami punya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ditambah kekuatan kakekku dan Valvatorez-sama bisa menghancurkan _**Netherworld**_ yang ukurannya hampir persis dengan _**Underworld**_ milik fraksi iblis. Dan juga dalam fraksi _**Disgaea**_ bukan hanya ditempati oleh para _**Demon**_ tapi juga _**Angel**_ dan _**Fallen Angel**_ serta _**Demon Angel**_. Aku dengar dari Asia kelemahan bangsa kalian adalah cahaya bukan?"

"Iya." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu sudah jelas fraksi kalian pasti akan menang. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut kan?"

"Iya sih…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau bersedia untuk mengkhianati bangsamu sendiri Rias?"

"Keluargaku telah mengkhianatiku terlebih dahulu…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ibu dan ayahku mengkhianatiku saat mereka menerima pertunangan itu saat aku masih kecil, tidak peduli perasaan apa yang aku punya pada si brengsek itu. Kakakku juga telah mengkhianatiku… Dia selalu bilang kalau dia akan mencoba menggagagalkan pertunanganku dengan Raiser dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan menghentikan pertunanganku dengan dia karena dia ingin menjaga agar jumlah _**Pure**_ - _ **Blood Devil**_ tetap stabil tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu…" Ucap Naruto yang merasa iba dengan Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi setelah aku berhasil membantumu maka kau harus mau menjadi maid-ku selama seminggu."

"APAA! Menjadi maid-mu selama seminggu?" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah bagus aku bilang aku dan para peerageku akan bergabung dengan fraksimu dan kau minta aku jadi maid-mu… Orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, NO WAY!"

"Hei! Saat kau bilang kau ingin bergabung dengan fraksiku itu kan keinginanmu sendiri, jadi jangan samakan itu dengan syarat yang aku berikan padamu baka!" Balas Naruto dengan nada sewot, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau… Cari orang lain saja untuk membantumu sana…"

"Baik…" Balas Rias dengan pasrah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku terima syaratmu tapi jangan berikan perintah yang aneh-aneh saat aku menjadi maid-mu, OK."

Naruto pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia pergi dengan Shura, tapi sebelum dia keluar dari kelas dia pun berkata pada Rias tanpa melihatnya "Paling aku cuma akan memintamu untuk mengubah kebiasaanmu yang suka tidur tidak pakai baju itu…"

Mendengar itu, wajah Rias pun memerah karena malu dan kesal. Dan dia pun berkata dengan keras "DARI MANA KAU TAHU TENTANG ITU!"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, gadis tomat." Balas Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar itu langsung terlihat kesal saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan gadis tomat dan dia pun membatin 'Awas kau Kriezsetvyan… Akan aku balas kau nanti, dasar rambut cabe.'

'Ara, ara… Pasti buchou akan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Naruto-san saat dia menjadi maid sementara Naruto-san nanti.' Batin Akeno saat melihat ekspresi kekesalan sahabatnya itu tapi dia juga tersenyum tulus saat melihat Naruto bisa membuat Rias yang tadi seperti patung batu dan tidak berekspresi sama sekali bisa merasakan kesal, malu, dan senang dalam satu kali percobaan.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 9 is UP… Chapter ini menjelaskan tentang perubahan Sirzech dan ane tekankan Sirzech enggak berubah karena kutukan dari Laharl tapi ada sebab sendiri. Dan buat Sirzech fans sorry ane buat sifatnya berbeda jauh dari canon padahal sifat Sirzech di canon beda banget kaya The First Maou Lucifer. Omong-omong kalian setuju enggak kalo ane buat Grayfia dan Millicas meninggalkan Sirzech sama seperti Rias dan nanti dia merenung dan sadar atas perbuatannya tapi saat dia ingin kembali bersama dengan Grayfia dan Millicas, mereka sudah mempunyai keluarga baru dan lalu dia menyesal karena perubahannya telah mengorbankan orang-orang didekatnya. Anggap saja cerita ini seperti penggambaran dari "Penyesalan Selalu Datang Terlambat"

The World Arcana

Review:

Michael Gabriel 455:

Boleh juga tuh, _**Overlord Mode**_ Naruto vs _**Shadow King Mode**_ Shura tapi masih lama.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Kayaknya enggak ada…

Yutoo:

Bentar lagi, abis Asia dapat kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ -nya. Sirzech sadar pas dia udah kehilangan adik, istri, dan anaknya.

Crucufix:

Asia, Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno. Dia bukan arogan aja tapi sifatnya benar-benar beda banget sama canon. Soalnya ane mau bikin dia itu nyesel setelah dia kehilangan orang-orang yang penting dalam dirinya. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Tamerlane12:

Asia enggak loli, tapi Kurumi yang loli. Tapi nanti Kurumi buka segelnya dan fisiknya berubah kaya di Date A Live cuma beda penampilannya aja.

Anarchy41:

Bentar lagi... Madara dan Obito serta Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku juga bakal muncul bentar lagi. Wilayah dia ada di _**Veldime**_ , tempat banyak manusia kaya Sara, Sasuke, dll tinggal.

Riki Ryugasaki:

Ini kan fanfic jadi bisa aja di fic kakak ane juga pairnya Gabriel. Ini masalah Raiser…

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Nanti rencananya mau ane buat Sakura itu _**Fallen Angel**_ dari _**DxD Dimension**_. Udah update itu, satu minggu yang lalu.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: The Story of Four Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: M  
Pair: Naruto x Harem(Asia, Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno), Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x Grayfia, Valtavorez x Gabriel, OC(Shura) x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura, Issei x Harem(Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 10: Naruto vs Raiser

- _ **Disgaea Fraction Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto yang saat ini sedang di ruangan besar yang biasa digunakan para _**Demon**_ , _**Angel**_ , _**Fallen Angel**_ dan _**Human**_ yang tergabung dalam _**Disgaea Fraction**_ sedang menahan takut saat dia dipelototi oleh Asia, Etna, Rozalin dan Kushina yang mendengar rencana Naruto yang akan membebaskan Rias dari pertunangannya pada kakeknya dan seluruh anggota fraksi _**Disgaea**_ yang salah. Kemudian dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dan berkata dengan nada kikuk saat melihat sepupunya, ibunya, dan neneknya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Eh, aku salah bicara ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Salah…" Desis Etna, kemudian dia mengambil nafas dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat semua orang disana menutup telinganya saking kencangnya "Tentu saja kau salah! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat keputusan tanpa dirundingkan dulu terhadap kami, Naruto!"

"Dan kau Shura…" Ucap Rozalin yang menatap cucu suaminya dari Yukimaru, sahabatnya "Bisa-bisanya kau mengizinkan Naruto melakukan tindakan seperti itu… Harusnya kau menghentikannya bukan membiarkannya."

"Jangan salahkan aku, Rozalin-sama." Balas Shura yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh cantik milik neneknya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Salahkan saja cucumu yang idiot dan juga ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan itu. I'm innocent!"

Mendengar Shura mengejeknya, Naruto pun emosi dan kemudian dia berkata "Apa kau bilang, _**Shadow Freak**_?"

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan kan, topping ramen."

"Kau…"

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Laharl dan Valvatorez pada mereka berdua dan membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Kemudian setelah mereka berhasil ditenangkan, Laharl pun melihat cucunya dan berkata dengan datar "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto? Bukannya kau tahu kalau kita itu berhubungan buruk dengan fraksi iblis, tidak seperti fraksi malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Jadi kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Rias mengatakan ini padaku…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia merasa kakaknya berubah. Buktinya adalah penyerangannya beberapa hari lalu dan juga dia bahkan selalu berbuat tidak baik pada anaknya sendiri karena dia tidak mewarisi kekuatannya. Dan puncaknya dia tidak membantu adiknya yang ditunangkan oleh bajingan yang lemah tapi dia sombong dan dia bahkan ingin menikahinya karena tubuhnya bukan karena cinta jadi dia ingin melarikan diri dari fraksinya sendiri dan dari kakaknya yang telah berubah karena kekuatan. Aku kasihan padanya, jadi aku coba membantunya. Tidak salah kan jiji?"

Laharl pun bingung akan berkata apa dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan "Dia benar-benar serius meminta bantuanku loh jiji, sampai-sampai dia bilang ingin bergabung dengan fraksi kita. Bukannya bagus kalau kita mendapat anggota baru?"

"Tapi apa mereka bisa dipercaya Naruto?" Tanya Flonne.

"Aku akan mencoba percaya pada mereka baa-chan, apalagi ditambah salah satu anggota peerage-nya adalah sahabat dari Asia-chan." Jawab Naruto dan Asia menggangguk setuju karena walau dia sudah tahu Issei adalah anggota fraksi iblis yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi dia masih mengganggap Issei sebagai sahabatnya. Kemudian aura Naruto meningkat dan para _**High Overlord**_ dan Lamington bersumpah bahwa level kekuatan Naruto sudah melonjak dan hampir menyamai kekuatan mereka "Tapi kalau mereka berkhianat… Aku bersumpah, aku akan mengurus mereka sendiri satu persatu. Mereka akan aku habisi dengan tanganku sendiri."

'Naruto…'

- _ **Lilith**_ , _**Underworld**_. _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Malam hari, pertandingan _**Rating Games**_ pun dijalankan antara peerage dari Raiser Phenex dan juga Rias Gremory dan pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Raiser Phenex yang memiliki teknik keabadian yang dimiliki klannya, klan Phenex dan juga air mata Phenex yang dimiliki beberapa peeragenya ditambah beberapa anggota peerage Rias tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sebenarnya dari diri mereka… Seperti Issei yang tidak bisa memakai _**Balance Breaker**_ dari Sacred Gear-nya yang bernama [ **Boosted Gear** ], Akeno yang tidak bisa memakai _**Holy Lightning**_ karena kekuatan itu mengingaktkannya pada ayahnya yang dia benci yaitu Jenderal malaikat jatuh yang bernama Baraqiel dan juga Koneko yang merupakan seorang _**Youkai**_ tidak bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_ seperti _**Youkai**_ umumnya.

"Grrr…" Ucap Issei dan kemudian dia melihat Rias yang sudah berjalan ke arah altar bersama dengan Raiser "Akeno-senpai, apa benar Naruto-senpai akan datang? Kenapa dia belum datang! Jangan bilang dia hanya membohongi kalian berdua saja mengingat dendam dia dan Asia pada fraksi iblis."

"Dia akan datang, tenang saja Issei." Jawab Akeno, dan kemudian dia menutup mata dan dia pun membatin 'Kau ada dimana Naruto-kun? Kumohon datanglah… Sahabatku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kami membutuhkanmu…'

Kemudian ada dua sosok berjubah dan bertudung hitam yang datang dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka pun berkata "Hentikan acara ini sekarang juga…"

Raiser yang mendengar itu pun melihat ke belakang dan cukup terkejut saat melihat dua orang berjubah itu dan Rias yang turut melihatnya pun membatin 'Apa dia Naruto?'

"Siapa kalian, berani sekali kalian mengganggu acara pernikahanku ini?" Tanya Raiser dengan nada geram pada dua orang berjubah itu.

"Siapapun kami itu tidak penting." Jawab salah satu pemuda berjubah itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lebih baik kau hentikan acara ini atau kami tidak perlu menggunakan cara kasar padamu."

"Jangan menghinaku!" Teriak Raiser dan kemudian dia berkata "Penjaga! Tangkap penyusup ini!"

Banyak para prajurit penjaga yang melesat ke arah mereka berdua dan salah satu pemuda berjubah itu pun melihat pemuda lain di sebelahnya dan berbisik di telinga pemuda di sebelahnya "Naruto…"

"Jangan khawatir… Kekuatanku bukan hanya pengalihan ruang dimensi saja." Balas orang yang ternyata adalah Naruto, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Gravity**_ _**Release**_!"

Para penjaga itu pun langsung terbujur di tanah saat Naruto menambahkan level gravitasi tanah yang mereka pijaki dan bahkan efeknya juga sampai pada Rias dan para peeragenya dan beberapa orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Raiser yang sedang mencoba berdiri dan menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya pun melihat para prajurit yang tersungkur di tanah dan dia pun berkata "Kalian! Cepat serang dia jangan tiduran saja di tanah seperti itu…"

"Tapi Raiser-sama… Kami benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap salah satu prajurit dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya dia bisa mengendalikan gravitasi di tempat ini."

"Itu benar…"

'Cih, tidak berguna…' Batin Raiser dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan bola api berukuran besar yang dia keluarkan dengan susah payah karena efek gravitasi yang telah dinaikkan oleh Naruto.

" _ **Vanish**_ …" Ucap Naruto dengan datar saat dia memunculkan lubang dimensi yang menghisap bola api berukuran besar milik Raiser sampai bola api itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Melihat itu, Raiser pun panik tapi kesombongan dia masih mengambil alih tubuhnya dari ketakutannya sendiri dan membuat Naruto berkata "Menyerahlah Raiser Phenex dan gagalkan acara pernikahanmu dengan Rias Gremory."

"Tidak akan pernah…" Balas Raiser tapi dia dan seluruh anggota keluarganya pun panik saat melihat Raiser menghilang saat terhisap oleh sebuah lubang dimensi.

"Aku akan menyusulnya…" Ucap Naruto yang akan menggunakan teknik transportasinya, _**Dimensional Shift**_ "Tapi aku bisa percayakan yang disini padamu kan, Kurumi?"

"Tentu saja nii-chan." Balas orang yang dimaksud yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu dan kemudian tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura berwarna keemasan dan dia juga melapisi pemuda bertudung yang bersama Naruto agar dia tidak terkena efek jurus penghenti waktunya " _ **Time Stop EX**_!"

"Jaga dia Shura…"

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

" _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

- _ **Naruto Dimensional World**_ -

Naruto pun berhasil sampai ke ruang dimensi yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berlatih dan dia menemukan Raiser yang sudah marah besar pada Naruto dan dia pun mengeluarkan teknik bola apinya kembali tapi Naruto berhasil menghilangkan teknik itu dengan cara yang sama dan membuat Raiser semakin menatap tajam dirinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau mencoba menggagalkan acaraku dan Rias?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku…" Jawab Naruto yang membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan kulit dan dan juga rambut merah spiky yang sudah pernah dia lihat.

"KAU!" Teriak Raiser yang menyadari Naruto adalah pemuda yang mengganggu-nya acaranya di ruang klub milik Rias dan juga melukai dua knight-nya "Akan kubunuh kau!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan menghilang dengan _**Dimensional Shift**_ saat melihat Raiser melesat ke arahnya dan menghilang di belakang Raiser dan membuatnya membatin'Bagaimana bisa?'

Seolah bisa mengerti apa yang dibatinkan musuhnya, Naruto pun berkata "Aku mempunyai keahlian untuk mengendalikan ruang dimensi, gravitasi, dan juga teleportasi kilat. Jadi, menyerah sajalah…"

"Tidak akan pernah." Balas Raiser, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak akan kuberikan Rias padamu!"

"Huh, apa pedulinya jika aku mengambilnya darimu?" Tanya Naruto yang telah menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya "Toh kau juga tidak mencintai kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik Raiser, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tentu saja aku mencintai Rias. Dia calon istriku!"

"Salah!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Raiser terlempar dengan _**Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mencintainya karena tubuhnya dank arena dia adalah heiress dari klan Gremory yang salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah seorang Maou _**Lucifer**_. Karena itulah aku berniat menyelamatkan Rias dari orang sepertimu. Aku akan menyerangmu sampai kau menyerah dan membatalkan acara pernikahan ini."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah…" Balas Raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan menjadikan Rias menjadi milikku dan tubuhnya juga akan menjadi milikku."

'Cih, keras kepala…'

- _ **Lilith**_ , _**Underworld**_ **.** _ **DxD Dimension**_ -

Shura pun menatap kagum atas kemampuan _**Time Magic**_ milik Kurumi yang bisa menghentikan waktu pada semua orang yang berada disitu bahkan empat orang _**Maou**_ juga bisa terkena efek tekniknya itu. Tapi kemudian dia melihat Kurumi memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan membuat Shura menunduk dan melihat Kurumi dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir.

"Kurumi! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Shura.

"Aku menggunakan seluruh _**Mana**_ milikku, Shura-kun." Jawab Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begini terus, maka teknikku akan terbatalkan dan kita akan dalam bahaya Shura-kun. Ditambah Naruto-nii belum kembali dari pertarungannya dengan Raiser-san…"

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Shura.

"Kau bisa membantuku dengan cara menyalurkan _**Mana**_ milikmu kepadaku, Shura-kun." Jawab Kurumi dengan nada lemah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan cara pelukan terus-menerus atau... Sebuah ciuman."

"A-APAAA!" Teriak Shura yang kaget saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kurumi, kemudian dia membatin 'Kalau ciuman… Naruto akan membunuhku dan mayat-ku akan digantung di markas tapi kalau pelukan sepertinya tidak ada salahnya…'

'Shu-Shura-kun…' Batin Kurumi yang melihat orang yang dia cintai memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan lembut dan perlahan-lahan _**Mana**_ milik Shura berpindah ke tubuh milik Kurumi 'Terima kasih Shura-kun… Aku akan melakukan tugasku sebaik-sebaiknya.'

- _ **Naruto Dimensional World**_ -

Raiser yang sudah babak belur dan tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi goresan yang disebabkan oleh pedang Naruto yang bernama _**Leivateinn**_. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali… Dia itu adalah iblis yang lahir dalam klan Phenex tapi kenapa luka yang berada di tubuhnya tidak beregenerasi sama sekali. Naruto yang menjadi musuhnya pun hanya menatapnya bosan seolah dia hanyalah semut di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sebenarnya?" Tanya Raiser.

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa regenerasiku tidak berfungsi disini?" Tanya Raiser dengan nada meninggi.

"Oh itu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ruang dimensi ini adalah domainku… Jadi aku bisa membuat apapun terjadi di tempat ini sesuai keinginanku seperti membuat orang yang mempunyai [ **Sacred Gear** ] tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan maksimalnya aka _**Balance Breaker**_ dan membuat orang yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus seperti regenerasi tidak akan bisa menggunakannya."

Raiser pun meneguk ludah karena dia sudah tahu dia telah kalah telak oleh Naruto dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Jadi kau akan melakukan apa…"

"Tentu saja mengakhiri ini…" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan kelima pedang elemennya dari dalam lubang dimensi penyimpanan miliknya.

" _ **Flametongue**_!"

" _ **Divine Ocean**_!"

" _ **Thunderbolt**_!"

" _ **Ragnarok**_!"

" _ **Shining Wind**_!"

" _ **Five Sword Strike**_!"

Jlebbb

Jlebbb

Jlebbb

Jlebbb

"Arggghhhhhhh!" Teriak Raiser yang kedua tangan dan kakinya terkena pedang milik Naruto.

"Pertarungan telah selesai…" Ucap Naruto yang mulai memasukkan kelima pedangnya ke dimensi penyimpanan miliknya dan dia pun membopong tubuh Raiser yang sudah pingsan " _ **Dimensional Shift**_!"

- _ **Lilith**_ , _**Underworld**_. _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto menteleportasi tubuhnya dan Raiser ke tempat acara pernikahan Raiser dan Rias akan menikah. Setelah menaruh tubuh Raiser di bawah, dia pun terkejut dan juga agak jengkel saat dia melihat sepupunya yang memiliki sifat playboy aka Shura yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan memeluk Kurumi. Dia ingin sekali menghajar wajah sok tampan Shura, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menahan diri dan berdehem untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Ehem…"

Mendengar itu, mereka berdua pun melepaskan pelukannya dan Kurumi pun berkata "Eh, kau sudah selesai Naruto-nii? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Seperti biasa. Lihatlah…" Jawab Naruto yang menunjuk tubuh Raiser yang terluka parah dan tubuhnya sudah mulai beregenerasi walaupun agak lambat dari biasanya.

'Seperti biasa, sadis…' Batin Kurumi yang sweatdrop akan hasil perbuatan kakaknya itu.

Shura yang gemetar saat melihat Naruto tadi memergoki acara pelukannya dengan Kurumi pun berkata dengan nada santai "Yo Naruto…"

"Yo, gundulmu…" Balas Naruto yang menatap tajam Shura, kemudian dia melanjutkan " Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, playboy brengsek?"

"Wow, panggilan baru… Beruntungnya aku." Gumam Shura tapi dia langsung dibalas oleh glare dari Naruto.

"Jangan marah pada Shura-kun, Naruto-nii." Ucap Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia tidak membantuku dengan cara memelukku dan menyalurkan sebagian _**Mana**_ milikku… Aku bisa mati kehabisan _**Mana**_ tadi."

"Tuh, dengar kata-kata adikmu Naruto." Balas Shura dan kemudian dia dibalas sekali lagi oleh glare milik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Shura, Kurumi-chan… Kalian belum selesai?" Tanya Asia yang datang disertai dengan cahaya berwarna putih. Dia khawatir karena mereka bertiga lama sekali berada di _**Underworld**_ dan membuat dia sedikit khawatir

"Hampir selesai, tapi bisakah kau obati orang ini dulu agar orang-orang disini tidak heboh karena heir dari klan Phenex terluka parah olehku Asia-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Oke…"

Raiser pun kemudian diobati oleh Asia dengan **Sacred Gear** [ **Twilight Healing** ] miiknya. Raiser yang lukanya sudah benar-benar pulih setelah disembuhkan Asia dan dibantu oleh regenerasinya pun sadar dan kemudian dia berkata "Dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah ada di _**Underworld**_ , Raiser-san." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia ditodong oleh kunai milik Naruto yang merupakan pemberian Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya.

'Naruto-kun…'

"Jadi… Apa kau sudah menyerah dan akan membatalkan pernikahan ini Raiser-san?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau kau ingin merasakan hal yang sama di dimensiku untuk kedua kalinya atau kedua kalinya?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Raiser, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada takut "Aku tidak mau merasakannnya lagi. Aku akan menggagalkan acara pernikahanku dengan Rias. Lagipula kau benar… Aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Rias. Yang benar-benar aku cintai hanyalah queen-ku Yubelluna"

Waktu yang dihentikan oleh Kurumi pun telah berjalan kembali dan ayah,ibu, saudara, serta peerage dari Raiser pun menghampiri Raiser dan mereka pun bertanya pada Raiser "Kau tidak apa-apa Raiser? / otouto? / Raiser-nii? / Raiser-kun? / Raiser-sama?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa minna." Jawab Raiser, kemudian dia melihat ayahnya dan berkata "Oh ya otou-sama… Aku ingin menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Rias."

"APAAAA!" Teriak para tamu yang datang ke dalam acara itu.

'Kau berhasil Naruto-kun / Naruto / Naruto-senpai.' Batin Akeno, Rias, dan para peeragenya yang lain.

"Tapi kenapa Raiser-kun?" Tanya ibunda dari Raiser.

"Dia menyadarkanku…" Jawab Raiser sambil menunjuk Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia menyadarkanku kalau aku tidak benar-benar tertarik pada Rias, tapi hanya pada tubuhnya serta statusnya sebagai heiress dari klan Gremory. Yang kucintai sebenarnya adalah queen-ku sendiri, Yubelluna. Aku mohon maaf, otou-sama, okaa-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa Raiser-kun." Balas Lady Phenex yang telah memeluk putranya itu dan kemudian dia melihat tempat orang tua dari Rias, Zeoticus Gremory dan Venelana Bael berada dan dia pun berkata "Maaf, Zeoticus-san, Venelana-san… Sepertinya permikahan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami bisa mengerti." Balas mereka berdua yang telah lega karena akhirnya putrinya sudah berhasil selamat dari pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya. Grayfia dan putranya juga lega karena adik ipar dan bibinya berhasil selamat dari pernikahan ini.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sirzech. Tubuhnya sudah diselimuti aura merah kegelapan dan dia pun berkata "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Apa maksudmu Lucifer-sama? Aku pikir kau akan senang jika adikku gagal menikah dengan adikmu itu?" Tanya Ruval, kakak dari Raiser yang diberi anggukan oleh Raiser, adiknya yang bernama Ravel, kedua orang tuanya dan juga para peerage dari Raiser "Bukannya empat orang ini adalah utusanmu untuk menggagalkan pernikahan adikku ini?"

"Aku tidak mengutus mereka." Desis Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula ini adalah demi kebaikan seluruh iblis di _**Underworld**_. Setelah perang sipil dengan fraksi maou lama, jumlah kita para iblis berdarah murni menjadi semakin sedikit. Ajuka memang cukup membantu dengan proyek _**Evil Pieces**_ miliknya dan membuat jumlah iblis menjadi bertambah dengan cara mereinkarnasikan ras lain menjadi iblis tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan menambah jumlah iblis berdarah murni. Jadi untuk apa aku menggagalkannya?"

Shock…

Itulah yang dirasakan banyak orang saat itu mulai dari keluarga Raiser, Zeoticus, Venelana, Grayfia, dan terutama Rias. Dia tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya berkata seperti itu 'Onii-sama kau benar-benar telah berubah…"

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar Lucifer-sama?" Tanya Raiser dengan nada tidak percaya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan adikmu tapi ternyata salah."

"Aku bertugas sebagai seorang pemimpin saat ini." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku harus mementingkan urusan iblis-iblis di _**Underworld**_ daripada mementingkan keluargaku sendiri."

"Cukup, AKU BILANG CUKUP!" Teriak Rias pada Sirzech dan membuat dia dan semua orang disana terdiam dan menjadi hening seketika dan Zeoticus dan Venelana terkejut saat melihat putri satu-satunya menangis seperti itu "Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi, hiks. Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi…"

"Saat Naruto bilang bahwa kau telah berubah, aku tidak pernah percaya onii-sama…" Ucap Rias dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku terus menyangkalnya! Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri sekarang… Kau tidak peduli lagi padaku bahkan kau tidak membantuku untuk lepas dari pertunanganku seperti dulu bahkan otou-sama, okaa-sama, dan juga Grayfia-neesama membantuku sebisa mereka. Aku juga melihat perilaku kasarmu saat kau melatih Millicas karena dia tidak punya _**Power of Destruction**_ seperti kita saat aku berkunjung ke rumah, kau pikir aku tidak sadar, huh… Oh, aku sadar sesadar-sadarnya onii-sama. Dan yang paling aku tidak percaya adalah bisa-bisanya kau menyerang seseorang karena dia menolak bergabung dengan fraksi kita dan kau tidak menindak iblis yang telah membuat seorang suster gereja dikeluarkan dari gereja. Apa kau tidak sadar kau bisa membuat fraksi iblis dan malaikat menjadi perang kembali, HAH?"

Sirzech pun terdiam tapi bisa dilihat dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan kemudian Rias pun melanjutkan "Apa kau tahu siapa pemuda berambut cabe dan gadis berambut pirang itu? Mereka berdua adalah cucu dari orang yang ingin kau bunuh dan khusus bagi gadis berambut pirang itu… Dia adalah mantan suster gereja yang dikeluarkan oleh iblis yang tidak pernah kau cari tahu siapa, onii-sama…"

Mendengar itu, Sirzech pun menunjuk Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Ini ulahmu kan? Kau dan kakekmu itu mengacaukan pikiran adikku dan mengadu domba dia denganku kan?"

"Aku hanya menjernihkan kepala Rias saja _**Maou**_ -san." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada menantang saat dia melihat Sirzech menatapnya semakin tajam"Ada apa? Kau kesal, huh? Kau mau menyerangku? Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Sialan!"

Bukannya berhasil menyerang Naruto, yang ada malah Sirzech memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan membuat para tamu di sana shock dan Naruto yang menyeringai seperti orang gila. Asia yang melihatnya pun berkata pada Naruto karena penasaran "Apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun?"

"Teknik _**Curse**_ milik Laharl-jiji." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menahan tawa "Itu masih aktif…"

"Sialan kau, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sirzech dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto santai dan membuat Sirzech semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Ayo kita pergi Naruto, kami sudah siap." Ucap Rias yang sudah bersama para peeragenya dan kemudian dia menatap kakaknya dengan datar dan dia pun melanjutkan "Mulai sekarang, aku bukan adikmu lagi… Ingat itu baik-baik Sirzech-san."

Para iblis disana termasuk Sirzech pun shock atas perkataan dari Rias dan kemudian Venelana pun menangis dan dia pun berkata "Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu, Rias-chan?"

"Yang kumaksud adalah… Aku sudah bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Gremory, okaa-sama. Mulai sekarang aku hanyalah Rias bukan Rias Gremory atau heiress dari klan Gremory lagi." Jawab Rias dan perkataan itu membuat Zeoticus, Venelana, Grayfia dan Millicas terkejut "Okaa-sama dan otou-sama… Kalian masihlah kedua orang tuaku tapi aku bukan lagi anggota dalam keluarga kita lagi. Kau bisa berterima kasih pada Sirzech-san untuk itu. Ayo Naruto, kita pergi…"

"Oke…"

"Tunggu Rias!" Teriak Grayfia yang sudah muncul dengan lingkaran sihirnya bersama dengan Millicas.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Grayfia-neesama." Ucap Rias yang sudah menatap tajam Grayfia dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu itu dan aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." Balas Grayfia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku dan Millicas akan ikut denganmu."

"Apaaaa!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini Grayfia?" Tanya Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau adalah queen dan istriku, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini…"

"Tidak lagi, Lucifer-sama." Balas Grayfia dan kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah dokumen dan juga sebuah bidak yang ternyata adalah bidak yang ternyata adalah bidak queen miliknya "Aku tidak tahan melihat perlakuanmu pada anak kita, bukan… Tapi anakku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Kau bukan lagi Sirzech Lucifer yang telah menyadarkanku saat kita bertemu di dalam _**Civil War**_ , kau telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sama seperti sosok _**Lucifer**_ terdahulu… Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bercerai denganmu."

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diuntung…" Ucap Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seharusnya aku membunuhmu waktu itu jika pada akhirnya kau mengkhianatiku seperti ini Grayfia."

"Kau yang mengkhianatiku, bukan aku." Balas Grayfia pada dirinya sendiri dan juga suaminya atau bisa disebut mantan suaminya saat ini, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Pemuda-san, kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto yang tidak tau harus berkata apa, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kejadiannya menjadi seperti ini. Dia pun menteleportasi Rias dan para peeragenya, Millicas, Grayfia, Shura, Kurumi dan Asia dengan tekniknya. Dan kemudian dia melihat Sirzech dan dia pun berkata "Kau terlalu terkontaminasi oleh kekuatan pada dirimu sendiri dan mengganggap dirimu adalah makhluk yang terkuat dan superior dari makhluk yang lain sampai-sampai kau mengorbankan keluargamu sendiri dan kau kehilangan adik, istri, bahkan putramu. Kau pasti akan menyesal atas sifatmu ini, _**Maou**_ -san tapi saat itu benar-benar terjadi… Kau sudah terlambat. Permisi."

"Sial!"

Review:

Guest:

Ini udah lanjut.

Rafly:

Ini bukan fic shinobi Naruto bro.

Mahdian Fullbuster:

Ini udah update.

Namikaze:

Kurang tahu…

Michael Gabriel 455:

Dia menjadi seperti itu setelah Civil War di _**Underworld**_. Udah fix sama Mao…

Ex Dream Lord:

Naru enggak bakal nambah harem lagi. Grayfia buat _**High Overlord**_ Mao dan dia + Millicas bakal ikut bergabung fraksi Laharl abis Naruto berhasil bebasin Rias.

Kurama:

Udh fix bro, sorry.

Luu Nyang Sang:

Nope, Grayfia buat Mao not Naru.

Kitsune no Blaze:

Dia bakal mempermainkan Raiser dengan teknik pengendalian ruang dimensi + teleport miliknya.

Juubi no Yami:

Thanks.

Kazuni Kiba:

Sama Mao… _**High Overlord**_ playboy yang bakal tobat.

Laffayette:

Sorry bro, alurnya memang dah gitu.

Grand560:

Dia baru ngomong sama kakeknya di awal chapter ini dan diomeli habis-habisan sama Asia, kedua neneknya, dan ibunya. Tentu saja…

Orang asing biasa:

Tentu…

Reyfani359:

Kalo dua fraksi itu komplik maka fraksi iblis akan dalam dis-advantage, mengingat dua fraksi besar lain udah beraliansi pada fraksi _**Disgaea**_.

Anarchy41:

Kan semua anggot fraksi Naruto memang tinggalnya di rumah miliknya.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Thanks.

Mr. Funtastic:

Biar enggak ada yang bikin ulah sama fraksinya, jadi dia terobsesi pada kekuatan.

Sky00:

Rencana sih gitu…

Riobethe:

Thanks. Pair Grayfia Mao… Naruto menang lawan Sirzech di chap ini karena dia tahu efek _**Curse**_ di tubuh Sirzech itu masih ada. Tentu saja bisa…

Crucufix:

Of course, but don't call me babe. I'm a dude.

Alfa' Uzukaze:

Mao.

Ashuraindra 64:

Sama Mao, salah satu dari _**High Overlord**_. Mau bunuh gimana, nyerang aja enggak bisa.

Uzumaki Haris:

Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: The Story of Four Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: M  
Pair: Naruto x Harem(Asia, Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno), Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x Grayfia, Valtavorez x Gabriel, OC(Shura) x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura, Issei x Harem(Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel), Yuuto Kiba x OC(Rosemary), Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes, Kurama x Airi(Past), Kurama x Yasaka.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 10: Naruto vs Shura, The Wrath of a Brother

- _ **Disgaea Fraction Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto, Asia, Kurumi, Shura, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, Grayfia, Millicas serta Gasper yang Rias ambil saat dia meminta Naruto untuk berhenti dulu di _**Kuoh Academy**_ pun sampai di markas _**Disgaea Fraction**_ yang berada di tengah danau dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh semua orang kecuali Naruto, Asia, Kurumi dan Shura sampai Naruto membuka segelnya dan membuat markas tempat fraksinnya berada bisa dilihat oleh semua orang disana. Grayfia yang kembali ke tempat dimana suaminya atau mantan suaminya nyaris membunuh dua cucu dari pemimpin fraksi itu pun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah sebab dia tidak bisa menghentikan niat dari Sirzech tapi empat orang itu sudah memanfaatkan dia karena Grayfia sudah sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Fiiuuhh, akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ucap Naruto setelah dia berhasil masuk ke gerbang markas fraksi _**Disgaea**_.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Naruto…" Ucap pria berambut putih spiky berkacamata dengan memakai memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan baju dalaman berwarna hitam serta celana jeans berwarna putih dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Mao-sama…" Ucap Naruto, Kurumi, Shura, dan Asia dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sosok yang ternyata adalah Mao itu. Kemudian Naruto melihat Rias dan timnya serta Grayfia dan Millicas, lalu dia berkata "Perkenalkan, salah satu pemimpin _**Four Pillar of Netherworld**_ , Mao-sama."

"Salam kenal, Mao-sama." Ucap Rias dan timnya serta Grayfia dan Millicas.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja tanpa embel-embel sama. Dan kau Naruto dan Shura, panggil aku sensei…" Balas Mao yang entah kenapa memalingkan wajah dari Grayfia dan itu membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan aneh karena seingat mereka pemimpinnya itu mempunyai sifat playboy sama seperti Shura. Mao yang melihat pandangan Naruto pun mengabaikannya dan berkata pada Naruto sambil menaikkan auranya "Jadi mereka yang kau bilang akan bergabung dengan fraksi kita Naruto? Hmm, tapi sepertinya kau bilang hanya gadis berambut merah bernama Rias saja serta timnya yang akan bergabung dengan fraksi kita tapi kenapa bisa ada wanita berambut silver ini dan bocah berambut merah ini, hmm?"

"Kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi sensei." Jawab Naruto yang mundur sedikit ke belakang karena Mao yang menaikkan auranya bahkan Rias dan timnya serta Grayfia yang sedang memegang tangan anaknya pun bergidik ngeri atas aura Mao yang sangat besar, memang tidak mencapai level Sirzech dan Ajuka tapi kekuatan itu melebihinya dirinya, Falbium dan Serafall dan bahkan hampir menyamai level kekuatan Sirzech dan Ajuka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mao yang sudah menurunkan level kekuatannya dan membuat mereka semua bernafas lega.

"Bukan hanya memaksa perjodohan antara Rias dan calon tunangannya yang bernama Raiser." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kakaknya Rias yang bernama Sirzech itu juga menyiksa anaknya dengan latihan tiada akhir karena dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama dengan dirinya yang bernama _**Power of Destruction**_ sampai dia memiliki kekuatan itu. Jadi wanita berambut silver yang merupakan istrinya ini menceraikannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dengan kita."

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya." Ucap Mao yang sedih saat melihat Grayfia dan Millicas, kemudian matanya tertuju pada Millicas dan kemudian dia berkata pada Grayfia "Nona, apa kau pernah melatih sihirmu pada putramu ini?"

"Huh, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Mao-san?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Anakmu itu memang tidak mewarisi sihir suamimu." Jawab Mao, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia mewarisi sihir elemen es sepertimu."

Mendengar itu Grayfia dan Rias pun terkejut, lalu mereka pun menyadari kenapa Millicas tidak pernah bisa menguasai _**Power of Destruction**_ seperti ayah dan bibinya karena dia memiliki sihir yang sama seperti ibunya, sihir elemen es. Bahkan Millicas membuktikannya dengan sekali jentikan tangannya, beberapa bunga di halaman luar markas _**Disgaea Faction**_ itu langsung membeku "Maaf aku merahasiakan ini darimu, okaa-sama. Aku takut jika aku memberitahukan kalau aku hanya mempunyai sihir elemen es darimu dan tidak mempunyai _**Power of Destruction**_ seperti otou-sama dan bibi Rias maka aku akan mempermalukan nama klan Gremory karena aku tidak mempunyai _**Power of Destruction**_."

Grayfia dan Rias pun langsung memeluk Millicas dan kemudian Rias berkata "Tidak apa-apa Millicas. Karena aku dan mantan kakakku itu mempunyai _**Power of Destruction**_ , bukan berarti klan Gremory harus mempunyai _**Power of Destruction**_. Itu hanyalah kekuatan klan Bael yang aku dan kakak warisi dari nenekmu, itu bukan kekuatan asli klan Gremory, jadi menurutku wajar saja jika kau tidak mendapatkan kekuatan itu Millicas. Yang dari klan Bael saja bisa tidak mendapatkan kekuatan _**Power of Destruction**_ , kau ingat Sairaorg? Apa dia punya kekuatan _**Power of Destruction**_? Tidak kan. Lagipula saat ini kau, aku dan ibumu bukanlah seorang Gremory lagi. Tapi kau sekarang adalah Millicas Lucifuge sama seperti ibumu, mantan kakak iparku Grayfia Lucifuge."

"Terima kasih bibi…" Balas Millicas yang membalas pelukan bibinya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias pun menyeringai dan berkata "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu Rias, mengingat otakmu hanya berisi manga dan anime saja."

Wajah Rias pun memerah karena malu dan kesal dan kemudian dia berteriak pada Naruto "Berhenti membaca pikiranku, bakaruto!"

Tapi Naruto tidak membalas teriakan Rias dan hanya menyeringai saja dan membuatnya bertambah jengkel, kemudian dia melihat Mao dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamarku dulu dan tidur, sensei. Oh ya Asia-chan, kalau kau ingin tidur di kamarku aku juga tidak keberatan kok."

"Dalam mimpimu Naruto!" Teriak Asia yang memerah karena malu dan kesal atas ajakan frontal Naruto yang dia tahu cuma ingin mengisenginya saja.

Setelah Naruto dan Asia serta Kurumi dan Shura masuk ke markas _**Disgaea Faction**_ dan pergi ke kamarnya, Mao pun menjentikkan jarinya dan bidak _**King**_ dari Rias serta para peeragenya yang lain pun keluar dari tubuhnya dan Mao pun berkata "Jadi ini benda yang digunakanan fraksi iblis untuk mereinkarnasikan seseorang? Hmm, cukup menarik…"

Rias yang bidaknya terambil pun melihat Mao dan berkata "Mao-san, kenapa kau mengambil _**Evil Pieces**_ kami?"

"Kalian sudah keluar dari fraksi iblis kan? Apa kalian ingin ditemukan jika kalian masih memakainya?" Tanya Mao dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, dan Gasper. Dan kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya dan meledakkan _**Evil Pieces**_ dari Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku mengeluarkannya dan meledakkannya. Tapi aku rasa Grayfia-san sudah mengetahui tentang itu, makanya dia mengeluarkan benda itu sebelum datang kesini."

Setelah itu Rias pun mendapatkan sebuah gulungan dari Mao dan Rias pun berkata "Ehm, Mao-san gulungan apa ini?"

"Itu adalah gulungan kontrak. Jika kau menambahkan seseorang dalam vassalmu maka nama mereka akan masuk ke dalam gulungan itu." Jawab Mao, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana menjadikan temanmu ini menjadi vassalmu, maka tanya saja pada Naruto besok."

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan Kurumi, Asia, atau temannya yang bernama Shura itu?" Tanya Rias.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Naruto ya?" Tanya Mao tapi bukannya dijawab oleh Rias tapi jawaban Mao malah dijawab oleh Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto dan Issei.

"Yup…"

"Tepat sekali, Mao-san."

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Setiap mereka bertemu, mereka seperti kucing dan anjing."

Rias pun terlihat kesal atas jawaban rekan-rekannya kecuali Gasper itu dan Mao sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban keempat orang itu dan kemudian dia menatap Rias dan berkata "Oh ya, semuanya… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kalian masuk ke rumah ini."

"Apa itu Mao-san?"

"Saat aku mengeluarkan benda bernama _**Evil Pieces**_ itu dari tubuh kalian, aku telah mengubah ras kalian selain Rias kembali seperti semula sebelum kalian berubah menjadi iblis." Jawab Mao dan itu membuat Akeno, Gasper, Koneko, Issei dan Yuuto terkejut "Jadi Issei-san dan Yuuto-san akan kembali menjadi manusia, Koneko-san menjadi _**Youkai Nekomata**_ atau _**Nekoushou**_ menurut buku yang aku baca tentang dunia ini, Gasper sebagai _**Dhampir**_ , dan juga… Kau tidak apa-apa Akeno-san?"

'Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?' Batin Akeno yang melihat kedua tangannya sendiri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Aku akan menjadi malaikat jatuh kembali sama seperti dia. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia saja sama seperti kaa-chan?'

Rias yang melihat itu pun berbisik pada Mao dan setelah mendengar bisikan Rias, dia pun membulatkan matanya dan berkata "Jadi begitu ya. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih atas perbuatanku ini , Akeno-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa Mao-san." Balas Akeno, kemudian dia tersenyum palsu dan berkata "Mungkin sudah takdirku aku harus menjadi seperti ini kembali."

'Akeno…'

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan menunjukkan di mana kamar kalian." Ucap Mao yang menuntun Rias dan timnya serta Grayfia dan Millicas.

- **In the Morning** -

Setelah sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela dan memasuki kamar Naruto… Naruto pun terbangun dan dia tidak terkejut saat melihat Akina yang saat ini tidur dengan memakai pijama pink-nya tapi Naruto tidak risih seperti dulu dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah cantik Akina yang saat ini sedang tertidur. Saat dia mencium keningnya, Akina pun terbangun dan dia disambut dengan senyuman dari Naruto.

"Ohayou, Akina-chan…"

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun…" Balas Akina, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan berkata "Maaf kalau aku masih tidur di kasurmu Naruto-kun. Aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu dan aku tidak ingin tidur berdua dengan ayahku, lalu dia mengejekku kalau aku ini sudah dewasa dan tidak bisa tidur sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akina-chan. Aku tidak keberatan kok." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menatap bola mata indah dari Akina dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya Akina-chan, bisakah kau bergabung di dalam vassalku lagi. Entah kenapa setelah kau keluar dari vassalku, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Apa kau masih marah padaku tentang hubunganku dan Sara? Aku sudah bicara pada Sara dan dia bersedia untuk berbagi denganmu Akina-chan. Kumohon, bergabunglah dengan vassalku lagi Akina-chan

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun dan itu bukan karena hubunganmu dan Sara." Jawab Akina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku masih terlalu lemah. Aku adalah putri dari _**Demon Lord**_ terkuat tapi saat melawan mereka dan mereka hampir memperkosaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, itu karena aku masih terlalu lemah Naruto-kun! Ja-Jadi aku ingin berlatih untuk menjadi kuat terlebih dahulu baru aku akan bergabung menjadi vassalmu kembali. Tidak mungkin kan seorang calon _**Overlord**_ sepertimu mempunyai seorang vassal dan kekasih yang lemah sepertiku?"

Akina pun terkejut saat Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut dan saat dia melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto pun berkata "Jangan pernah mengatakan seperti itu, baka kitsune… Kau itu tidak lemah, kau itu kuat hanya saja musuhmu itu terlalu banyak untukmu ditambah kau baru belajar bertarung dari Kurama-sensei kan, kitsune-hime. Kalau kau ingin menjadi kuat, aku juga bisa melatihmu untuk menggunakan pedang sepertiku. Bagaimana kitsune-hime?"

"Itu ide bagus, Naruto-kun." Jawab Akina yang saat ini sudah mencium Naruto untuk membalas ciumannya yang tadi dan juga Naruto membalas ciumannya dengan cara memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Akina begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka, mereka pun hampir membuka baju mereka masing-masing tapi ada seseorang yang menghentikan mereka dan itu adalah Asia.

"Nenekmu memangilmu ke bawah Naruto, cepat turun ke bawah dan bawa Akina juga." Ucap Asia yang saat ini sedang menahan amarahnya untuk tidak membakar cowok berambut cabe dan juga siluman rubah itu. Saat sudah memberikan kabar itu dan menjauh dari Naruto dan Akina, dia pun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan berkata "Naruto-no-baka!"

Naruto dan Akina pun turun ke bawah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat berkumpul semua anggota fraksi Disgaea. Tempat itu ternyata saat ini sedang diselenggarakan acara penyambutan Rias dan timnya yang saat ini sudah menjadi vassalnya serta Grayfia dan juga Millicas yang dipimpin oleh Laharl dan Valvatorez. Acara itu diselenggarakan dengan meriah dan itu sungguh ironis karena sebelum mereka datang, Naruto sempat dihajar sampai babak belur oleh Etna dan Kushina saat dia berencana untuk menggagalkan pertunangan Rias dan Raiser tapi saat ini malah Etna dan Kushina malah jadi tertarik pada Rias.

Melihat pandangan nenek dan ibunya terhadapnya dan Rias, dia pun berkata 'Ya ampun, tatapan itu… Jangan bilang dua orang itu berniat menjodohkan aku dengan si tomat itu. Aku tidak sudi dijodohkan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti itu.'

Kemudian Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang janggal disitu, yaitu dia tidak melihat Kurumi dan juga Shura. Setelah itu dia pun pergi ke tempat Issei dan Yuuto, kemudian dia berkata "Yuuto-san, Issei-san, apa kau melihat adikku?"

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah dia tadi bersama Shura-san." Jawab Issei.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung pergi untuk mencari Shura dan Kurumi tapi dia hanya bisa menemukan Shura yang saat ini sedang berlatih di tempat latihan biasa mereka. Saat Naruto berjalan ke arah Shura untuk mencari tahu dimana Kurumi, Shura pun menghentikannya dan dia pun berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu Kurumi dimana, cari tahu dia ditempat lain."

"Jangan bohong Shura." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Issei bilang dia melihat kau bersama Kurumi tadi. Jadi jawab aku dimana dia?"

"Dengar ya bocah siscon…" Jawab Shura yang mencengkram kerah Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia memang tadi bersamaku tapi dia langsung pergi ke tempat lain. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana, jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Saat Shura melepas cengkramannya di kerah Naruto, Naruto pun membenarkan kerah bajunya dan berkata 'Apa masalah orang itu sebenarnya? Kenapa saat aku menanyai tentang Kurumi, dia malah marah-marah seperti itu?'

Naruto kemudian pergi ke _**Portal Gate**_ menuju ke _**Underworld**_ dan kemudian dia bertanya pada _**Portal Gate Keeper**_ "Permisi, apa kalian melihat adikku Kurumi?"

"Kurumi-sama pergi ke _**Underworld**_ , Naruto-sama." Jawab sang _**Portal Gate Keeper**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dia pergi ke sana dengan keadaan sedih sampai-sampai dia menangis."

- _ **Overlord Castle**_ , _**Netherworld**_ -

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung pergi ke _**Netherworld**_ dan menuju ke kastil kakeknya yang saat ini hanya ditinggali oleh para maid saja. Dari info yang dia dapatkan dari para maid di _**Overlord Castle**_ , dia pun pergi menuju ke kamar Kurumi dan mendapatkan adiknya yang wajahnya sembab karena habis menangis dan rambutnya juga acak-acakkan.

"Kurumi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto yang menaiki kasur Kurumi dan bertanya pada adiknya tapi adiknya malah memeluk Naruto dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Kurumi yang menangis di dalam pelukan kakaknya dan kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa dia tidak memilihku, onii-chan? Apa karena aku lemah? apa karena aku tidak secantik Rias-san, Akeno-san atau Asia-nee? Atau karena dia mengganggapku sebagai anak kecil seperti Koneko-san, onii-chan?"

Menyadari pertanyaan Kurumi ini, dia pun tahu pasti siapa biang keladi adiknya menjadi hancur seperti ini 'Shura…'

"Aku mencintai Shura-kun sebagai dirinya sendiri bukan karena dia adalah calon seorang _**Overlord**_." Ucap Kurumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa dia selalu saja memikirkan fansgirlnya itu yang hanya memikirkan kekuatannya atau kekayaannya saja, hiks."

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurumi dan Kurumi yang melihatnya pun berkata "Onii-chan, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menghajar seseorang sampai babak belur." Jawab Naruto. Mendengar itu, Kurumi pun terkejut dan berniat menghentikan Naruto tapi Naruto sudah berada di luar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan sihir yang sangat kuat.

"Onii-chan, buka!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Kau bisa membunuh Shura-kun!"

"Cukup Kurumi!" Teriak Naruto dan itu membuat Kurumi yang terkunci di kamarnya terdiam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau dia tidak pantas denganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan. Saat ini dia sudah menyakiti hatimu, berhentilah membelanya terus! Aku sudah muak dengan sifatnya yang terus berpura-pura tidak mengerti tentang perasaanmu dan saat kau memberitahunya secara jelas tentang perasaanmu, dia malah menyakitimu seperti ini. Biarkanlah dia merasakan kemarahan seorang kakak yang adiknya telah disakiti."

Naruto kemudian melihat salah satu maid di kastil kakeknya dan dia pun berkata "Jaga pintu ini, jangan sampai Kurumi berhasil keluar."

"Baik, Naruto-sama…"

"Naruto-nii! Jangan pergi!"

- _ **Disgaea Faction Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Headquarter**_ -

Naruto yang sudah kembali ke markas fraksi Disgaea pun langsung mencari Shura dan dia pun menemukan Shura yang masih berlatih dan saat ini dia tengah termenung. Kenapa dia termenung kau bilang? Dia menyesal saat dia menolak perasaan Kurumi dengan kasar dan dengan mengatakan dia lemah dan dia terlalu kecil untuknya. Sebenarnya dia mencintai Kurumi tapi entah kenapa dia menjawab seperti itu dan menyakiti hatinya, entah kenapa dia merasa belum siap untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius karena dia takut setelah dia menerima cinta Kurumi dia akan menyakitinya tanpa sengaja karena para fansgirlnya yang terlalu over.. Dia mencoba berlatih lagi tapi dia langsung terpental oleh energy tidak kasat mata dan membuatnya tergeletak ditanah.

"Bangun kau, Shura!" Teriak Naruto yang ternyata sudah menggunakan teknik _**Kaiser**_ ' _ **s Reign**_ miliknya untuk menghempaskan Shura.

Shura pun bangun dan saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang sudah siap membunuh dirinya. Melihat itu, dia pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku tidak mau berhadapan denganmu, Naruto."

"Harusnya kau pikirkan itu sebelum kau menyakiti hati adikku, bocah sialan!" Teriak Naruto yang melesat dengan cepat ke belakang tubuh Shura dan berniat menebaskan pedangnya pada Shura.

Shura yang melihat itu pun membiarkan dia terkena tebasan itu dan langsung mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bayangan dan berhasil membuatnya lolos dari tebasan Naruto "Tch…"

Shura kemudian muncul dari dalam bayangan yang berada jauh dari Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Ayolah Naruto, kita tidak usah melakukan ini."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menunjuk tangannya ke udara dan kemudian dia menaruhnya di tanah " _ **Kneel**_!"

'Sial! Dia benar-benar serius…' Batin Shura saat gravitasi di dekatnya tiba-tiba bertambah dan membuat dia terjatuh dan kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa Shura?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatap Shura yang kesulitan untuk berdiri karena beratnya medan gravitasi di dekatnya "Kenapa kau menyakiti adikku?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan untuk memberitahukan kenapa aku melakukan itu pada Kurumi, bocah siscon." Jawab Shura.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung membuat lubang dimensi dan mengeluarkan pedang yang melesat ke arah Shura dengan cepat. Shura yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya pun langsung membentuk bayangan di sekitarnya yang dia bentuk menjadi kubah berwarna kehitaman " _ **Shadow Dome**_!"

Pedang dari Naruto itu langsung terpental ke udara saat terkena teknik _**Shadow Dome**_ dari Shura. Naruto berniat menyerang tapi tidak jadi karena semua orang fraksi _**Disgaea**_ datang termasuk Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Yuuto, Gasper, Grayfia dan Millicas. Adell yang melihat Naruto pun terlihat kecewa dan dia pun berkata "Apa-apaan kau ini, Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyerang Shura seperti itu?"

"Kau tanya saja pada dia jiji atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Kurumi!" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap tajam Shura yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam _**Shadow Dome**_ miliknya "Keluarlah pengecut! Dan jawab apa yang kau katakan pada Kurumi saat dia menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Aku bilang kalau dia masih terlalu lemah dan terlalu muda untukku." Jawab Shura dan itu membuat semua orang terkejut dan membuat Naruto semakin murka.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan pedang dari ketiadaan dan Asia yang melihat itu pun berniat menghentikan Naruto tapi sebuah kekkai tidak terlihat menghalanginya dan membuat Naruto menyeringai "Maaf Asia, tapi aku tidak ingin kegiatanku untuk menghukum si bangsat ini dihentikan oleh siapapun."

"Hentikan Naruto! Ini bukan dirimu!" Teriak.

"Ini aku Asia." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah seorang kakak, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku yang hati adiknya dihancurkan oleh playboy keparat itu! Saat melihat hati Kurumi yang hancur, aku juga hancur karena aku gagal menyadarkan dia bahwa orang ini tidak pantas dicintai oleh Kurumi."

"Mao, cepat buka kekkai ini!" Teriak Rozalin dan Yukimaru yang tidak mau kedua cucunya bertarung seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Balas Mao dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekkai ini memang aku yang mengajarkannya pada Naruto tapi dia berhasil menyempurnakannya dan membuatnya hanya bisa dibuka oleh Naruto saja. Atau setelah pertarungan mereka usai baru kekkai ini baru bisa dihentikan."

" _ **Overlord Wrath**_!" Ucap Valvatorez dan Laharl yang menyerang kekkai itu secara bersamaan tapi tidak hancur dan membuat dua orang terkuat di fraksi Disgaea itu mendecih "Tch…"

Sebelum Naruto melemparkan pedang di tangannya ke arah Shura, dia pun melihat rambut Shura menjadi lebih tidak beraturan seperti biasa dan juga terdapat tato di dua tangan dan kakinya, bayangan yang berada di sekitarnya juga berkibar-kibar seperti api. Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai dan berkata " _ **Shadow King Mode**_ , huh. Jadi kau sudah serius, Shura?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Shura kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku belum siap mati saat ini, Naruto."

Naruto pun berniat menyerang Shura tapi Shura membelah tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bayangan dan kemudian Shura berkata " _ **Shadow Dance**_!"

Naruto menghindari satu demi satu bayangan Shura tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari semuanya dan beberapa tubuhnya terkena serangan Shura dan membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang "Gaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Naruto! / Naruto-kun!"

"Menyerahlah, Naruto…" Ucap Shura dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak akan pernah…" Balas Naruto yang tubuhnya bercahaya dan kemudian terlihatlah tubuhnya sudah memasuki _**Overlord Mode**_.

"Keras kepala…" Ucap Shura menyatu dengan bayangannya juga menyerang Naruto dengan puluhan bayangannya tapi Naruto yang mengambil dua pedang yang berputar seperti roda di belakangnya menebas bayangan-bayangan itu.

Kemudian Naruto mencengkram salah satu bayangan dengan tangannya dan menarik Shura keluar dari bayangannya dan melemparkannya ke udara " _ **Gae Bolg**_!"

Shura yang berada di udara tidak sempat bertransformasi menjadi bayangan dan terkena serangan laser dari gabungan dua pedang Naruto dan membuat semua orang terutama Yukimaru berteriak karena khawatir dengan keadaan Shura. Naruto pun melihat Shura yang jatuh dari udara ke tanah dengan keras pun mendekatinya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan amarah yang masih belum menurun juga "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyakiti hati Kurumi? Dia mencintaimu kau idiot?"

"Uhuk, sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Kurumi uhuk." Jawab Shura dan itu membuat mereka semua terkejut tapi Naruto malah menatapnya lebih tajam daripada barusan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, brengsek!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak mengerti atss apa yang dipikirkan Shura. Kalau dia menyukai Kurumi, kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kurumi.

"Aku takut dan belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kurumi." Balas Shura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku takut jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kurumi, hubunganku tidak akan lancar karena para fansgirlku yang terlalu over itu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun sudah mulai menurunkan amarahnya pada Shura, kemudian dia berkata "Kau… Ugh, aku masih ingin menghajarmu karena kau telah membuat Kurumi menangis seperti itu tapi sepertinya tidak usah. Karena aku sudah memanangkan pertarungan ini, Shura."

"Kau salah, Naruto." Balas Shura yang menggerakkan jarinya.

Jleebbb

Sebuah bayangan tajam terbentuk dari bayangan Naruto dan menusuk tubuh Naruto dari belakang dan membuat _**Overlord Mode**_ -nya menghilang dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke tanah, tapi sebelum menutup mata bersamaan dengan Naruto… Dia pun tersenyum dan berkata "Kita berdua seri…"

Kekkai buatan Naruto pun menghilang dan Mao pun berkata "Ayo kita bawa mereka berdua ke ruang pengobatan."

-To Be Continued-

Uzuchi007:

Ini udah update.

Cloud:

Vanish itu menghilangkan jadi bukan detergent aja. Kekuatan Laharl melebihi Sirzech, Ajuka dan Rizevim tapi masih dibawah Shiva kayaknya.

Black Berandal:

Naruto dibawah Sirzech, kalau kenapa dia bisa menang itu karena teknik _**Curse**_ dari Laharl yang ada di tubuh Sirzech belum hilang dan masih aktif. Tobat tapi masih lama…

Christian:

Thanks.

Orang asing biasa:

Pertanyaan anda membingungkan.

Reygatcgplayer:

Kayaknya enggak, fraksi Disgaea udah punya aliansi sama fraksi malaikat sama malaikat jatuh. Kalo masih nekat, ujung-ujungnya ya _**Great War 2**_.

Uzumaki123:

Kalo Grayfia enggak sama Mao nanti bakal ane masukkin Natsu dari Fairy Tail terus ane masukkin dia jadi pairnya Grayfia.

Death race:

Kokabiel bakal incer Sona aja tapi Rias and tim datang buat bantuin temennya.

Dark Destro:

No way in hell, Grayfia jadi istri Naru. Naru aja umurnya berapa.

Achilles:

Enggak.


	12. Chapter 12

Name: The Story of Four Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: M  
Pair: Naruto x Harem(Asia, Sara, Akina, Rias, Akeno), Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x Grayfia, Valtavorez x Gabriel, OC(Shura) x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura, Issei x Harem(Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel), Yuuto Kiba x OC(Rosemary), Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes, Kurama x Airi(Past), Kurama x Yasaka.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 12: Return of the Time Empress and Jealousy of the Shadow King

- _ **Disgaea Fraction Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Shura terbangun malam harinya setelah dia diobati di infirmary dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dari ranjang pasien di sebelahnya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, terlihat dia masih kesal atas perbuatan Shura pada Kurumi dan juga serangan dadakan yang dia berikan pada saat-saat terakhir pertarungan mereka.

"Aku mohon maaf atas perbuatanmu pada adikmu, Naruto." Ucap Shura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga serangan dadakan yang aku lakukan sebelum kita berdua pingsan…"

"Tch…" Decih Naruto yang kesal saat dia terkena serangan kejutan dari Shura dan membuatnya menghilangkan _**Overlord Mode**_ miliknya dan tidak sadarkan diri karena dia kehabisan banyak energi saat dia menggunakan _**Gae Bolg**_ , yang sangat menguras energinya karena dia belum berhasil menguasai teknik barunya itu dengan baik "Kalau mau minta maaf, minta maaf sama orangnya sendiri sana. Tapi kalau yang kedua, kurasa aku bisa memaafkanmu. Kau beruntung aku belum bisa menguasai _**Gae Bolg**_ dengan baik, maka daripada itu energi milikku bisa sangat terkuras saat aku menggunakan jurus itu dan kau menyerangku secara tiba-tiba seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu…" Jawab Shura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan menang melawanmu jika kau sudah sangat menguasai semua teknik yang kau punya dalam _**Overlord Mode**_ miilikmu walaupun aku sudah menggunakan _**Shadow King Mode**_."

Setelah kondisi mereka berdua pulih, Shura pun kembali ke kamarnya dan Naruto pun pergi ke tempat dia biasa berlatih dan dia pun menemukan Asia disana. Dia merasa bersalah saat dia berteriak pada Asia saat dia mencoba melerainya dari pertarungannya melawan Shura. Saat Asia melihat Naruto, dia pun berhenti melatih sihir kegelapan dan cahaya miliknya dan menatap Naruto.

"Oh, selamat malam Naruto…"

"Selamat malam juga Asia." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau masih latihan?"

"Yup, aku berlatih supaya aku bisa menguasai sihir kegelapan dan juga cahaya milikku." Jawab Asia yang kemudian melanjutkan latihannya tapi dia dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan itu membuat darah di sekitar wajahnya serasa mendidih 'Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!'

"Maafkan aku Asia…"

'Eh! Kenapa dia minta maaf padaku?' Batin Asia, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Naruto?"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud…" Jawab Naruto dan saat dia melihat wajah bingung Asia, dia pun menjelaskan pada Asia "Yang aku maksud saat aku marah-marah padamu saat kau mencoba meleraiku dan Ashura yang bertarung tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Asia yang melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan kemudian dia bergantian memeluk Naruto "Aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi Kurumi dan kau memang benar, aku tidak akan bisa mengerti karena aku tidak punya adik untuk aku lindungi sepertimu. Kau kakak yang baik, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Asia…" Balas Naruto yang membalas pelukan Asia dengan mesra.

"Awawawawa! Naruto-kun dan Asia-sama berpelukan!" Teriak gadis berambut merah pigtail dengan kimono berwarna merah "Rivalku bertambah banyak, huhuhuhu… Kalau si rubah jelek itu saja, aku masih mending tapi kenapa Asia-sama juga huhuhuhu. Ini tidak adil."

"Sara!" Teriak Naruto dan Asia saat yang panik saat melihat Sara menangkap basah mereka yang berpelukan dengan mesra.

Asia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan Naruto dan menatap Sara dengan tatapan takut "Sara-chan… Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Sara pun mendeathglare Asia dan membuat sang _**Demon Angel**_ itu berkeringat dingin saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Sara, tapi kemudian raut wajah Sara pun berubah menjadi serius dan dia pun berkata sambil melihat Naruto "Aku akan melupakan kejadian ini saat ini. Dan oh ya, Naruto-kun… Apa kau mengunci Kurumi-chan di _**Overlord Castle**_?"

"Ya, aku melakukannya supaya dia tidak menghentikanku menghajar Shura sampai babak belur." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Sara "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurumi-chan menghilang." Jawab Sara dan itu membuat mata Naruto dan Asia membulat secara sempurna.

"APAAA!" Teriak Naruto dan Asia yang panik saat mendengar menghilangnya adik dan sepupunya. Naruto pun melihat Sara dan berkata "Bagaimana bisa? Aku bilang pada maid disana bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membiarkan Kurumi keluar kecuali aku dan aku berniat menjemputnya setelah aku meminta maaf pada Asia."

"Maid disana bilang kau datang ke _**Underworld**_ dan meminta maid disana untuk membuka kunci di kamar Kurumi-chan." Balas Sara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku merasa aneh karena aku lihat kau dan Shura sedang beristirahat di infirmary, jadi aku datang kesini dan melihat kau masih disini."

"Tenang saja… Aku yang meminta mereka membuka kunci di kamar Kurumi dengan menyamar menjadi dirimu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang muncul dengan teknik teleportasinya yang dia dan para anggota klannya namakan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_. Saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang kelihatan marah padanya, Sasuke pun mengambil nafas sejenak dan berkata "Maaf aku tidak meminta izin padamu, tapi Zero-sama meminta bantuanku untuk membawa Kurumi kepadanya dan Zero-sama bilang, dia tidak ada disini jadi aku mencarinya di _**Overlord Castle**_ … Aku mengetahui dia ada disana, tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya karena perintahmu. Jadi aku menyamar menjadi kau dan meminta mereka untuk membebaskan Kurumi dan kemudian aku mengantarnya kepada Zero-sama. Sudah tidak usah khawatir, dia itu sensei dari Kurumi kan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia mencelakai Kurumi."

"Hmm, tapi aku masih bingung…" Ucap Naruto yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Untuk apa, Zero-san membawa Kurumi? Dia tidak mungkin melatih Kurumi tanpa alasan yang jelas secara tiba-tiba seperti ini kan? Lagipula, bukannya Kurumi sudah menyelesaikan semua pelatihan dari Zero?"

"Dia bilang tentang kemampuan Kurumi terbatas karena _**Mana Reserve**_ miliknya tergolong kecil atau menengah dan itu membuat Kurumi tidak bisa menghentikan waktu begitu lama. Sama seperti yang terjadi di saat kau menggagalkan pertunangan anggota baru bernama Rias dengan Raiser itu seperti yang kau diskusikan denganku dan Asia." Jawab Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah itu, Zero-sama datang kepadaku dan aku memberitahu tentang apa yang kita diskusikan pada dia dan dia pun kemudian meminta aku membawa Kurumi padanya agar dia bisa membatalkan _**Age Restriction Seal**_ yang dia pakai pada Kurumi supaya Kurumi bisa mempunyai tubuh dewasa seperti kita dan _**Mana Reserve**_ miliknya akan menjadi sebesar Shura, Asia, juga kau Naruto."

"Ya sudahlah…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setidaknya dia berada di tangan orang yang tepat saat ini."

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing dan Naruto pun tidur di kasurnya. Pagi harinya, dia pun dibangunkan oleh seseorang dan itu bukan ibunya atau kedua neneknya tapi Rias dengan pakaian maid sama seperti mantan kakak iparnya yang saat ini sudah mengganti gaya pakaiannya menjadi dress berwarna biru muda. Melihat Rias seperti itu, dia pun tertawa dan membuat Rias menatapnya dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata.

"Baju apa yang kau pakai itu, tomato baka?"

"Jangan mentertawakanku!" Teriak Rias dengan kesal dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan dengan wajah yang memerah dan dia pun berkata "Bukannya kau yang bilang jika kau berhasil menyelamatkanku dari pertunanganku dengan Raiser, maka aku harus menjadi maid-mu selama 1 minggu."

'Dia sepertinya benar-benar mengganggapnya serius. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh aku sia-siakan.' Batin Naruto yang menyeringai evil dan membuat Rias merinding secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi apa permintaan anda ou-sama?" Tanya Rias dengan nada professional secara tiba-tiba.

"Bukalah bajumu dan bertelanjanglah di hadapanku." Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar dan itu membuat wajah Rias memerah karena kesal.

"Kau ingin aku jejali mulutmu itu dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ ya, ou-sama?" Tanya Rias yang sudah diselimuti oleh aura berwarna kegelapan.

"Aw, kau tidak asyik Rias-chwan." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Rias tersentak karena panggilan Naruto itu hampir sama dengan nama panggilan yang dulu kakaknya suka berikan sebelum dia berubah "Kau kan bilang akan menjadi maid-ku, masa cuma disuruh begitu saja kau sudah marah begitu."

"Menyuruh sih boleh tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh dong, baka!" Teriak Rias.

"Tch, teriakanmu itu besar sekali sama seperti ibu dan dua nenekku yang galak. Aku kan cuma bercanda, tomato baka." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Rias yang terlihat down dan dia pun berkata "Kau kenapa Rias?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto." Jawab Rias.

"Kau tahu Rias, kau itu sangat payah dalam berbohong." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sini, duduk di kasurku dan kau bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu padaku."

Rias pun duduk di sebelah Naruto dan kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu saat ini."

"Saat kau memanggilku Rias-chwan, aku teringat pada kakakku sebelum dia berubah seperti sekarang." Balas Rias.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dulu, kakakku adalah _**Maou**_ terkuat di _**Underworld**_ sama seperti sekarang sama seperti Ajuka-sama." Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan bahkan air mata telah menetes dari kedua bola matanya "Tapi dulu dia menyenangkan meskipun dia itu terlihat seperti orang idiot dan juga agak siscon. Saat aku kecil, dia selalu mengajakku bermain saat dia bebas dari tugasnya dan juga selalu memanggilku Rias-tan atau Ria-tan, memang aku agak sebal saat kakakku memanggilku itu tapi sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku paling dalam aku sangat menyukainya. Kenapa dia harus berubah seperti ini… Aku merindukan kakakku yang dulu, Naruto hiks."

Melihat itu dia pun memeluk Rias dan mendekatkan wajah Rias di dada bidangnya dan dia pun berkata "Rias, aku tahu kau sedih akan hal ini. Tapi kau harus tabah… Aku yakin kakakmu akan berubah seperti dulu tapi itu tidaklah instan. Tapi kumohon, mulai dari sekarang anggap saja orang-orang disini adalah keluargamu seperti ibu, ayah, dan kakakmu sampai kakakmu sadar dan menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Jawab Rias yang membalas pelukan Naruto tidak mempedulikan Akina yang sedang menatap Naruto dan Rias dengan tatapan kesal dan cemburu.

"Ehem…"

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Rias dan dia pun berkata pada Akina dengan nada canggung "Oh, uhm, Akina-chan… Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau bisa membantuku latihan kan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akina dengan nada manis.

"Tentu saja aku mau…" Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus sekali, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memperkuat serangan _**Kitsune Bii**_ milikku." Ucap Akina yang tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan kemudian senyuman manis itu hilang dan itu berganti dengan seringaian Akina yang biasa dia tunjukkan saat moodnya sedang buruk "Dengan menjadi target tembakan untuk latihanku…"

"Huh…"

Naruto pun menyadari maksud Akina yang sebenarnya dan dia berniat kabur tapi dia sudah diseret oleh Akina "Lepaskan aku, Akina-chan. Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Aku tidak ingin menjadi samsak latihanmu!"

"Katanya kau akan membantuku, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akina yang menyeret Naruto dengan paksa.

"Tapi tidak sebagai target tembakan _**Kitsune Bii**_ milikmu, Kitsune-hime!" Teriak Naruto yang panik dan dia pun kemudian melanjutkan "Rias! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Shura! Asia-chan! Sara-chan! Siapapun, save me!"

Rias pun hanya bisa menahan tawa saat Naruto diseret oleh salah satu kekasihnya dan dia pun membatin 'Rasain kau, Naruto ufufufufu. Uhuk, lama-lama aku bisa menjadi seorang sadist seperti Akeno.'

Berpindah dengan Naruto… Kali ini kita bisa melihat dia sedang tergeletak di tanah dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami luka bakar karena dia telah menjadi samsak latihan _**Kitsune Bii**_ dari Akina. Setelah meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di kamar Naruto, Akina pun mengobati Naruto dan mencium pipinya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Saat Naruto ingin pergi ke perpustakaan di markas fraksi _**Disgaea**_ , dia pun menemukan Shura dan mereka berjalan bersama kesana karena Shura juga bosan dan ingin membaca sesuatu disana. Sebelum mereka mencapai tujuan mereka… Mereka pun melihat Rias dan para peeragenya atau yang bisa disebut vassal sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dan kemudian dia pun ditatap dengan tatapan mengejek oleh Rias saat Rias menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Oh, itu kau Naruto." Ucap Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau sudah mati setelah menjadi samsak latihan dari pacarmu."

"Urusai, tomato baka…" Balas Naruto dan itu membuat para vassal Rias mentertawakan Rias dan Rias menatapnya dengan tajam "Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Oh begini, vassalku yang bernama Gasper tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tahu siapa disini yang bisa membantunya?"

"Dia dhampire kan, Rias?" Tanya Shura dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Rias dan Gasper "Kalau begitu minta saja dia dilatih oleh Valvatorez-sama. Dia itu vampire dan _**High Overlord**_ di fraksi ini, jadi mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Itu ide bagus, Shura." Balas Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bukan hanya itu saja kemampuan Gasper."

"Huh…"

"Dia mempunyai Sacred Gear yang bernama [ **Forbidden Balor View** ] yang berada di matanya dan mempunyai kemampuan menghentikan waktu." Tambah Rias dan kemudian dia mendesah kecil dan berkata "Tapi dia tidak bisa menguasai Sacred Gear-nya ini dengan sempurna sampai-sampai dia memintaku menyegelnya karena kekuatannya yang cukup hebat bahkan Sacred Gear-nya bisa tergolong _**Longinus**_ ke-14. Apa kau bisa merekomendasikan seseorang yang bisa melatih Gasper… Naruto, Shura?"

"Aku bisa membantunya kalau kau tidak keberatan Rias-san." Ucap suara feminim seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang diikat dua dengan memakai dress gothic Lolita dan dia juga memiliki dua mata yang berbeda warna, merah di kanan dan juga kuning keemasan di kiri.

Saat orang-orang melihat gadis itu, mereka seolah kenal dengan gadis itu tapi mereka tidak tahu dia itu siapa… Tapi Naruto yang melihat gadis itu malah menyeringai dan memeluk gadis itu, membuat Akeno cemburu sedangkan Rias menatap sebal Naruto "Akhirnya kau pulang juga, imouto."

"Ya, onii-chan… Aku telah kembali." Balas gadis yang ternyata adalah Kurumi itu dan itu membuat Rias, Akeno, Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, dan Gasper bahkan Shura jawdrop saat melihat Kurumi yang berubah secara drastis hanya dalam waktu satu haru terutama oppainya yang telah tumbuh, walaupun tidak sebesar Grayfia, Rias, atau Akeno tapi sudah bisa disejajarkan dengan Sara dan Akina "Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir, tapi Zero-sensei membawaku untuk pelatihanku dan pembukaan _**Age Restriction Seal**_ milikku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke sudah memberitahu aku, Sara dan Asia kemarin." Ucap Naruto

"Oh begitu, baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Kurumi.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kurumi dan kemudian dia dibuat kesal saat melihat wajah semua laki-laki disana bahkan Gasper yang melakukan crossdress memerah saat melihat Kurumi dan dia pun berkata "Berhenti melihat adikku seperti itu dasar bocah-bocah mesum."

Kurumi pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan dia pun membatin 'Same old onii-chan…'

"Tidak usah marah-marah begitu, cabe siscon." Ucap Rias dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau saja yang diam, otaku." Balas Naruto

"Siscon!"

"Otaku!"

"Siscon!"

"Otaku!"

"Siscon!"

"Otaku!"

"Diam kalian dua orang berambut merah!" Teriak Shura yang sudah muak dengan pertengkaran Rias dan Naruto yang seperti kucing dan anjing "Kalian membuatku pusing…"

"Gomen…" Balas mereka berdua.

"Tapi apa Kurumi-chan bisa membantu Gya-kun, Naruto-san?" Tanya Koneko pada Naruto dan dia pun sedikit iri saat melihat Kurumi yang merupakan rekannya sesama loli bisa berubah drastis.

"Heh, jangan meremehkan adikku Koneko." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kurumi terkenal dengan gelar _**Time Empress**_ karena kekuatan spesialisasinya yang bisa mengendalikan waktu seperti menghentikan, memajukan dan memundurkan waktu kau tahu. Jadi serahkan saja padanya."

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk mengajarkanku, Kurumi-san?" Tanya Gasper dengan nada malu-malu.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula kakakku suka memberitahuku untuk membantu orang yang dalam kesulitan jadi tentu saja aku akan membantuku Gasper." Jawab Kurumi yang tersenyum manis dan membuat wajah Issei, Yuuto, Gasper dan juga Shura memerah.

"Oy, Naruto… Kau kan membantuku karena kau punya prinsip untuk membantu orang yang dalam kesulitan kan. Kalau begitu bisa kau mencabut syaratmu biar aku bisa berhenti menjadi maidmu selama 1 minggu." Ucap Rias dengan puppy eyes yang menurutnya bisa meluluhkan hati semua lelaki yang melihatnya

Tapi ternyata tatapan itu tidak berarti apa-apa dan Naruto malah menyeringai dan berkata "Dalam mimpimu, tomato baka."

'Dasar pemuda sialan. Pasti dia sengaja ingin mengerjaiku.' Batin Rias yang sedang menahan marah.

"Oh ya, Gasper… Kau vampire seperti Valvatorez-sama kan?" Tanya Kurumi.

"Bukan, tapi aku dhampir. Vampire setengah manusia." Jawab Gasper dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kurumi-san?"

"Aku punya langkah awal yang bisa kau pakai untuk mengendalikan sedikit kekuatanmu." Jawab Kurumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa menghisap darahku untuk permulaan. Karena aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi waktu, mungkin darahku bisa membantumu mengendalikan kekuatanmu Gasper."

"APAAA!"

Semua orang pun terkejut saat mendengar itu bahkan Naruto sedangkan dengan Shura, dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Tch, kenapa Kurumi bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?'

"Apa kau serius, Kurumi-san?" Tanya Gasper dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada ketakutan "Aku tidak ingin mengubahmu menjadi vampire karena menghisap darahmu."

"Jangan takut begitu, kau itu hanya menggigit dan menghisap darahku bukan menggigit dan memberikan darah vampire yang berada di tubuhmu ke tubuhku." Jawab Kurumi dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi aku tidak akan menjadi vampire. Benar kan, onii-chan?"

"Oh ya, itu benar imouto." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat Shura yang terlihat cemburu dan dia pun berkata "Hoy, Shura! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak keberatan kalau Gasper menghisap darah adikku kan?"

'Tentu saja aku keberatan, bocah siscon sialan!' Batin Shura yang kesal saat menyadari Naruto sedang menyindirnya, tapi karena dia gengsi… Dia malah berkata "Tch, siapa yang keberatan. Darah itu milik Kurumi jadi terserah dia mau menggunakannya untuk apa, bukan urusanku."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kurumi pun mendesah saat taring tajam milik Gasper mulai menusuk leher Kurumi dan itu membuat Akeno senyum-senyum sendiri karena dia adalah seorang sadist, Akeno dan Rias yang membulatkan matanya saat melihat Gasper yang mulai menghisap darah Kurumi, Issei dan Yuuto yang iri dan berharap mereka ada di posisi Gasper, Shura yang cemburu setengah mati dan dia pun menggertakkan giginya karena tidak suka melihat adegan ini sama sekali apalagi saat mendengar desahan Kurumi berubah menjadi lebih erotis dari yang tadi seolah Kurumi menikmati hisapan darah Gasper, dan juga Naruto yang tersenyum tapi dalam hati dia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Shura yang cemburu atas adegan Gasper "Bagaimana Gasper?"

"Darahmu sangat enak dan juga sangat manis, Kurumi-san. Aku jadi ingin menghisap darahmu lagi." Jawab Gasper dan perkataan itu membuat Shura ingin benar-benar menenggelamkan bocah dhampire yang suka crossdress itu ke dalam bayangannya sendiri "Dan juga kekuatan di mata-ku jadi bisa terkendali sekarang. Arigatou, Kurumi-san…"

"Tidak masalah, senang bisa membantu." Balas Kurumi dan kemudian dia pun melihat Gasper dan berkata "Oh ya, ikuti aku ke _**Training Field**_ Gasper. Kita akan berlatih disana…"

"Hai, Kurumi-san maksudku Kurumi-sensei." Balas Kurumi yang sudah pergi bersama Gasper untuk berlatih.

Saat Kurumi dan juga Gasper telah jauh dari pandangan mereka, Akeno pun berkata "Ara, ara… Sepertinya akan terjadi cinta antara guru dan juga murid ufufufufu."

Shura merasa kesal atas apa yang dikatakan Akeno tapi Naruto malah menambah bara kedalam api "Hmm, mungkin kalau Gasper sedikit berubah dan menjadi lebih macho dari sekarang. Dia akan cocok dengan Kurumi…"

"Tch…" Decih Shura yang mengepalkan tangannya dan menghilang ditelan bayangannya.

"Dia terlihat cemburu…" Ucap Rias yang melihat perilaku Shura hari ini.

"Biarkan saja dia…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Siapa suruh dia menolak adikku. Jadi kalau adikku memilih pria lain, itu salahnya bukan salah Kurumi."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Grayfia jadi pairnya Mao.

DeniTria:

Iya, abis lawan Kokabiel sama ngelawan _**Rogue Overlord**_ yang nyulik Asia waktu bayi.

Narurinne:

Itu karena teknik yang dia pakai itu teknik baru yang menguras banyak energinya jadi pas dipake akan melemahkan dia dan pas terkena serangan dadakan Shura, ya begitulah.

Uzumaki123:

Gak bisa…

Agustatsumi:

Cuma Grayfia, Millicas, sama Rias aja kayaknya.

Bamper:

Naru enggak sama Sona, interaksi mereka aja nol. Interaksi Akeno sama Naru juga nol tapi bakal ane banyakin soalnya dia pair Naru.

Guest:

Ane bercanda doang vroh soalnya kesel banyak yang minta Grayfia jadi pair Naru, dan jangan salah vroh… Natsu walaupun kelihatan muda begitu tapi dia itu tua loh, bayangin aja umurnya 400 tahun sama kaya Gajeel makanya pas mereka terjebak di _**Rune Barrier**_ dari Freed mereka enggak bisa lolos. Lagian juga Natsu ada tapi pair dia Ultear sama Lucy kaya di fic ane yang satu ane bukan sama Grayfia, Zeref juga ada dan pairnya Mavis.

AshuraIndra64:

Ini anak terlalu serius nanggepin fanfic drama sinetron yang Grayfia mengkhianati Naruto sampe-sampe bilang Grayfia pelacur. Pair Naruto ada 5, Sara, Akina, Asia, Rias, Akeno.

Namikaze D Ryota:

Naruto itu make teknik yang menguras banyak energinya makanya sakli serangan dadakan tanpa basa-basi dari Shura bisa menumbangkan dia. Lagian hasil mereka berdua seri kan?


	13. Chapter 13

Name: The Story of Four Overlord  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: M  
Pair: Naruto x Harem(Asia, Sara, OC(Akina), Rias, Akeno), Laharl x Flonnex Etna, Minato x Kushina, Adell x Rozalin x Yukimaru, Mao x Grayfia, Valtavorez x Gabriel, OC(Shura) x Kurumi, Sasuke x Sakura, Issei x Harem(Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel), Yuuto Kiba x OC(Rosemary), Gasper Vladi x Valerie Tepes, Kurama x Airi(Past), Kurama x Yasaka.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan Disgaea adalah milik Nippon Ichi Software.

Chapter 13: Revenge

- _ **Disgaea Fraction Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Asia Kriezsetvyan, putri dari Light dan Aria Kriezsetvyan dan cucu perempuan dari Laharl dan Flonne Kriezsetvyan saat ini sedang bersiap diri yang sudah tampil cantik dengan dress berwarna putih dengan corak berwarna biru dan sedang menyiapkan barang-barang di tas-nya dan menunggu sepupunya yang bernama Naruto untuk menemuinya di kamarnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut merah spiky yang dimaksud Asia pun datang dengan memakai jaket rompi berwarna merah berlengan panjang yang menutupi sebagian bagian bawah mulutnya(AN: Outfit yang ane maksud adalah costume title Berserker milik Luke fon Fabre di Tales of the Abyss) dan dia juga membawa tas yang tersemat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap, Asia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku telah siap Naruto." Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia membatin 'Aku ingin menguasai dan mengendalikan kekuatanku ini supaya aku bisa bersanding dengan kalian sesama rekanku para calon _**High Overlord**_.'

- _ **Flashback**_ -

Asia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja kakeknya yang bernama Laharl tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke _**Overlord Castle**_. Setelah kakeknya keluar dari kamarnya, dia pun bersiap-siap dan memasuki portal yang berada di markas fraksi _**Disgaea**_ dan dia pun langsung sampai di ruang tahta milik Laharl dan menemukan kakeknya bersama dengan Naruto disana.

'Kenapa Naruto bisa ada disini?' Batin Asia.

Laharl yang melihat cucu perempuannya pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia berkata "Ah, kau sudah datang Asia-chan. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Asia pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Laharl. Setelah posisi kakinya sejajar dengan Naruto, dia pun berkata pada kakeknya "Hmm, Laharl-jiji… Bisakah aku tahu kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Dan kenapa Naruto juga bisa ada disini?"

"Asia-chan, kau ingin menjadi kuat kan?" Tanya Laharl. Mendengar itu, otak Asia pun langsung merespon dan menggangguk secepat mungkin karena dia ingin bertambah kuat dan tidak merepotkan teman-temannya "Ini saatnya kau belajar untuk membangkitkan kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ -mu Asia-chan."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya jiji?" Tanya Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan menundukkan kepalanya "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."

"Itulah alasannya aku meminta bantuan Naruto." Ucap Laharl dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tahu cara untuk membangkitkan kekuatan itu dan juga dia tahu tempat yang cocok untuk latihanmu."

Mendengar itu, Asia pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Apa itu benar, Naruto?"

"Iya, itu benar Asia." Jawab Naruto singkat dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada serius tanpa humornya yang garing atau nada yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menggoda dia dan gadis-gadis di markas kecuali Kurumi, membuat Asia tidak mengingat kalau ini sepupunya atau bukan "Tapi latihanku ini akan sulit… Apa kau akan tetap melanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Asia dengan nada yakin dan kemudian dia menggumam "Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan kau, Shura, dan Kurumi-chan. Aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu, Shura dan Kurumi-chan."

"Asia…" Ucap Naruto yang mendekati Asia dan menepuk pelan kepalanya dan menatapnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut, membuat wajah Asia memerah "Kau kuat, kami bertiga yakin itu… Tapi _**Overlord Mode**_ bukan kekuatan yang bisa didapatkan begitu saja. Itu bukan hanya butuh kerja keras tapi keyakinan. Kau sudah bekerja keras tapi kau masih kurang keyakinan, sama seperti Shura dan Kurumi. Tapi Shura menyadari keadaannya dan dia membuat kekuatan sendiri yang bisa menyamai kekuatan _**Overlord Mode**_ milikku, itulah _**Shadow King Mode**_ miliknya. Kurumi tidak mempunyai darah seorang _**Overlord**_ yang mengalir seperti kita tapi dia mengatasinya dengan berlatih dengan keras di bidang pengendalian waktunya untuk mengganti _**Overlord Mode**_ yang dia tidak punya. Jika kau yakin, aku yakin kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sepertiku dan menjadi kuat seperti kami bertiga."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" Gumam Asia yang tersenyum pada Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas senyuman Asia.

"Sama-sama, Asia-chan." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia berjalan ke luar ruang tahta. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu ruang tahta, dia pun berbalik dan menatap Asia "Bersiap-siaplah, besok aku akan mengajakmu untuk mulai pelatihan kita."

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

Naruto dan Asia yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap kemudian turun ke lantai bawah dan mereka bertemu dengan Kurumi, Shura, Rias, Akeno, Gasper, Yuuto, Issei, Sara, Akina, Kimi, dan Sasuke. Kimi yang melihat masternya berpakaian rapi dengan membawa tas pun bertanya pada Asia.

"Asia-sama, apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya…" Jawab Asia.

Kemudian Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat sang _**Demon Angel**_ kaget "Aku dan Asia-chan akan berkemah selama beberapa hari di sebuah tempat yang romantis untuk mengekspresikan cinta kami berdua ufufufufu…"

Kata-kata itu membuat Kurumi tersenyum pada mereka berdua tapi tidak dengan Akeno, Sara, dan Akina yang menatap Asia dengan tatapan cemburu dan Rias yang masa bodo dengan hubungan Naruto dan Asia. Sedangkan dengan Asia, wajah dia pun memerah dan dia pun berkata "Naruto-kun! Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak! Jangan membuatku dibenci oleh gadis-gadis disini."

"Eh, tapi Kurumi dan si tomat itu tidak marah padamu kayaknya." Ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Asia dengan nada polos.

"Itu karena Kurumi-chan adalah adikmu dan Rias-san adalah rivalmu." Balas Asia dengan menghela nafas, kadang-kadang pemuda yang dia cintai itu selalu membantunya jika dia sedang ada masalah seperti kemarin dan kadang-kadang juga suka menggodanya dan membuat masalah seperti yang dia lakukan hari ini.

"Eh, kau benar juga ya." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Asia "Tenang saja para gadis, aku cuma bercanda tadi. Aku cuma ingin mengantarkan Asia di tempat aku mendapatkan kekuatan terkuatku dan melatihnya disana. Tapi mungkin bisa saja terjadi kejadian yang luar biasa disana nanti di antara aku dan Asia-chan ufufufufu."

"Naruto-kun, serius sedikit!"

"Maaf, maaf…"

"Naruto-san, bisa aku ikut berlatih juga disana." Ucap Issei, kemudian dia menatap Sacred Gear-nya, [ **Boosted Gear** ] dan berkata "Aku juga ingin bertambah kuat…"

"Bukannya tidak boleh Issei. Tempat itu adalah tempat khusus dan sakral yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh para anggota keluarga Kriezsetvyan saja, aku bisa membawa Asia kesana juga karena dia adalah anggota keluarga Kriezsetvyan" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau mau kau bisa berlatih di markas ini dengan bantuan Shura dan Kurumi."

"Kenapa harus aku, kenapa tidak Sasuke saja?" Tanya Shura.

"Karena kau lebih kuat dari Sasuke, idiot." Jawab Naruto. Itu sebenarnya membuat Sasuke agak tersinggung, tapi Naruto memang ada benarnya. Shura memang lebih kuat darinya.

"Akan aku pikirkan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…" Balas Shura yang menghilang dengan bantuan teknik bayangan miliknya.

"Hoy, kenapa dengannya Naruto? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Sasuke pada masternya.

"Tidak tahu…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya dia mencoba menghindari Kurumi karena kejadian kemarin."

"Memangnya kemarin terjadi apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke dan membuatnya bergumam mengerti atas apa yang terjadi pada Shura "Tch, akhirnya si idiot itu menyadari perasaannya pada Kurumi ya? Moga-moga saja si idiot itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Naruto, kau sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Asia dan dia pun berkata "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Uh, tentu saja sayang." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan Asia dan membuat Asia panik dan gugup, dia pun berteriak saat Naruto menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal dan membuat dua orang itu mendapatkan glare paten dari Akina, Sara dan Akeno.

"Kyaaaaa! Turunkan aku baka!"

"Sudah nikmati saja Asia-chan ufufufufu, _**Dimensional Shift**_!"

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan teknik teleportasi antara ruang dan waktu milik Naruto. Issei pun yang melihat kepergian Naruto dan Asia pun menatap Akeno dan membuat Akeno membalas tatapannya "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Issei?"

"Kau dan Naruto-san itu agak mirip loh, Akeno-senpai." Jawab Issei.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akeno yang menaikkan alisnya atas perkataan Issei.

"Sifat penggodanya itu mirip sekali denganmu, sumpah." Jawab Issei.

"Dan dia juga agak sadis kalau melawan musuhnya." Tambah Kurumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sama sepertimu Akeno-san. Aku mendengarnya dari Issei-san dan Yuuto-san saat melihat Raiser-san yang dikalahkan dan dilukai secara babak belur olehnya."

Setelah mendengar itu, Akeno pun menundukkan kepalanya dan dia pun menatap Yuuto dan Issei dengan tatapan sayu dan nada semanis mungkin "Kau bilang apa tentangku pada Kurumi-chan… Yuuto, Issei?"

"Lari, Issei… Lari!"

"Kau juga pemuda cantik!"

"Hey!" Teriak Akeno yang melihat dua kouhai-nya kabur dan dia pun mengejar mereka berdua "Jangan lari kalian, dasar kouhai kurang ajar!"

Kurumi pun tersenyum akan hal itu dan kemudian dia pun mencari keberadaan Shura. Walaupun dia agak kesal saat dia ditolak oleh Shura, dia masih tetap mencintainya dan dia pun berencana membuatnya cemburu. Kurumi tersenyum saat menyadari kecemburuan Shura atas tindakannya dengan Gasper kemarin tapi ada suatu hal lagi yang mengganggu hati Shura dan Kurumi pun berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Kemudian saat dia melintasi _**Training Room**_ , dia pun melihat Shura yang menghajar dummy kayu yang berada di depannya secara bertubi-tubi.

Kurumi pun masuk ke dalam _**Training Room**_ dan berkata "Ternyata kau disini, Shura-kun…"

"Mau apa kau disini Kurumi?" Tanya Shura tanpa melihat wajah Kurumi dan dia masih sibuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kurumi yang merasa diabaikan pun menggunakan sihirnya dan membuat tinju Shura berhenti dan tidak mencapai dummy kayu itu dan dia pun berkata "Apa ini karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan siapapun itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Shura.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Kurumi dan kemudian dia berteriak karena kesal "Kalau begitu kenapa kau kesal saat aku dekat dengan Gasper, huh? Bukannya kau yang menolakku… Apa kau lupa, Shura!"

"Aku minta maaf…" Balas Shura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingat itu tapi entah kenapa saat melihatmu dan pemuda vampire itu bermesraan, hatiku menjadi sakit dan aku merasa cemburu seperti ini. Aku merasa kesal saat kau bermesraan dengan pemuda lain padahal aku mencintaimu Kurumi."

"Kau bohong kan?" Tanya Kurumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan kesal "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang dan menolakku dengan kasar?"

"Kalau aku bilang iya apa kakakmu akan memperbolehkannya?" Balas Shura dan kemudian dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari teknik Kurumi dan berkata "Yang dia tahu aku ini playboy dan sama seperti Mao-sama padahal dialah yang seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memperbolehkan hubungan kita karena dia takut aku akan memanfaatkanmu dan mempermainkanmu dengan para fansgirlku itu. Padahal yang aku inginkan adalah aku bisa berhubungan dengamu tanpa menyakitimu seperti yang ditakutkan Naruto karena fansgirlku."

Kurumi pun terkejut karena perkataan Shura, dia terlihat ingin menangis karena dia senang saat mendengar bahwa Shura juga mencintainya tapi kemudian Shura pun melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi aku menjadi seperti ini bukan hanya karena kemesraan kau dan muridmu saja."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kurumi bingung.

"Mao-sama memberikan sebuah kabar untukku." Jawab Shura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Rogue Overlord**_ Kalos telah lolos dari penjara."

Kurumi pun terkejut dan dia pun berkata "Bu-Bukannya dia…?"

"Penculik Asia saat dia masih bayi dan dia juga adalah orang yang telah membunuh ibuku karena dia mencoba menghalangi dia untuk mengambil Asia." Jawab Shura dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna kegelapan dari ketiadaan dan menebas boneka kayu untuk latihan itu menjadi dua "Kali ini… Aku akan pastikan dia mati di tanganku dan kepalanya akan menjadi korban dari _**Ankoku no Ken**_ milikku."

'Shura-kun…' Batin Kurumi saat melihat Shura menghilangkan pedangnya dari tangannya dan pergi menjauh darinya begitu saja.

- _ **Land of Carnage**_ -

Naruto yang sedang sampai di _**Land of Carnage**_ yang merupakan tanah suci di _**Netherworld**_ pun tersenyum dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam disana. Dia rindu pada panorama tempat yang tidak pernah dia singgahi setelah latihannya dalam menguasai _**Overlord Mode**_ dan bahkan dia melupakan fakta bahwa ada gadis cantik yang saat ini sedang berada di gendongannya saat ini.

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu kau rindu pada tempat ini..." Ucap Asia dan kemudian wajahnya memerah hebat dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi bisakah kau menurunkanku disini, aku malu tahu."

"Oh maaf, Asia-chan." Balas Naruto yang kemudian menurunkan Asia.

Naruto pun menurunkan Asia yang tadi berada di gendongannya dan kemudian ada suara yang familiar masuk ke telinganya "Kau mau berlatih disini lagi, Naruto? Bukannya kau sudah bisa menggunakan _**Overlord Mode**_?"

"Bukan aku yang akan latihan disini tapi gadis cantik di sebelahku ini, Axel-san." Jawab Naruto pada salah satu teman kakeknya yaitu " _ **The Dark Hero**_ " __Axel.

"Siapa dia Naruto? Apa dia pacarmu? Lalu kau kemanakan si Sara itu?" Tanya Axel bertubi-tubi sambil menaikkan alisnya saat dia mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kau gagal paham, Axel-san. Dia itu sepupuku, cucu dari Laharl-jiji dan Flonne-baachan." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Asia sedikit cemberut dan kesal atas perkataan Naruto karena dia sudah seenaknya membuatnya jatuh hati padanya tapi dia masih saja hanya mengganggapnya sebagai sepupunya saja bukan level gadis spesial untuknya seperti Sara dan Akina.

"Oh begitu…" Balas Axel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke markas fraksi _**Disgaea**_ yang dibilang Sicily waktu itu. Aku ingin berduel lagi dengan kakekmu, Adell."

"Kau sudah duel dengannya selama 3000 kali dan hasilnya adalah kakekku menang selama 2999 kali dan seri sebanyak 1 kali. Kau yakin akan menantangnya lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan Axel yang merupakan rival kakeknya itu.

"Urusai! Kali ini aku pasti menang, kau lihat saja nanti." Balas Axel dan dia pun meninggalkan dua pasangan itu dengan kesal.

Naruto pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja saat melihat sifat battle maniac dari Axel dan kemudian dia pun menggenggam tangan Asia dan berkata "Shall we go, princess?"

"Sure, my knight…"

Kembali ke _**Kuoh**_ , terlihatlah dua gadis memakai pakaian hitam ketat dengan jubah dan juga pedang yang tersemat di belakang tubuh mereka. Mereka baru saja dari _**Kuoh Academy**_ untuk mendiskusikan tentang _**Excalibur**_ yang telah dicuri oleh malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh Kokabiel karena dia tidak puas dengan kepemimpinan Azazel yang tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan fraksi iblis dan fraksi malaikat karena dia hanya ingin hidup damai pada Sona Sitri yang merupakan iblis yang berkuasa di sekitar _**Kuoh**_. Gadis bernama Irina Shidou dan Xenovia Quarta ini cukup terkejut karena yang mereka dengar dari atasan mereka yaitu Dulio dan juga Griselda bahwa _**Kuoh**_ dikuasai oleh Sona Sitri yang merupakan adik dari **Maou** _ **Leviathan**_ , Serafall Leviathan dan juga Rias Gremory yang merupakan adik dari _**Maou Lucifer**_ , Sirzech Lucifer bukan hanya Sona Sitri saja. Saat ditanya, Sona malah sedih dan berkata terjadi masalah internal di keluarga Gremory dan itu menyebabkan Rias menghilangnya Rias dengan semua anggota peeragenya.

"Ah, sudah sampai…" Ucap Irina dan kemudian dia pun melihat pintu apartemen itu digembok dan dia pun berkata "Eh, kok digembok begini…"

"Sebenarnya rumah siapa yang kau ingin masuki ini Irina?" Tanya Xenovia.

"Ini rumah teman masa kecilku, namanya Issei Hyoudou." Jawab Irina dan kemudian wajahnya pun memerah 'Dan orang yang aku sukai…'

'Bohongnya ketahuan banget…' Batin Xenovia yang melihat rona merah di wajah Irina.

"Permisi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disitu?" Tanya seorang wanita tua yang melihat Irina dan Xenovia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen keluarga Hyoudou.

"Aku dan temanku ini sedang mencari orang yang tinggal di dalam nomer apartemen ini." Jawab Irina dan dia pun melanjutkan "Apa mereka sedang pergi keluar?"

"Tidak…" Jawabnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya tuan dan nyonya Hyoudou telah tewas karena kecelakaan saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan mobil bersama dengan anaknya. Anaknya selamat dan dia tinggal sendirian disini tapi kemudian dia menghilang beberapa hari sebelum kalian datang dan belum pernah kembali kesini."

'Paman dan bibi telah meninggal, tapi kenapa Issei-kun tidak mengabariku dan kedua orang tuaku.' Batin Irina, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya pada wanita tua itu dan berkata "Kalau begitu terima kasih atas bantuannya nyonya. Ayo kita pergi Xenovia…"

"Hmmm…"

Kemudian setelah mereka menjauh dari apartemen keluarga Issei, dia pun menatap Xenovia dan berkata "Jadi kemana lagi, Xenovia?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat fraksi baru yang dikatakan oleh Dulio-sama." Jawab Xenovia.

"Fraksi Disgaea huh…" Balas Irina dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya boleh juga."

- _ **Disgaea Faction Headquarter**_ -

Shura saat ini sedang bosan dan dia pun memutuskan untuk bermain game di PSP miliknya dan saat melihat ekspresi Yuuto Kiba yang berubah saat dia melihat sebuah pedang yang ada di foto Issei dan teman semasa kecilnya, dia pun mendecih… Kenapa? Karena dia tahu ekspresi itu, dia sangat mengenalnya. Itu dendam, dia tahu karena dia juga mempunyai dendam kesumat pada pembunuh ibunya yaitu _**Rogue Overlord**_ Kalos. Dia mendecih bukan karena dia benci karena Yuuto mempunyai dendam sepertinya, tapi dendamnya itu… Yang benar saja! Dia dendam pada benda mati seperti pedang yang ada di foto milik Issei itu, walaupun dia sudah tahu alasannya dari rias tapi tetap saja benda itu hanyalah benda mati. Hanya sebuah alat yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa sebuah pemilik. Seharusnya dia dendam pada orang yang telah melakukan percobaan padanya bukan _**Excalibur**_ yang dimaksud Rias itu. Jujur saja, ibunya juga terbunuh dengan cara tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang tapi apakah pedang itu yang salah? Apakah dia harus dendam pada pedang yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya itu? Tentu saja tidak, itu adalah salah Kalos yang menusukkan pedang itu ke tubuh ibunya dan membuatnya tewas bukan pedang itu karena pedang itu hanyalah alat yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti semua keinginan pemiliknya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Shura saat ini.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu Kurumi… Aku ingin menenangkan diri di _**Veldime**_."Ucap Shura yang sudah memasukkan PSP-nya ke kantung celananya

"Baiklah Shura-kun." Balas Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya… Bisa kau kirimkan salam untukku pada paman Taro dan bibi Hanako?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Shura yang pergi dari mereka semua.

"Kenapa dengan Shura-san? Sepertinya dia sedang marah pada Yuuto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Dia memiliki dendam sama seperti Yuuto-san." Jawab Kurumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia tidak suka dengan Yuuto-san memiliki dendam pada sebuah benda mati yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa sebuah pemilik. Menurut Shura-kun seharusnya Yuuto-kun membalas dendamnya pada orang yang telah melakukan eksperimen padanya dan rekan-rekannya dan membuat mereka terbunuh bukan _**Excalibur**_ yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah benda mati yang tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada pemiliknya. Kau lihat, ibu dari Shura-kun terbunuh karena seorang _**Rogue Overlord**_ menusuk ibunya tepat di jantungnya saat ibunya menghalangi dia untuk menculik Asia. Setelah melihat ekspresi Yuuto-san, dia jadi berpikiran begini… Apa karena tusukan sebuah pedang yang telah mengakhiri nyawa ibunya maka dia harus menyalahkan kematian ibunya pada pedang itu bukan pada pemiliknya yang telah menusukkan pedang itu pada jantung ibu dari Shura-kun? Itulah yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini…"

Mendengar itu mereka pun menyadari kalau dendam Yuuto Kiba termasuk konyol karena memang benar walaupun _**Excalibur**_ adalah pedang cahaya terkuat yang bisa membunuh iblis tapi tetap saja sebagai benda mati, jika pedang itu tidak mempunyai pemilik atau dipakai untuk bertarung oleh pemiliknya. Pedang itu bukanlah apa-apa, hanyalah benda mati yang menunggu tuannya atau menunggu untuk digunakan entah itu untuk hal yang baik atau hal yang buruk. Tapi Kurumi menyadari sesuatu, mau dendam terhadap benda mati ataupun makhluk hidup. Tetap saja itu adalah dendam dan itu berbahaya, dan dia pun berdoa supaya dendam dari kedua orang itu tidak membuat diri mereka sendiri terluka atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mati…

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Bagas Gifari 24:

Action entar battle ngelawan Kokabiel dan setelahnya Shura bakal battle lawan Kalos. Rating Game? How amusing… Dua fraks itu saja bermusuhan karena kasus keluarnya Grayfia, Millicas, dan Rias dari fraksi iblis dan perceraian Grayfia dan Sirzech.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Nanti…

Narurinne:

Dhampire itu half-blood antara vampire dan manusia kaya demi-god yang merupakan half-blood dewa/dewi dan juga manusia.

IzumiReina:

Kasian tuh bocah bayangan, nanti jadi Dark.

Uzumaki Maelstrom:

Untuk sekarang belum…

Denitria:

Menunggu momen yang tepat, mungkin pas ada masalah antara dia dan Baraqiel.

Temen fb:

Bukan… Ane Febri Pratama.

AshuraIndra64:

Ya tapi kan di fic ini kagak, terserah dia mau lacur sama siapa aja di LN. Tapi di fic ini dan satu lagi(Shinobi DxD Chronicles), dia enggak bakal begitu. Nama bapak dan anak hampir sama sih, bapaknya namanya Ashura dan anaknya namanya Shura jadi ada typonya dikit. Sorry deh…


End file.
